Into the World of Detective Conan
by Akakata7
Summary: I've been transported to the world of Detective Conan. I don't know how or why. Conan finds me outside of Agasa's. I know so much, I shock them. We'll work together to stop the Black Organization. Will we be successful? Plz R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

My life will never be the same again. Not after what happened to me. Not after I was dragged in to the world of Detective Conan.

One fall day, I was walking home on my regular route from school. No one was around, and it was quiet and peaceful.

All of a sudden, a portal opened underneath me, glowing and shining. I started falling, and I screamed.

_Geez,_ Edogawa Conan thought. _It's pretty chilly today._ Conan was walking to Agasa's house to talk to him and Haibara about the antidote. He turned the corner and saw a girl lying on the ground outside the Professor's house. Conan rushed over and checked her pulse. She was alive, just unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief. Conan looked at the girl closely. She had raven black hair that was shoulder length. She looked about five feet tall and about 13 or 14 years old. He took out his Detective Boys badge. "Haibara? Come out. I need some help here."

I must have lost consciousness, because I woke up on a couch. I was in a house with a very high ceiling. Everything was white.

Then, I realized I recognized the place. This was Professor Agasa's house!

I should probably explain. I love Detective Conan! It's my favorite anime and manga. I know a lot, but not everything.

All of a sudden, I heard a childish voice. "Are you alright?"

I turned to look. I gasped. It was Edogawa Conan, the shrunken form of Kudo Shinichi! "Conan?" I said.

Conan blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"It's a complicated story. This is Agasa's house isn't it?"

Now, Conan looked shocked. "How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Look, maybe you should get Agasa and Haibara. I'll explain everything when they're here."

Conan shouted, "Professor! Haibara! Come here! It's important!"

A few moments later, they came rushing in.

"Shi-Conan, what's wrong?" Agasa asked.

Conan pointed at me. "It's this girl. She knew my name and that this was your house."

Agasa stared at me in shock. Haibara looked at me warily. "Is it possible she's one of Them?"

"Let me explain."

_Please review! I just thought this up and I thought I would publish it. Arigato Gozaimasu!_


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I got two reviews and I'm really happy! Arigato gozaimasu guys! YOU ROCK! I'm talking to Sock Monsta and Klette290595! A shout out to you two!  
**

"Let me explain." "Let me explain." I sighed. Kami, this is gonna take a while. "First, my name is Chelsea. And I know a lot. First, that is Agasa Hiroshi," I said, pointing at Agasa. "He makes lots of things, such as Conan's glasses, shoes, etc. Edogawa Conan is fake and he is really a shrunken Kudo Shinichi." I continued, while all three of their faces paled. "Haibara Ai's real name is Miyano Shiho. She was a scientist in the Black Organization and her codename was Sherry. She created the APTX 4869." I finished.

"WHAT? HOW? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Conan and Haibara shouted.

"I know this, because I'm not from this world. My world is… well different, yet not. Anyway, how I know, well…. I can't really tell how. Sorry."

"So, you're from a different world?" Agasa asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure how I got here though. Maybe I was sent here for a reason…?"

Conan started pacing around. "So, Chelsea, what are you going to do now?"

I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. But, I do know there are a lot of murders around here. Could I possibly stay with you or Agasa…?"

Haibara looked sharply up at me. "No."

"Haibara! She's not part of the Organization! What if they find out about her and try to capture her?" Conan asked. "Come on, we have to do something…"

"No. What if she's lying? What if she's Vermouth in disguise?"  
Uh oh. I don't have any proof that I'm not Vermouth. Crap.

"Look, I'm not Vermouth. Try, um… pinching my face as if there was a mask?"

Conan nodded and walked over. "Sorry about this," He muttered. He pinched my face and felt around for a mask. "I feel like Nakamori looking for Kid." I flinched rubbing my cheeks after.

"Is that enough proof for you Haibara?" I asked.

Haibara sighed and looked up at me. "Unfortunately, yes. Vermouth can't be you. Well, Professor? Should she stay with us?"

Agasa nodded. "Yeah, she can. She shouldn't stay with the Mouri's. Since Ran and Kogoro already have to take care or Shinichi." Conan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Chelsea, but Kogoro probably wouldn't allow it…"

I smirked. "Yup, I know, remember? Anyway, I wanna meat Ran!"

Conan smiled. "You know, I think she and you will get on nice…"

"Ahem?" Haibara coughed. "Enough with the pleasantries. Chelsea, we need to make a new name and reason why you're here." Agasa, Conan, and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually from America. I can speak American, and I know a little Spanish. I don't really know Japanese, though…"

Agasa blinked surprisingly at me. "Really? We're speaking Japanese right now."

I gaped. "Are you kidding me? Hm, maybe I just know it because I was transported to this world. Strange, to me it doesn't feel like we're speaking Japanese."

"Hm… I think you're right. That's the only logical reason." Haibara said. "Anyway, we need to figure out your profile."  
"Well, I know a first name I like. How about Miyuki?" I suggested. "I've always liked that name."

"Sure," Agasa agreed. "Now, I think you should say you're a relative of someone here and you came here from America." Everyone nodded.

"Chelsea, er, Miyuki could be my sister." Conan said. "We both look a little alike because of our hair."

"I guess that could be an idea, but how would we explain how I suddenly showed up?" I asked.

"We could say that you were helping to take care of Kudo-kun's parents, but they sent you here to stay with your brother." Haibara suggested.

"But wouldn't it make sense for Chelsea to stay with Shinichi then?" Agasa questioned.

"Well, how about we go and talk to Ran then? Let's see what she thinks." I said.

Conan hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. "Ok, so you're name is Edogawa Miyuki. You're my older sister and thirteen years old. You were staying with my parents in America, but decided to come and check up on me. Is that about right?"

"Yup," I grinned. "This is gonna be so fun!"

Haibara glared at me. "Chelsea, please. This world is very dangerous."

"Yeah, I know. But my world has murders and stuff like this too."

"But, you need to be extra careful. We have the Black Organization to deal with. Also, Kudo-kun is a body magnet. He's like the god of death!" Haibara smirked a little as Conan glared at her.

Agasa coughed. "How about we get Ran-chan over here now?"

I grinned. I admit it. I was really excited to be in the world of my favorite anime and manga of all time! "Sure!"

Conan couldn't help smirking too. After a second though, he sighed. "Crap. I have to tell Hatorri. Kami, I wonder what his reaction is gonna be…"

"Ooh! I wanna meet Hattori Heiji too! His Osakaan accent is kinda funny." I giggled.

Agasa sweat dropped, Haibara looked at me like I'm a weirdo (probably 'cause I seem like that to them), and Conan chuckled a little.

"Yeah, you got a point there-" he started, but he was interrupted by the door swinging open. We all looked up and guess who?

"Yo, Kudo!"

**Again, arigato to Sock Monsta and Klette! I'll be uploading a lot. Today, Thanks giving vacation started. Anyway, please tell me your thoughts. In the first chapter, I didn't use suffixes, but I decided to do it in this chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Arigato gozaimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Enjoy!**

"How does he do that?" muttered Conan. "Every time, I swear… He just pops up when you're talking about him!" I giggled at this comment.

"Oi, Kudo! Were ya talking 'bout me?" Hattori asked. "Yo, Professor, Haibara." Then his eyes fell on me.

"Oi, Ku- I mean Conan, who da hell is this?" He demanded.

"Hello. I'm Edogawa Miyuki, Conan-kun's sister. And, I'm presuming that you are Hattori Heiji, the famous Detective of the West?"

Hattori's expression was priceless. His jaw hit the floor and I started laughing. Then he turned to Conan.

"Who da hell is she? Ya don't have a sista!" Hattori demanded again.

"This is Chelsea. She's from a different world. She was transported here some how. Oh, yeah, don't bother with trying to not call me Kudo. Chelsea knows everything. About the Organization, me, Haibara, and probably everything about people here." Haibara explained.

"Wai- Wha? Transported from another world? What da hell are ya guys talkin' about?" Hattori was flipping out now.

"Well, yes. My world is different from yours, but it's similar. There are murders and crimes as well. And yes, I do know everything. For instance, I know you are Hattori Heiji, you're known as the Great Detective of the West, who rivals Kudo Shinichi. You're from Osaka and your father is Hattori Heizo. Your childhood friend is Toyama Kazuha and your girlfriend." I sniggered as Heiji blushed furiously.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled.

"Sure, sure. Just keep denying it. It makes it even more obvious. Anyway, my real name is Chelsea." I mock bowed. "However, we came up with the idea that I'll pose as Edogawa Conan's sister coming to check up on Conan and live here for a while. My name is Edogawa Miyuki. I'm thirteen and I grew up in America. And that about sums it up. Right?" Agasa, Haibara, and Conan nodded.

Hattori was still in shock. "Wow, when I came ta visit, I never expected for somethin' like this ta happen." Then he turned to Conan. "Geez Kudo, ya really do attract trouble don't ya?"

Conan groaned. "Kami, why do people always say that?" Everyone else snickered.

"Ahem," Haibara coughed after a moment. "Well, maybe we should finally call Ran now."

"Yeah, we were about to call right before HATTORI had to come busting in." Conan glared.

I'm gonna love it here. "So, Hattori, why did you come here in the first place?" I asked.

Hattori shrugged. "I guess it's 'cause I haven't come in a while and I wanted ta check on Kudo."

"Well, you sure picked one heck of a time to show up." I commented.

Conan sniggered again, "Yeah, that's one thing he's _actually_ good at."

"Wha da hell is that supposed ta mean?"

Conan was too busy dialing a number on his cell phone to answer. After a couple of rings the phone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Ran ask.

"Hi, Ran-neechan. It's Conan. Could you please come to Agasa-hakase's? There's something I need to tell you and it will be easier it I show you…"

"Sure, Conan-kun. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok, see ya then Ran-neechan."

"Bye."

Then Conan hung up.

"Nice acting." I giggled. Conan glared at me.

"I thought you already knew about this stuff!"

"Yeah, I did. But it's funny seeing it first hand!"

Hattori snickered. "She's got ya, Kudo."

"Oh yeah." I turned to Hattori. "You better not tell anyone."

Hattori held up his hands in defense. "Of course not, Chelsea! I wouldn't dream of it!"

I groaned. "Oh great. Are you gonna be calling me Chelsea in public? Call me Miyuki! Especially when Ran and others are around!"

"Excuse me." Haibara interrupted. "I need to do some research in the basement. Good-bye. It was nice meeting you, Chelsea. I'll see you later."

"Same to you Haibara. See you."

After Haibara left, Conan and Hattori started arguing. I listened to them smiling. Agasa just shook his head and watched. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" The professor called. He walked towards the door and opened it. Ran was on the other side smiling.

"Hello, Professor. I'm here. Where's Conan?"

**So, how was it? This time, there's a cliffhanger. It's gonna be interesting how we explain to Ran. Will I end up staying at the Mouri's? Find out next chapter! Please review, tell me what you think. I really have no idea if it's ok, or what. So, please give me an idea! Arigato gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN AND I NEVER WILL. BUT I DO OWN MYSELF.

**YES 3 CHAPTERS DONE IN ONE DAY! ENJOY**

Conan inhaled deeply. Hattori grinned. I was so excited I probably could bounce of the walls of the whole room.

"I'm here, Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled. He ran to the door.

"Hi, Conan-kun. So, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Come here, please."

Conan led Ran to where Hattori and I were. Ran looked surprised when she saw Hattori.

"Hattori-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I came ta visit da shrimp." He smirked and roughed Conan's hair up. Conan looked annoyed and I giggled. Ran heard me and looked my direction. Again, she looked surprised.

"Conan-kun, who is this?"

I stood up from the couch. I was at about Ran's shoulders. I took a breath and smiled. Here we go, I thought. "Here, let me introduce myself. My name is Edogawa Miyuki. I'm Conan-kun's older sister."

Now, Ran was speechless. She blinked for a second and looked from Conan and back to me.

"Conan-kun…? You have a… sister?"

Conan looked up nervously at Ran. "Y-yes… This is Miyuki-neechan. She's thirteen years old. She's lived in America with my parents up until now. She wanted to come visit. Miyuki-neechan, this is Mouri Ran-neechan. Ran-neechan's dad is Mouri Kogoro, the famous detective."

"I've got to say, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Conan-kun has talked an awful lot about you. I think he has a crush on you." I ignored Conan's death glare. "May I call you Ran? I feel like I've known you for a long time."

"S-sure…" Ran said dazed. "Edogawa-san…"

"Oh no, please call me Miyuki. I'd prefer that. I don't care much for formalities."

"Um… sure, Miyuki."

I glanced over to Hattori. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at Ran's expression. I looked down at Conan and winked. He looked startled for a moment, but smiled back.

"So, Ran-neechan. Could Miyuki-neechan possibly stay with us? I haven't seen her in a long time." Conan pouted.

Ran finally got over being shocked. She smiled at Conan. "Of course. I'm not sure what Dad will think, but… it'll be okay."

"Thank you so much, Ran." I bowed. "I really appreciate it. I think we're going to be great friends."

Ran blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. And your right, I feel the same way."

We smiled at each other for a second. Hattori coughed.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Kazuha's gonna kill me."

"Okay. It was nice seeing you Hattori-kun." Ran said.

"Bye, Heiji-niichan!" Conan said in a childish voice.

"Bye, Hattori. Oh, wait a second." I took out my cell phone from my world. It still worked for some reason. "Could I have your number in case of an emergency?"

Hattori nodded, understanding. "Here." Then I quickly gave him mine just in case. "Okay, bye!"

Hattori left. Agasa walked into the room.

"So, what are you're plans?" He asked.

"Miyuki-neechan is gonna come stay with us!" Conan feigned happiness.

Agasa smiled and nodded. Then he checked his watch. "Well, it's seven thirty PM. You might want to be getting home."

Ran and I nodded.

"Okay then, let's go!" I said happily. Ran smiled.

"Conan-kun! Come on!" She called. Conan waved bye to Agasa. We walked to the door.

"Oh wait! Hold on a second! I have to get my stuff!" I called. "I'll catch up! Go ahead!" Ran nodded and they left the house.

"Professor," I whispered urgently. "I don't have any luggage!"

Agasa thought for a second. Well-"

All of a sudden, a suitcase appeared in front of us. Agasa and I stared for a second. I bent down and opened suitcase. It was filled with my favorite clothes and toothbrush.

"This is very strange," Agasa muttered. Then he looked at me.

"You better catch up to Ran-kun and Shinichi. Don't worry," He added when I was about to protest. "Ai-kun and I will investigate the reason you were transported here."

I nodded. "Okay, but let me have your number, just in case." We quickly exchanged phone numbers. "Bye!" I called to Agasa and waved carrying my luggage. I ran out the door and quickly shut it.

When I exited, I saw Ran and the shrunken form of Kudo Shinichi holding hands. I snickered. Aw, I thought. They look so cute.

I started to walk to them. They were on the next street ahead. I started to run to catch up to them. I was about to cross the street and call out to them. All of a sudden, I froze. _No way!_ I screamed in my head. _Not them!_

I stopped and held my breath. There were two men smoking cigarettes. They were leaning on a black Porsche. A 356A, to be exact.

**How was it? Another cliffhanger! I'll be updating tomorrow, hopefully! Please review, tell me your thoughts. Arigato gozaimasu!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. I NEVER WILL. EVEN IF I WISH IT. *SIGH* BUT I DO OWN MYSELF AND EDOGAWA MIYUKI**

**ARIGATO FOR PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS! I'm gonna be working a lot today, so hopefully more chapters! Arigato to Em Phantom and Klette290595!**

**Em Phantom: Yeah, I should of put some kind of reaction there. Sorry. I take Spanish too, and sometimes my class says that. But, I read it last night and I realized I made quite a few typos. I'm too lazy to fix them though... Anyway, arigato for reviewing and please continue to support me! You ROCK!**

**Klette290595: Yeah, well, the chapters are a little short. But, I've been writing quite a lot. ^_^ I'm really happy. But my mom made me get off the computer last night and I didn't get to continue...DX Well, until now! Yay! More chapters to write! I'm on a roll! Well, I didn't say how I knew about them, because I didn't wanna say that they were, well... made up. And I will be updating a lot! But, I did make a lot of mistakes... Oops. Anyway, ARIGATO again! Please continue to support me and read! You are SUPER AWESOME AMAZING!**

**Well, now onto the story...**

My heart started to beat a million times a minute. I couldn't believe it! What the heck we're Gin and Vodka doing out here? I ducked into the shadows and peeked around the corner. Kami, I hope I don't get caught!

"…where that kid is," Vodka was saying. "We need to find Edogawa Conan, the brat with glasses who hangs out with Mouri Kogoro." My blood chilled. Crap, this is _not_ good.

"Heh." Gin muttered. "I don't see why _that person_ wants this kid."

"Hm. Who knows?" Vodka shrugged. "We're supposed to capture the kid and bring him to the Boss, though."

I couldn't breathe.

"Well, I've heard a lot about this brat." Gin sneered. "Apparently, he's Kaitou Kid's greatest rival. And, he seems to always attract murders."

Conan sneezed. _I swear,_ he thought. _Somebody better not be talking about me being a body magnet.  
_

I couldn't stand to listen any longer. _I have to tell Conan!_ I thought. _Besides, I have no intention of being caught and used for a new victim to APTX 4869._

I turned and ran to catch up to the shrunken detective and his girlfriend.

"Hm." Gin narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Aniki?"

"Apparently, we have a little rat." He sneered.

"Wh-what?" Vodka sputtered. "Who was it?"

"It was a female. Five feet tall, teen, black hair."

"Let's kill her." Vodka started to pull his gun out but Gin stopped him. "Aniki?"

"No." Gin's eyes glinted. "_That person_ said that a girl with that description arrived here. The orders were to bring her in with the Edogawa brat."

Vodka put his gun away grumbling. "Should we tail her?"

"No." Gin puffed his cigarette. "We should wait a couple of days. To see how the girl interacts with the kid. But we will spy on them. Let's go."

I dashed up the street panting heavily. I didn't see Kudo or Ran anywhere. I didn't dare call out their names in case I was being followed. I kept going and a minute later I saw the Detective Agency. I sighed in relief. I opened the door and walked up the stairs. I opened the first door, after I had climbed a few stairs. I peeked in.

"…should go look for her," Ran was saying. "Miyuki might've gotten lost!"

Conan was trying to calm her down. "Don't worry, Ran-neechan. Miyuki-neechan knows where she's going."

I walked in. "Hey. I'm here." I set down my bag. Conan and Ran looked up at me.

"Oh, thank goodness your okay!" Ran cried. "I thought you were lost!"

I smiled. "Thanks for your concern Ran. But, I managed to get here. So, when do I get to meet the famous Sleeping Kogoro?"

There was a man sitting at the desk in the room. He had been watching a small TV that was blaring music. _Okino Yoko, _I guessed.

He looked up at me. "Ran, who the hell is this?"

**And that's the end of the chapter! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think! I have a lot planned...Like a Kaitou Kid heist! But, I need a little help. Please give me some ideas! ARIGATO TO WHOEVER JUST READ THIS**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:**WELL I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA SAY SO I WON'T BOTHER.**

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I'm on a roll! *Pumps fist in air* Ok, enough with that. Enjoy!  
**

_Well, here we go again!_ I grumbled in my head. I smiled.

"Hello, Mouri-san." I said bowing. "My name is Edogawa Miyuki. I'm Conan-kun's older sister. I'm visiting from America. Pleased to meet you!" Conan and I snickered at Kogoro's expression and dropped jaw. Ok, I'll never get sick or the reactions!

"Wha- Brat- sister?" He sputtered.

"Yes, Dad." Ran giggled. "This is Conan-kun's sister Miyuki. She's going to be staying with us a while."

"WHAT? I can barely support just you two!" Conan and I rolled our eyes.

"Ojiisan," Conan whined in his most childish voice. "Please, please let Miyuki-neechan stay here! I haven't seen her in forever!"  
Ran glared at Kogoro. "DAD?"

Kogoro looked nervously at his daughter. "Su-sure."  
"YAY!" Conan and I yelled.

"Thank you very much, Mouri-san. Or should I call you Ojiisan now?" I grinned.

Kogoro sighed and went back to watching his dear Yoko-chan. "Sure, whatever. You should sleep in Ran's room." Ran and I both nodded.

"Ok. Let me get your stuff for you." Ran offered. She walked out of the office up the flight of stairs. Conan and I followed her.

"Oi, Kudo." I whispered. "I need to talk to you."  
Conan nodded and we went to his and Kogoro's room. It was a pigsty. There were beer cans and litter all over the floor, except for a small space where I guessed Conan slept.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"When I was trying to catch up for you after we left Hakase's," I started to explain. "I saw Gin and Vodka." Conan looked shocked.

"What did you do?" He asked sharply.

"I decided to eavesdrop. I was really careful, unlike you at Tropical Land." He grimaced at the memory. "I listened and they were talking about the Boss. They said he has orders for them to capture you and bring you to the guy." Conan's mouth opened and he was speechless.

"What?" he gaped. "Impossible! They couldn't have figured it out…"

"No." Conan looked up at me. "I doubt that's it. Maybe they want to recruit you or something." His face hardened.

"Well, in any case, we should be on the lookout. Are you sure they didn't see you?"

"Pretty sure. Unless it was after I left."

"Gin must have noticed something. He's too smart not to."

"Be extra careful. They could do anything. Oh yeah," I added. "Let me have your phone number just in case something happens." The shrunken detective nodded and we exchanged numbers.

"Miyuki! Conan-kun!" We heard Ran calling. "Come on! It's time for bed!"

"Oh, crap."

"Now what?" Conan asked me.

"What am I supposed to do about school?"

"Damn it." He swore. "Well, I guess we sign you up for middle school."

"Hm. Oh yeah." I remembered. "I wanna meet the Shohen Tantei-dan!"

Conan gave me a strange look. "Really?"

"Yup!"

He sighed. "Well, tomorrow, I guess. But seriously, Chelsea. Be on the lookout for anything." I nodded solemnly.

"Conan-kun! Miyuki!"

"Coming!" We both called.

"Good night."

**OH YEAH! So, how was it? Tell me your thoughts and comments! I appreciate it! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Hopefully, another chapter will be done today.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:**I WON'T EVEN BOTHER.**

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy.  
**

I yawned. It was a Tuesday morning. I HATE Tuesday mornings. It's so boring and tiring. Everything's dreary. Still in the beginning of a new school week. Get up early, blah, blah, blah.

"Miyuki!"  
I grumbled. Did I mention I HATE Tuesdays?

"Coming, Ran!" I called.

That's right. Yesterday I was transported to this world somehow. I'm staying with the Mouris. I'm posing as Edogawa Conan's sister Miyuki. Then I remembered Gin and Vodka. My blood chilled. _Hm,_I thought. _I hope Conan will be okay…_

I rolled out of the futon and dragged myself towards my suitcase. I chose my usual outfit: Jeans and a striped t-shirt with a jacket.

I walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Good morning!" Ran and Conan answered.

I looked around. "Where's Ojiisan?"

"Still sleeping."

I sat down next to Conan and started to slowly wake up. I yawned.

"Oh, Miyuki." Ran said. "I signed you up for Teiten Middle School."

Now, that woke me up.

"Oh, um thanks Ran." I stuttered. Then I remember something about Japanese culture. It's rude if you're younger to address someone older than you by his or her first name.

"Um, Ran?" She looked at me.

"Yes, Miyuki?"

"Uh, do you want me to call you Ran-neechan? You are older than me, and you can call me Miyuki-chan. Is that okay?"

Ran smiled. "Of course it is, Miyuki-chan."

We ate breakfast chatting a bit. In the middle, Kogoro stumbled into the room and started stuffing his face. Ran started to scold him and Conan and I snickered. Ah, it was nice to be in this world. Well, except for the Black Organization that is.

Soon, it was time for the three of us to go to school. We started walking together. First, we dropped the faux child off at Teiten Elementary School. I waved goodbye and said "Have a great day, Conan-kun~"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead about 100 times.

Then, Ran walked me to Teiten Middle School. It was a few blocks from Conan's school and Ran's was a few blocks away as well. She dropped me off there. We waved good-bye to each other.

I sighed. And I headed through the schoolyard.

**Sorry, a little short. Still working though. Tell me what you think! Arigato gozaimasu! Next chapter, we'll see how my first day of school goes. And possible meet Suzuki Sonoko and the Shohen Tantei-dan! See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:**YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY. HOWEVER, I DO OWN TANAKA MASANORI, KONDO EIKO, KUROKI AIMI, ITO HITOMI, AND ME  
**

**Yes! Another chapter done! Arigato for the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! I'm talking about Sock Monsta and anitahailey! YOU TWO ARE SUPER AWESOME AMAZING WICKED SPECIAL! ENJOY!  
**

**Sock Monsta: Arigato! The words are just flowing to me and I keep writing. I'm really glad you like it! Please keep supporting me and reviewing!  
**

**anitahailey: ARIGATO! I'm SO glad you love it! I will try to write as much as possible today! I'm on Thanksgiving Vacation, so I have the time. Please keep supporting me and reviewing!  
**

I felt people staring at me. I ignored them and walked to the principal's office. I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning." A man sitting in a chair greeted.

"Good morning." I replied. "My name is Edogawa Miyuki. I'm from the United States of America. I'm a new student here."

"Ah, hold on a second." The man looked at a clipboard. "Yes, you were signed up yesterday. By the way, my name is Tanaka Masanori. I'm the principal here." I nodded.

"Ok, let's get you a school uniform."

Ten minutes later, I was wearing a white skirt with blue along the bottom. I had a white shirt and a matching blue blazer on. Principal Tanaka looked at me approvingly,

"Yes, a perfect fit. Now, let's see. You're in room 1A. Kondo Eiko is your teacher. Now, run along. Enjoy your time here!" I nodded and left.

I walked down the school hallways until I saw a classroom that said 1A. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A second later, the door slid open. A woman with chocolate brown hair tied in a bun was standing there. She smiled.

"Oh, you must be Edogawa Miyuki-chan."

"Yes. And I'm assuming you're Kondo-sensei?" The teacher nodded. She turned around.

"Okay, class." She announced. "Today, we have a new student."

The class started to whisper.

"Come in, and introduce yourself, please." I walked into the classroom next to the desk. I turned to face the class.

"Hello, my name is Edogawa Miyuki. I'm from America. Please treat me well!" I bowed.

The class started to whisper again.

"She's cute!"

"Ew!"  
"Ooh, America?"

"Edogawa? Isn't that the name of the kid who's Kaitou Kid's rival?"

"Edogawa-kun, you can sit next to Ito Hitomi-kun." Kondo-sensei pointed to an empty seat next to a girl. She had long black hair tied in a braid. She was wearing glasses and blushed. I walked down the aisle and took a seat.

"Hello," I smiled

"Hello." Hitomi replied.

"Okay, time to continue the class. What is 2x+5x-8y if x equals…" And the class went on.

When it was lunchtime, a bunch of students crowded around my seat.

"Nice to meet you, Edogawa-kun!"

"How was America?"  
"Do you like mysteries?"  
"Nice to meet you! America was good. Yep, mysteries are awesome!" I answered smiling.

"Is Edogawa Conan your brother?"

I looked to see who asked that question. It was a girl with blonde hair and ice-cold blue eyes. I shivered. She was smirking, and I wondered why.

"Uh, yes. Conan-kun is my little brother."

"Aw!" A bunch of girls squealed. "Conan is so cute and smart!"

"Yup! That's my little brother! So," I looked over at the blonde. "What's your name?"

Another smirk. "My name's Kuroki Aimi. If you're wondering," She added. "My mother was American and my father Japanese."

"Ah, I see." _Seems suspicious, _I thought. _I should keep an eye on her._ Then I turned to the Hitomi.

"Hi, so you're name's Hitomi?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Your eyes match your name." I commented. Hitomi blushed.

"May I call you Hitomi-chan?"

"Sure."

"Do you wanna be friends?"

Hitomi looked overjoyed. "Of course!"

I grinned. "Then that's settled."

My new friend and I talked for the rest of lunch. I learned that she's a pretty shy person. She also doesn't have any friends. I wondered why, she's so nice. She also loves mysteries too! I think were gonna be great friends! After lunch, we had more schoolwork. I was very happy when the bell rang.

_Yes!_ I thought. _Now I can meet Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko! And maybe Sonoko!_

Conan sighed. Kami, did Chelsea have to embarrass him like that? Oh, well. He walked into the classroom. He was bombarded by Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko.

"Is it true?" Ayumi demanded.

"Huh? What?" Conan asked confused.

Mitsuhiko sighed. "Conan-kun, is it true that you have a sister visiting from America?"

Conan blinked. "Ye-yeah, it's true. Wait, when did you hear that?"

Genta pointed at Haibara. "Haibara told us!"  
Conan walked up to Haibara. "That was fast."

Haibara shrugged. "I thought they should know."

"Oh, that's right. Haibara, we need to talk after school. It has to do with Them." Haibara paled and nodded.

"Ok, class!" Kobayashi-sensei called. "It's time for class to begin!"

The day passed quickly.

When school got out, the fake child quickly told Haibara what Chelsea had told him the previous night. Haibara looked like she was about to faint.

"They want you?" Haibara muttered. "This is _not _good." She grabbed Conan's arm. "Kudo-kun, promise me you'll be careful!"

Kudo looked surprised, but smiled. "I promise."

"Oi, Conan, Haibara!" Genta shouted at them. "Hurry up, I wanna meet Conan's neechan!"

"Coming!" They called and ran to catch up with their three childhood friends.

"What's up, Ran?" Suzuki Sonoko asked her best friend. "Is something wrong?"

Ran smiled. "No, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, that's right! I haven't told you yet!" Now, Sonoko looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Conan-kun has a thirteen year old sister named Miyuki. She's from America and is staying with us."

"WHAT? THAT BRAT HAS A SISTER?" Sonoko screamed.

"SHHHHH!" Ran said urgently. Everyone was staring at them.

"Uh, sorry. It's nothing." Ran told her classmates.

"Well," Sonoko had recovered from her surprise. "I have to meet the brat's sister. Can I meet her after school?"

"Sure. I think Miyuki-chan would like that."

"Yeah!" I stretched my arms. "It feels great to be out of school! How about you?" I asked Hitomi.

She giggled. "Yeah, me too."

"Now, I have to go find Ran-neechan and Conan-kun. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure!"

We ran off to find them.

**YAY! Another chapter done! 4 chapters today! I'm really on a roll now! Also, 6 reviews already! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! You guys are the BEST! Please review and tell me how it's progressing! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU WHO EVER IS READING THIS 'CAUSE YOU ROCK! Next chapter: I meet the Shohen Tantei-dan and Sonoko! I introduce my new friend. How are people going to react to each other? Also, will the Black Organization strike? Find out next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:**I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. BUT I DO OWN ITO HITOMI AND MYSELF.**

**YAY! Another chapter done! It's great to update so frequently! I have seven reviews now! Arigato! Please ENJOY!  
**

"Oh, I can't wait!" Ayumi squealed. "I wanna know how Conan-kun's neechan is! I bet she's really pretty!"

"Yeah," Mitsuhiko agreed. "I wonder is she's as good as a detective as Conan-kun is?"

"Miyuki-neechan isn't the best detective," Conan interrupted. "But she loves mysteries, and knows a lot."

"Well, she has to, if she's your sister!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"I'm hungry!" complained Genta.

Haibara rolled her eyes. "Let's just find Miyuki-neechan okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads. They were walking towards Teiten Middle School. Then, they saw two familiar figures.

"Ran-neechan! Sonoko-neechan!" Conan called.

"I can't _wait_ to meet the brat's sister," Sonoko was saying. "I wonder if she's as annoying as him."  
"Sonoko!" Ran protested. They were heading towards Teiten Middle School. "Be nice! Miyuki-chan is really sweet."

Sonoko snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Suddenly, they heard their names being called.

"Ran-neechan! Sonoko-neechan!"

They looked up and saw five familiar kids running towards them.

"Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my friends wanted to meet Miyuki-neechan," He explained. He looked up at Sonoko. "I'm assuming you're here for the same thing?"

Sonoko scowled. She hated it when the brat was smart. "Whatever, kid."

Now, Conan was scowling. He _hated_ being called 'kid' because of the Phantom Thief.

"Ran-neechan! Conan-kun!"

Ran and Conan looked up to see Miyuki running towards them with a girl with long black hair in a braid in tow.

"Ah, Miyuki-chan!" Ran waved.

"So, that's Miyuki-neechan?" Genta whispered to Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. "She looks like Conan and she's kinda cute."

"Well, of course she looks like Conan! They're siblings!" Mitsuhiko stated. "Geez, Genta."  
"But Genta, you're right. Miyuki-neechan is pretty, just like Conan's cute!" Ayumi blushed while Genta and Mitsuhiko glared.

"Hey, Miyuki-neechan!" Conan called as the pair ran up to the group.

"Hi, Conan-kun! Hey, how about we introduce everybody?" I said. I was really excited. I was about to meet some of the cutest and funniest characters!

Conan nodded. "This is Haibara Ai, Yoshida Ayumi-chan, Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko-neechan." He pointed to each person as he introduced them. "And I'm Edogawa Conan!" He gave a childish smile to Hitomi. "Who is your friend, neechan?"

I smiled back. "Hello everybody. It's nice to finally meet all of you! Conan-kun has told me so much about all of you. This is my friend Ito Hitomi-chan! She loves mysteries as much as I do!"

"Hello." Hitomi said quietly.

"Well, well. So this is the brat's sister?" Sonoko asked.

"Yup! That's me! Should I call you Sonoko-neechan too?" I grinned.

"If you must." Sonoko sniffed. "Ran and I were going to go shopping. Would you and Hitomi-chan want to come?"

"Sure! That would be great! How about you Hitomi-chan?"  
Hitomi blushed. "I would be honored."  
"Hey, you guys, what are you going to do?" Ran asked Conan and the others.

"Well, we wanted to meet Conan's sister." Ayumi piped up. "But, now we've done that. What should we do now?"

"Do you wanna come with us?" I asked. Sonoko gave me a strange look.

"Yeah!" Came the reply.

"Now that that's settled, let's go!" I shouted.

And we all headed off together.

**Sorry, this was a little short. But arigato for reading and the reviews are great. YOU GUYS ROCK! Please keep supporting! Next chapter will have the Black Organization! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU IF YOU'RE READING THIS. SEE YA NEXT TIME! Oh yeah, I have a poll for the Boss of the Black Organization. Please check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. BUT I DO OWN DAIQUIRI.**

**Arigato for all reviews! 6 chapters in one day! Amazing, huh? Arigato to Em Phantom for reviewing! **

**Em Phantom: Well arigato, I'm REALLY glad you like it! And yes, seeing the new Harry Potter movie is a great excuse. Everyone is seeing it. I haven't yet though. DX Arigato again! This story is just what I want to happen in the story. But I imagined it and started writing. Please keep supporting and reviewing! ARIGATO FOR THE THIRD TIME!**

**Sorry, a little short, but...ENJOY!  
**

_Hm…_ Gin thought. _Why does That Person want Edogawa Conan and that girl? Well, let's do a little research._

Gin figured that the girl must be in middle school. In no time, he had hacked into Teiten Middle School's main computer. He searched for new students. Gin saw a picture of the girl and clicked on it.

_Interesting…Edogawa Miyuki?_ _If I remember correctly, that kid never had a sister._ Gin continued his research. She had just transferred from the United States of America. Friendly, hyper, smart. Likes mysteries…

_Well this Edogawa Miyuki is quite a mystery herself._ Gin smirked. _I guess I'll just have to ask her herself when I catch her._ Suddenly, Gin's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Aniki?"

"What is it, Vodka?"

"I'm still watching the Detective Agency like you said. A couple of times, the kid and the girl have hunched into a corner and whispered to each other. What should I do?"

"Continue watching and reporting. The time's not right yet." Then Gin hung up. A moment later, the phone rang again.

"What?"

"It's me." A cold female's voice said.

"What have you got to report?"

"I'm in the girl's classroom. She's very friendly, bouncy, and ecstatic. It gets on my nerves. However, she's very smart and has a sharp eye. Could be useful."  
"…I see. Keep up the good work, Daiquiri."

Gin could practically _feel_ Daiquiri smirking.

"You got it."

And the phone went dead.

**Well, how was it? Mysterious enough? I hope so! Tell me what you think! ARIGAYO GOZAIMASU!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:**DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

**Arigato. Here's another chapter. 7 chapters in one day! It's a record! Kinda short, but enjoy!  
**

"Ah, that was so much fun~" I sighed happily. The shopping trip was a success. They had shopped until they dropped. Sonoko had paid for everything. I guess that's the luxury of being rich. The Detective Boys had gone and looked at Kamen Yaiba stuff. Haibara had stayed with us teenage girls though. Sonoko found out that I had a pretty good taste in clothing.

"She's better that you, Ran." Sonoko had snickered.

We went around to every store. I saw a shirt that said "I eat sarcasm for breakfast." I said Haibara should get it, and I received a glare that could've killed me 300 times. Ran and Sonoko both got a few things. Hitomi ended up getting a new outfit, because we forced her to. Maybe it'll help boost her self-confidence.

Ran, Conan, and I finally got home at seven o' clock. Kogoro, unfortunately, had been starving and demanded for dinner. Ran agreed and I offered to help. We made a curry that was pretty good. I'm proud, because I _suck_ at cooking. Ran is one heck of a teacher.

After dinner, I did my homework. It was surprisingly easy, compared to my old stuff in America. I finished it in no time. After that, I called Conan over for a little meeting.

"Hey." I said quietly. "I think we should call your mom and dad to tell them about this in case they suddenly decide to pop up." Conan nodded in agreement.

When we explained the situation, Yukiko was thrilled. "Yes!" she squealed. "I'll finally have the daughter I always wanted~"

Conan's expression was priceless. "I guess I wasn't good enough for her." He grumbled. I giggled.

Yuusaku was very calm about it. "I see, though I wonder how she got here."

"You're not the only one." I muttered.

After that, we hung up.

"Have you noticed?" I asked quietly.

"You mean that we're being spied on?" I nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed. It's got to be the Organization."

I sighed. "Well, we have to be _extremely_ careful now. Geez."

"Well, keep an eye out."

"That reminds me. There's a girl in my class and she seems pretty suspicious. She has blonde hair, ice-cold blue eyes, and she's always sneering. Her name is Kuroki Aimi."

Conan thought for a moment. "It might just be her, but she could be a member. Watch her, just in case."

"Will do."

"See ya tomorrow."

**Well, here's another chapter. Please review! Happy early Thanksgiving! I'll hopefully update tomorrow! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU TO WHOEVER JUST READ THIS.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:**I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. BUT I DO OWN HITOMI, AIMI, KONDO, AND ME.**

**Here's a chapter. Sorry it took so long. Happy Thanksgiving! Anyway, I have 24 reviews! I'm amazed! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**moonwalkee1821: Arigato for all the reviews. Yeah, I like Heiji's accent. It's southern like, but also gangsta. Well, you may be right or wrong. Yep, the plot is very thick right now. ARIGATO for rviews!  
**

**anitahailey: I'm really glad you like my story! And yes, I'm planning on mentioning people like this for reviews. People deserve to be noticed! ARIGATO for reviews! (Arigato for adding me!)**

**Shadowgin: I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think! Arigato!**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: I'm really glad you like the story! I'll try to update as frequently as possible! Keep your eyes peeled! Arigato for reviewing! Please keep supporting me!**

**Klette290596: Yep! 7 chapters! I'm amazed myself! And sometimes it will be Shohen Tantei-dan or Detective Boys. Arigato for reviewing!  
**

It was a great Wednesday. I woke up feeling happy and excited. At least it was the middle of the school week and not the beginning again. I quickly got dressed in my new school uniform. It was cute; I've got to admit. I just wasn't used to them. I went into the kitchen and helped Ran in the kitchen. It was fun making Japanese style food. I could tell Ran liked having company. I couldn't blame her; she lives with two males.

After breakfast, Ran, Conan and I walked to school again. I stretched.

"Ah~ isn't it a fantastic day?" I asked.

"Yup!" Conan smiled at me.

Again, we dropped off Conan and I said bye to Ran after.

I walked into room 1A and sat down at my seat. Hitomi was already there reading a book.

"Hey, Hitomi-chan. What are you reading?"

Hitomi looked up from her book. "It's Sherlock Holmes. He's my favorite detective!"

I smiled. "Really? Same with me. But, have you ever read Arsène Lupin? I like him as well."

Hitomi looked a little confused. "The gentleman thief?"

I nodded. "Yup! Even though I like detectives, gentlemen thieves are also pretty cool!"

Hitomi smiled slyly. "So, who do like better then? The famous Detective of the East Kudo Shinichi, or Kaitou Kid?"

I laughed. "Well, that's a pretty hard choice there. I can't really say, Kudo always finds the truth, while Kid has clever tricks up his sleeves. I guess they're tied for me."

"Really?"

I looked up from my desk to see Kuroki Aimi smirking down at me.

"I thought you would have chosen the detective hands down," she continued. "Since, well, he's your relative after all."

Hitomi gasped. "Kudo Shinichi's your relative?"

"Yup! He's my cousin. He's really great to be around." I smiled outside, but inside I worried. _How did Kuroki-kun know that? Not many people know that Conan is 'related'. Suspicious is written all over her face._

"So, who do like then?" I asked Aimi. "Detective or thief?"

Does she ever stop smirking? "Neither. I'd prefer, hm… Assassin. A person sneaky and clothed in black."

I stiffened. "Kuroki-kun, that's creepy." Hitomi shivered.

"Ah, maybe. But shouldn't we see a perspective in everyone's view?"

"I guess so… But still creepy." Hitomi said.

"Well, I'm sure Miyuki-kun agrees. Right?" Aimi lowered her head next to my ear. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." She whispered so that only I could hear. I was frozen.

"S-sure." I managed to get out.

Thankfully, Kondo-sensei started the class at that moment. Though I went through the day appearing happy and cheerful, on the inside I kept thinking about what Aimi had said.

_This is not good._

**Well, a chapter done! Again, Happy Thanksgiving! Please review and tell me what you thought. Today I showed my cousins this story and they both liked it. (They had no idea what Detective Conan was) Arigato to everybody! Also, moonwalker1821 is a friend of mine. There's a story called Detective Conan: The White Ninja of Soka Village. I've read it and I like it a lot! Please check it out! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU~**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

**Here's another chapter! Sorry, this one is pretty short. But, enjoy!  
**

After school, Ran, Conan and I went home. We were doing chores and homework. When Ran wasn't looking, I talked to the shrunken detective about Aimi.

Conan groaned. "She's definitely one of Them."

"But, there's nothing we can do! She's part of my class and I can't kick her out!" I started to panic.

"I know. You just have to stay away from her as much as possible. There's nothing more we _can_ do."

I growled in frustration. "Why? Argh!"

Conan lowered his eyes to the ground. "Well, that's why they're known to be deadly and geniuses. Both the FBI and CIA are after them too."

"I know that, but STILL! Kami, I need to stop worrying. So what are we supposed to do?"

"Just be wary and stay away from her. However, keep watching her."

"Fine, I'll do my best. Oh yeah, shouldn't we call Hattori, Agasa and Haibara?" I asked. "They should know about the current situation."

Conan nodded. He opened his cell phone and called Hattori.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Hattori, it's me."

"Ah, Kudo! How ya doin'?"

"Not good." Kudo said grimly. "Listen."

After we explained the situation to him, he swore.

"Dammit! This is _not_ good. Be careful, ya two!"

"Don't worry. We will." I assured him. "Sorry, but we have to call the Professor and Haibara now. Bye." Hattori said the same thing, and we hung up. Then we called the Professor's place.

We explained again. I could feel Haibara's fear.

"Why? I can't figure out why they're doing this!" She hissed.

"We don't know either. But you should be careful too." I warned. "They might still be after you, Sherry."

Haibara was silent, but said, "Got it."

Then she hung up.

"Conan-kun! Miyuki-chan!" Ran called. "Dinner time!"

"Coming!" We called. Then we stared at each other for a moment.

"Remember, just keep your cool, stay away from her, but watch her. And be careful." I nodded and then we joined Ran and Kogoro for dinner.

**Well, how was it? It's getting more and more dangerous. The Black Organization are lurking just around the corner. Please review! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:** YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA SAY, SO I WON'T.**

**Here's the third chapter for today! Yes! Also, I wanna thank moonwalker1821 for reviewing so quickly!**

**moonwalker1821: Yup! Arigato for mentioning me as well! Here's the next chapter for you! Wait no longer!  
**

"That was great~ Thanks Ran!" I sighed happily. "I'm so stuffed, I can't eat anymore!" Kogoro and Conan nodded in agreement, holding their stomachs. Ran smiled.

"Thank you, Miyuki-chan. I'm glad you liked it."

After we cleaned up all the dishes, we went into the office to watch the news. Apparently Sonoko's uncle Suzuki Jirokichi had found a new rare jewel. Jirokichi held up a beautiful blue sapphire on the TV. It was glowing radiantly.

"This is the Cerulean Wave." Jirokichi stated proudly. "It's the newest addition to my jewel collection! Its brilliance beats any other sapphire!"

Then Jirokichi pointed at straight at the screen. "I know you're watching this Kid!" He yelled. "I challenge you to take the Cerulean Wave! It's being held at the Suzuki mansion!"

I sweat dropped. "Does he ever learn?" I whispered to Conan.

Conan shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

"Hmph." Kogoro stood up off the couch. "I'll catch Kaitou Kid if he dares come to take the jewel!"

I groaned. Oh boy. "Honestly, I doubt that."

Everyone turned to look at me. "Why do you say that?" Kogoro asked gruffly.

"Oh, uh, well… Conan-kun here told me all about Kaitou Kid and his heists! I've heard how he's tricked the Kaitou Kid Taskforce hands down!" I quickly stated as an excuse.

Kogoro snorted. "Well, he won't outsmart me!"

I rolled my eyes. So did Conan. "Kid hasn't even sent out the heist note yet!" he pointed out.

"That's true." Ran agreed.

"Hey, can we go if there's a heist?" I asked. "I've heard so much from Conan-kun and I really wanna see one for real!"

"I'm going anyway if he does send a heist note." Kogoro announced. "You guys can come if you want."

"Yay!" I cheered.

All of a sudden, the TV started flashing. We turned to see an urgent update.

"Kaitou Kid has sent a warning!" The news reported announced.

"That was fast." Conan muttered.

The heist note popped up on the screen. It read:

_The cool breeze sweeps over the blue ocean and pushes it along._

_ The sun has vanished; the moon at it's highest._

_ Fa_11 1_eaves _f1y_ through the air_

_ The ocean is taken in by the moonlight._

_ Kaitou Kid (DOODLE)_

"This note is quite easy." Conan stated. "He plans to steal the jewel at midnight and on-"

"November 11th, right? Tomorrow." I interrupted.

"Yup." Conan smiled.

Kogoro looked back and forth at us, shocked. "How did you figure that out so quickly?"

I shrugged. "Like, Conan-kun said, it's easy. It's at midnight because that's when the moon is the highest."

"Also, it's on the eleventh because four L's were replaced with 1's." Conan continued. "November 11th is 1111."

Ran clapped her hands together. "Oh, now I get it!"

I grinned. "Yup, it's pretty simple."

Kogoro still looked shocked, but then quickly composed himself. "Well, we should call the Kaitou Kid Taskforce and tell them." He walked over to the phone and dialed the number. Kogoro quickly told Nakamori (who had answered the phone) what the note meant.

"Yes, that's right. Okay, we'll be there tomorrow. Bye." Kogoro hung up.

"Yes! We get to go to a Kaitou Kid heist!" I squealed.

"Miyuki-neechan!" Conan whined. "Don't be so excited! Kid's a thief!"

"I know, but still! I'll finally get to see him with my own two eyes!"

Ran smiled, and then checked her watch. "Oh my, it's nine. Conan-kun, Miyuki-chan, we have school tomorrow. Time for bed."

"Okay!" Conan and I replied.

"Good night, everyone! See ya tomorrow!"

**OH YEAH! The next chapter: A KAITOU KID HEIST! *screaming fangirls* GET READY! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! Please review! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU TO PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:** WHY DO I DO THIS? BECAUSE I HAVE TO.**

**Here's another chapter! ARIGATO to moonwalker1821 for reviewing so fast! YOU ROCK!**

**moonwalker1821: Yup! Finally, a heist! The riddle was a little... well it was easy like I said in the story. I'm not good at that stuff. Oh well! Sorry, but the heist is next chapter! ENJOY!  
**

_Yes! A Kaitou Kid heist tonight! _Was my first thought. Then I remembered Aimi and the Black Organization and I immediately was gloomy. Then, _Oh well! Deal with it, Chelsea! So what, the most evil organization ever is after you and wants to kill you! Cheer up! Who can ruin a Kaitou Kid heist?_

After breakfast, walking to school, blah blah blah, I was in class next to Hitomi. I looked around for Aimi. There she was, smirking away at me and watching my every move. Oh well.

"Hitomi-chan! Guess what?" I squealed happily.

"What, Miyuki-chan?"

"No, no!" I wagged my finger. "Hitomi-chan, you like mysteries right? Try to solve this one yourself!"

Hitomi looked doubtful, but planted a look of determination on her face. "Okay, let's see… Is it your birthday today?"

"Nope!"

"You're getting something really special?"

"Close! It's technically special, so…"

"Aha!" Hitomi looked triumphant. "I know! There was a Kaitou Kid notice last night, right? Are you going?"

"BINGO!" I screamed. "Great job!"

Hitomi blushed. "It was nothing…"

"Hm? Kaitou Kid you say?"

Guess who? Yep, it was Aimi.

"Yeah, Kuroki-kun. I'm excited!" I replied.

"Oh, Miyuki-chan. Please call me Aimi-chan."

I was confused. "Okay?" Then she walked back to her seat.

Hitomi gasped. I turned to her. "What is it?"

"Kuroki-kun _never _lets _anyone_ call her Aimi-chan! Only people who are really, really, _really_ close to her!"

"Is that so?" I muttered so low Hitomi couldn't hear me.

"What did you do?" She asked me.

"Um, nothing."

"Well, Kuroki-kun must feel a kinship with you because you're from America or something!"

"Maybe…" I said darkly.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Conan sighed. Learning stuff you've known for 10 years again is a little boring. Ok, maybe a lot.

Conan breathed a sigh of relief when the school bell for the end of the day sounded.

"So?" Ayumi demanded. "Are you going to Kaitou Kid's heist?"

Conan gave another sigh, but not of relief. "Yep. I am."

Mitsuhiko and Genta gave him a jealous look. "Aw, your so lucky!" They chorused.

"Sure. Ok." Conan said tiredly. He was sick of worrying about the Black Organization, and he had a major headache. The kids weren't helping at all. Maybe the heist will take his mind of things, though. He continued to walk with the Detective Boys, sighing constantly.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey, Ran."

Ran looked up at Sonoko.

"Yeah?"

"You're coming tonight, right?"

"Yup! I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

"Great! Oh how I wish Kid-sama would just steal me with the Cerulean Blue! Kid-sama, Kid-sama~" Sonoko said dreamily.

Ran sighed and gave a small smile. Will her friend ever learn that Kid doesn't even know who she is? Well, she didn't want to ruin Sonoko's fun.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"...yes." Daiquiri reported. "She's going to the Kaitou Kid heist tonight. Probably the brat will be there too. He is Kid's rival, after all."

"Hm." A low, rusty voice said. "We'll be there."

"Will do, Gin." She smirked. That smirk was her trademark. "See you there." Daiquiri hung up.

_Well,_ she thought. _This is getting interesting. _

**How was it? Please tell me! Arigato! NEXT CHAPTER: A KAITOU KID HEIST! Let's see how Kid will react when I know his identity, and... his phobia! *SNICKER* This is gonna be fun!**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:**YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

**Arigato to moonwalker1821 for reviewing so fast! You're amazing!**

**moonwalker1821: Sorry, no actual heist action int his chapter. But we've finally gotten to the Suzuki mansion! ENJOY  
**

When I got home, I collapsed on the couch in the office. Today was such a long day. Especially, since of Aimi. Hitomi's words keep running through my head.

_Kuroki-kun __never__ lets __anyone __call her Aimi-chan! Only people who are really, really, __really __close to her!_

I wondered why. She's a Black Organization member, and… Hm. I just don't get it.

Then, I heard an "I'm home!"

"Hey, Conan-kun!" I called back.

A minute later, the shrunken highschool detective walked in. "Hey, Miyuki-neechan."

"It's alright. Ojiisan is out, probably at a horserace, and Ran isn't home yet. I think she was going straight to Sonoko's because of tonight."

Conan sighed. "Ok, then Chelsea. So, how was school?"

I groaned remembering. "Oh, everything went fine, _except_ the fact that Aimi really wants me to call her Aimi-chan and never lets anyone else."

Conan gaped. "She _what_?"

I explained and he was speechless.

"This is quite a mystery." He muttered.

"Well, you're a detective aren't you?" I smiled weakly. "You can solve it!"

"Well, I'll definitely try." He thought for a second. "Oh yeah, about Kaitou Kid. Do you know his identity?"

I looked at the faux child. "Kudo, you know the answer."

"I figured as much. I'm assuming you're not going to tell me?"

I smirked. "You got that right. It's not for me to tell you. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. Oh, I also know his greatest weakness."

Conan looked up at me shocked. "He has one big weakness, huh?"

"Yup, and it's quite funny actually. Keep looking, you'll find out what soon."

He sighed. I grinned. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking a bit and doing homework. When Kogoro came home, we were ready to go. We had decided to go at five o' clock for preparations.

When we arrived at the Suzuki mansion, there were police cars everywhere. Kogoro, Conan and I walked over to a man yelling at the rest of the men.

"Ok, men!" He barked. "We're going to catch Kid tonight!"

"Yes, sir!" Came the reply.

"Nakamori!" Kogoro called.

Nakamori turned around and saw Kogoro. "Mouri, glad you could come." He said gruffly. Then he saw me and asked, "Who's this?"

"Ah, this is Edogawa Miyuki. She's this brat's sister and is staying with us from America."

Nakamori nodded curtly at me. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." I bowed.

All of a sudden, I heard my name being called.

"Miyuki-chan! Conan-kun! Dad!"

Ran and Sonoko came running up to us.

"Hi, Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan." Conan and I replied.

Nakamori stared at Ran for a second. "Geez, you look so much like Aoko… I'll never get used to it."

"Aoko?" Ran tilted her head. "Who's that?"

"Ah, Aoko's my daughter." Nakamori said. "Actually, she's here tonight with her friend."

My ears perked up. Well, well, he decided to show as himself.

Then, we heard "Dad!" being called.

I turned to see who said it. A girl with long brown hair like Ran's except wilder was running up with a boy. The boy looked exactly like Kudo Shinichi, except messier hair.

"Hey, Dad." Aoko greeted. "Who are these people?"

All everyone could do was stare. Conan was frozen in shock. Kogoro looked back and forth at Ran and Aoko. Sonoko and Ran stared at the couple.

"Sh-Shinichi?" Ran sputtered.

The boy looked up and gave a small smile. "No, I'm sorry. My name's Kuroba Kaito."

"She looks exactly like you, Ran!" Sonoko shouted, pointing at Aoko.

Oh, boy. Things were getting a little hectic.

"How about someone introduces us all?" I asked.

Nakamori cleared his throat. "I'll do the honors."

"This is Mouri Kogoro, the famous Sleeping Detective. This is Mouri Ran, his daughter. This is Suzuki Sonoko, the old man's niece. This is Edogawa Conan, who's staying with the Mouris. And this is Edogawa Miyuki, Conan-kun's sister." He pointed to each person in order.

"This is my daughter, Aoko. And this is Kuroba Kaito, a magician. He's Aoko's childhood friend.

There was a chorus of "Hello, nice to meet you." I saw Kaito's brow rise when I was introduced. I smirked. This was gonna be a fun night.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Hm._ Kaito thought when Miyuki was introduced. _Tantei-kun never had a sister before. Well, we'll see if she's as good as her 'brother' tonight._

**So, how was it? I have Kuroba Kaito and Edogawa Conan actually meet! Yay! Next chapter _should_ have some heist action. Please review! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU TO WHOEVER IS READING THIS 'CAUSE YOU ROCK**_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:** YOU KNOW... NEVER MIND.**

**Here's the chapter! Finally the heist starts! Arigato to all reviewers!**

**moonwalker1821: Yeah, sorry. But the heist begins now!**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: Oh, you have school? D: Aw... I'm lucky 'cause I;m on vacation! I'm really happy you like it! Arigato!  
**

**Shadowgin: Hey! I'm glad you like the story! I agree with you on the school thing. Arigato for the review!**

**peltra: Arigato! I'm so glad that everyone likes the story! And, yes, I do know about Kid knowing Sonoko, but, oh well.**

**Em Phantom: Arigato! I'm not great at writing riddles and it was pretty simple! And the situation might just go down.**

**Klette290595: Arigato for your continuous reviews! Aimi is quite a mystery. And you know I'll update soon!  
**

**AkemiXchan: I'm really glad you like it! ARIGATO FOR REVIEWING!**

**Sock Monsta: Arigato for the reviews! Yeah, I made a mistake on Shonen Tantei-dan!**

**Now, onto the story...  
**

I thought this was a rather interesting situation. Kudo and Kaito could be brothers. Also, it's quite funny because Kaito knows about Kudo's 'little' problem, but Kudo doesn't have the slightest clue who Kaito really is. The two of them were having a little staring contest.

Ran, Aoko, and Sonoko were chatting away happily already. _That was fast,_ I thought. Nakamori and Kogoro were discussing the plan to catch Kid tonight. Apparently the Cerulean Wave was locked in impenetrable glass. It could only be opened by Jirokichi's eyes, voice and fingerprint. And in that specific order too.

I smirked when I saw Kaito strain to listen to the conversation. Kudo came over to me and tugged at my clothes.

"Why the heck does that guy look so much like me?" He whispered.

"That's your job to find out, Meitantei." I replied. He gave me a sour look and I chuckled.

I walked over to Ran's group. They were talking about Kaito and Aoko.

"So, are you guys dating?" I heard Sonoko ask.

Aoko blushed. "No way would I date Bakaito!"

Ran giggled. "Ooh, you even have a special nickname for him!"

"Hi." I said as I walked over. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, Miyuki-chan, we were talking about Kaito and Aoko! They make such a good pair!" Ran gushed.

Sonoko raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Just like you and your husband?"

Now Ran was blushing. "Sonoko!"

"Ooh, Ran has a husband?" Aoko asked.

"No, I don't. Sonoko just calls him that." Ran said.

"So, who is he?"

"Kudo Shinichi." I said.

All three girls stared at me.

"How did you know that?" Ran asked confused.

I realized what I had said. "Oh, um… Conan-kun told me all about you and Shinichi!"

"Oh, Conan-kun?"

"Yup!" I smiled and then I walked back over to Conan and Kaito.

"…you're the Kaitou Kid's rival?" I heard Kaito ask.

"Oh, um, I guess." Came the childish reply.

"I see! What's he like?" Kaito said excitedly. "I'm his biggest fan! I wanna know all about him!"

"He's very… interesting. And why do you like him so much?"

"Well, I'm a magician! You gotta love a phantom thief who uses magic!"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

The conversation continued like that. I just watched and listened. Soon, it was 11:58 PM.

"Get ready!" Nakamori barked. "He'll be here in two minutes!"

I saw Kaito slip away through the crowd and I smiled. This is so exciting! Conan focused his attention on the jewel. I stood next to him. The girls were watching in the crowd. Kogoro was standing next to Nakamori. Jirokichi was starting the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7 , 6, 5…"  
Everyone joined in. "4, 3 , 2, 1!"

All of a sudden, a bright light shined down on us. Everyone closed their eyes against the brightness. We were blinded.

I heard a rough voice say "Here, sir."

I knew what was happening. The rough voice was Kid, disguised as a police officer. But, Jirokichi took the glasses and put them on. Then he realized what had happened.

"No!"

And that activated the voice system. I heard the lock click open. Then the light died. Everyone looked up. There he was, the Phantom Thief in white. He was holding the Cerulean Wave in one hand and had his signature smirk on.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

**So, was this okay? I hope it is! Please tell me what you thought! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

**ARIGATO TO KLETTE FOR REVIEWING SO FAST. ENJOY!**

**Klette290595: Yeah, I've always wondered that. But it's Kaitou Kid, not Kaito. "Kaito" means phantom thief. Here's the next update!  
**

"Ladies and gentleman!" And, there he was. His white suit glowing in the moonlight with the Cerulean Wave in hand.

Kaitou Kid mocked bowed. "I thank you for your generosity." Then there was a poof and Kid vanished. There was a figure flying away into the night.

I heard Nakamori list of a long line of swears. "Get him!"

The police officers made a mad dash outside to their cars and I heard sirens wailing. I rolled my eyes. Kami, didn't they _ever_ learn?

I knelt down next to Conan. "That was a dummy." He nodded.

"Let's go after him." Then we ran out of the room to search.

Since Kid was looking for Pandora, I knew he had gone somewhere where the moon could shine.

I went around to some of the bedrooms. I searched until I reached the last room in the corridor. I opened it, and there he was. He had his back faced to me and was checking the gem.

I leaned against the door. "So, this is where you were."

The Phantom Thief turned to look at me. "How did you find me?"

I smirked. "Easy. You look at gems through the moonlight. You had to be someplace where you could do that. It couldn't be the roof, since that's too obvious. So, you had to be in one of the chambers. And here you are."

"I see. You even beat Tantei-kun. Interesting. No wonder you're his sister."

"Actually, I'm not. Since you know about his 'little' problem, you should know about me too."

"I figured as much."

"I'm sure you did. You have to be pretty smart, right Kuroba Kaito?"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kaito froze. _How the hell does she know?_ He kept his Poker Face in place. "Why do you think I'm Kuroba?"

She smirked. "Easy. I'm from another world."  
Even, Kid couldn't keep his Poker Face in place from that one. His jaw dropped for a second be fore his face snapped back into place.

"Another world?"

"Yep. And I know everything about you. In my world, I learned this stuff. Don't ask how, I just know. First, your Kuroba Kaito. You're searching for Pandora to destroy it. Your father Kuroba Toichi was murdered in his show, but it looks like an accident. You're being hunted by a group and a man named Snake. Also, your most secret fear is fish. Does that cover everything?"

Kaito was in shock. _Impossible!_ He screamed in his head.

"I see." He managed to get out. "And you haven't told anyone? Not even Tantei-kun?"

"Nope. It's not my secret to tell. It's yours." Kaito breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oi, oi. What's going on here?"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I turned and saw Kudo standing next to me.

"Hey, Kudo." He started glaring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you found him?" He asked icily.

"Oh, we were just having a little chat. Right Kid?" I turned back to Kaito for a grin. Then I stopped and stared in horror.

**Cliffhanger! YAY! REVIEW PLEASE! ARIAGTO~**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:** STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**ARIGATO again to Klette for reviewing so fast! YOU ROCK! 3 chapters done! ENJOY!**

**Klette290595: Yeah, Kaitou Kid is awesome! And yes, I technically busted him. Yep! His secret fear is of fish! LMAO  
**

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed. There was a sniper aiming at Kid!

Kaitou Kid instantly ducked and got away from the windowsill. The bullet fired and was heading straight towards Conan and me.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shrieked and shoved Conan out of the bullet's path. I cried out in pain as the bullet skimmed my shoulder.

"Chelsea! Are you alright?" Conan shouted.

"Ye-yeah." I managed.

All of a sudden, Kid was next to me. He checked my injury.

"Nothing serious." Conan and I sighed in relief. "Just stop the bleeding." Conan pulled out a handkerchief and tied my arm.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Conan shook his head. "We should be thanking you."

Kid nodded solemnly. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead." Then he turned his head to look out the window. "Who was that anyway?"

Conan gritted his teeth. "It _had_ to be the Black Organization."

Kid looked confused. "Who?"

"They're a crime organization and cold blooded murderers." Kudo explained. "They're the reason why I'm in my current form."

Kid frowned. "I see. Sounds like Snake and his goons."

Now Conan was confused. "Who's that?"

"Snake is after Kaitou Kid and Pandora." I explained. "Look, maybe we should go somewhere else first instead and explain to each other. Kid and Conan nodded.

"Let's go to my house." Kudo decided. "It will be the safest place."

"Sure." Then Kid scooped me up. "I hope you don't mind?"

I smiled weakly. "Nope."

Soon, we were sitting in Kudo's house.

Conan and Kid dressed my wound. "That should do it."

"Thanks."

"So, now we explain." Conan looked at Kid.

Kid sighed and grinned. "Here I go." Kid explained about Pandora and Snake.

"I'm searching to destroy Pandora to destroy it. It killed my father."

"Your father?" Conan asked.

"Yes. My father was the original Kaitou Kid."  
"I see. That's why it was eight years before Kid reappeared."

"Ahem?" Kid and Conan looked at me. "Kid, maybe you should tell Kudo here who you really are."

Kid sighed again. "I guess I have to."

He removed his hat and monocle and Conan gasped.

"Ku-Kuroba?" He stuttered. Then he recomposed himself. "I suspected as much."

Kid grinned. "Really?"

"Well, it wasn't too hard to miss the fact you slipped away right before Kid began the heist."

"At least you're better than Hakuba."

"That's right." I remembered. "Where is he?"

"He had to go back to England for some case or something." Kid answered pouting. "He skipped my heist!"

Conan rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn to explain." Kudo explained everything about the Black Organization.

Kid frowned. "I see." Then he turned to me. "And what about you?"

"My name's Chelsea. I was transported here from my world somehow." Then I told Kid about what Gin and Vodka said, and about Aimi.

Then Kid looked at both of us. "Well, you're in quite a predicament, hm?" He grinned. "I think it would be best if we joined forces."

Conan and I nodded. "I think you're right. Especially since someone decided to try and kill you tonight." Conan agreed.

I frowned. "Something's been bothering me. They know they missed. Why didn't they keep shooting?"

Conan shrugged and thought about it. "Maybe they saw us."

I paled. "They wanted us alive, so…That does make sense."

Kid looked back and forth between Kudo and me. "You guys have to be super careful now."

"We know that." I groaned. Then I remembered something. "Uh, Kudo? Shouldn't you be calling Ran and telling her what happened to us? She must be worried."

Kudo swore. "Dammit. Well, since Kuroba is here with us, let's say we decided to leave together and eat something at a restaurant."

Kid and I nodded. Then I pointed to my arm. "What about my injury?"

"Say a window broke and a shard of glass fell and cut you." Kid suggested.

I looked at the two of them. "You guys are really good at making up excuses."

Kid smirked. "I _have_ to be able to."

Conan said, "Well, I have lot's of practice."

Then, he called Ran and told her.

"Oh, thank goodness! We didn't know where you had gone!" I heard Ran scolding Conan. The shrunken detective flinched and Kid and I snickered.

"Yeah, well Miyuki-neechan and I will be coming home soon!" Conan said in his most childish voice.

Ran sighed. "Okay, be careful coming home. See you soon!" She hung up.

I yawned. Well, could you blame me? It was like, five in the morning.

Then, Kaito called Aoko.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She screamed. Kaito flinched.

"I'm with Conan-kun and Miyuki-chan!" He explained.

"Yeah, well you better get back to the Suzuki mansion soon! Dad wants to leave! Hurry up Bakaito!"

She hung up. "Well, thanks a lot, Ahoko." He grumbled.

I snickered again. "Ah, it's a lover's quarrel~" I sang. This glare was deadliest one yet. It could've killed me 500 times! Who knew Kuroba could be so violent?

"We are _not_ dating!" He yelled. I kept laughing. Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, the person you end up liking is Nakamori's _daughter_ of all people." Conan muttered.

Kaito look offended. "Oi, shut up!"

We started getting ready to leave, and locked the house up.

**Whew! This was a long chapter! Hope you liked it! Tell me please! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT HITOMI, AIMI, AND ME.**

**Here's another chapter! Sorry, it took a little while! WOW, 42 REVIEWS! ARIGATO~**

**Crsystal Nephesia Hawklaw: Arigato for reviewing! I appreciate the critique, but I'm not too good at Japanese... But, ARIGATO!**

**Klette290595: ARIGATO! So glad you liked it! Yeah, I like the nicknames Bakaito and Ahoko too! I thought it was genius that Aoyoma Gosho good do something like that, but he's amazing! I will never get how he comes up with all that stuff!**

**anitahailey: ARIAGATO FOR REVIEWING! YOU ROCK! Here's the next chapter! I'll write more tomorrow! Keep a look out!  
**

"Today."

"Yes, sir." Gin and Daiquiri replied.

"Remember, I want them _unharmed._ Don't hurt them, or you'll receive serious punishment."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Call me when you've captured them." Then he hung up.

"Well," Daiquiri smirked, flipping her blonde hair. "I'll grab the girl."

Gin's eyes narrowed. "Then I've got the kid."

"Pick me up here, at 3 o' clock precisely."

Gin nodded. "You got it."

"I got to go, I have school~" She sang. "Bye~" Then she practically skipped away.

Gin just stared after her. _She's even worse than Vermouth._

_))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
_

To put it simply, I was exhausted. I had no time to sleep. When the faux child and I finally got home, it was six o' clock. We decided that since it was Friday and we had school, we might as well just stay up.

I was yawning the whole morning. Ran looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Miyuki-chan?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. But, what about you? You didn't sleep a wink either."  
"I'm fine. How about you, Conan-kun?"

Conan looked up and smiled childishly. "I'm okay!"  
I yawned again. "I'll just sleep when I get home today. Conan-kun, Ran-neechan, you should do the same."

"That sounds like a plan." Ran agreed.

After breakfast, we began the beautiful walk to school. When we arrived at Conan's school, I said, "Be careful!" Conan nodded.

"Bye Ran-neechan! Bye Miyuki-neechan!"

We waved and continued. "Bye Ran-neechan!" I said when we got to my school. Ran smiled. All of a sudden, Ran felt déjà vu. She felt just like when Shinichi left at Tropical Land. Ran began to worry. Then she called out, "Be careful, today Miyuki-chan!"

I turned and smiled. "Don't worry, I will!" And then I continued the walk to my classroom. When I got there, I walked over to my seat and buried my head into my arms.

Hitomi smiled at me. "Hey, Miyuki-chan! How was last night?"  
I managed to lift my head and smile weakly. " It was great! Seeing Kaitou Kid in action was amazing! I wish you had went!"

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, I wish I did too."

Once again, Aimi had walked over to listen to our conversation. "I went last night."

I looked at her. "Really? I didn't see you."

She shrugged. "I saw you, but then the heist started. I couldn't find you after."

I raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Then Hitomi gasped. I turned to her. "What is it?"

"What happened to your arm?"

I looked down at the bandage. "A window broke and I got cut. No biggie."

Hitomi looked concerned. "Well, I certainly hope you're okay!"  
Aimi smirked her signature smirk and said, "I do too." Then she walked away.

I shivered. I'll never get used to her.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After the school bell rang, I packed up my stuff and began to walk home. I was still yawning. _Time for that nap,_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt someone following me. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. I whipped out my cell phone and called Kudo. He answered almost immediately.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm being followed. I don't know who. Could be Them. You watch out too. If you're with anyone, try to get away. We don't want the kids to be caught up in this. Also, tell Haibara." I said as quickly as possible. All of a sudden my arm was gripped. I turned and saw… guess who? Yep, Aimi.

I screamed. Then I yelled, "HELP!" I heard Kudo say "What's happening?" before a handkerchief was held to my mouth. As I lost consciousness to the smell of chloroform, I heard Aimi whisper, "Sweet dreams."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Conan stared at his phone and swore. He had been walking home with the kids and Haibara and had received the call from Chelsea. Quickly he whispered to Haibara "It's them. They got Chelsea." Then he started sprinting away as fast as possible. He ignored the "Oi, Conan! Where are you going?"

He ran a few blocks away and started to call Kaito. During the meeting, they had exchanged numbers. Kaito picked us instantly.

"What?"

"Chelsea was kidnapped. They might be after me too. Call Hattori Heiji and tell him what happened. I have to go. Watch out for anything." Suddenly, Conan felt himself being picked up. He yelled "HEL-" and didn't get any further as his mouth was smothered with a cloth will chloroform. Everything went black.

**So was this exciting enough? I hope so! Please tell me what you thought! What will happen to us? We're in the hands of the Black Organization! SEE YA NEXT TIME! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU~**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: **DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

**Yay! Here's the next chapter! Arigato for the reviews! Enjoy!  
**

**moonwalker1821: Arigato for the reviews! Yep, we're in definite trouble. Wait no longer!**

**Shadowgin: Glad you like it! Yeah, I have a lot of time to update, but that might start to slow down... The Black Organization knows everything. Arigato for the review!  
**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: My plan was for time to have stopped or maybe it was a dream... Hm, not quite sure yet. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU FOR THE REVIEW~**

**Klette290595: Yep, bingo! Okay, I'll see ya later! ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEW!  
**

Kaito clenched his fist and stared at his phone. His Tantei-kun had just been kidnapped. And right when he was talking to him too! Kaito took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Kaito had been walking when he was called and had reached his house. He decided to do what Tantei-kun asked him to do and call Hattori.

The magician quickly logged onto his computer and searched for the detective. He found the cell phone number and called. Hattori answered after a few rings.

"Who da hell is this?" He demanded.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito. I'm calling because Edogawa Conan told me to. He and Chelsea were just kidnapped."  
Hattori's eyes bugged out. He had been with Kazuha and told her that he had to go. She started yelling at him. He quickly ran a few blocks away.

"WHA' DID YA SAY?"

"Kudo and Chelsea were kidnapped by the Black Organization."

"Shit." Hattori swore. "I told 'em ta be careful, and what do they do? Get themselves kidnapped." He thought for a moment. "Wait, how do ya know 'bout Kudo and Chelsea?"

"I'm on your side. Don't worry. Look, let's talk somewhere face to face and make a plan."

"Go to Professor Agasa's house. Ya know where it is? Next to Kudo's."

"Ok. I'll see you there." Then Kaito hung up.

Hattori swore again. Then he called the Professor's to tell him what was happening.

Haibara had paled when Conan told her and had run off. She had a very bad feeling. Then, she started to run to Agasa's. She felt something worse had happened. The Detective Boys were baffled. Why was everyone in a hurry today?

When Haibara reached Agasa's place, she ran inside and yelled, "PROFESSOR!"

Agasa came running in. "What is it Ai-kun?"  
"Chelsea was kidnapped by Them."

Agasa stared in horror and said, "WHAT?"

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Agasa went over and answered. "Hello?"  
"Doc, it's me. Hattori. Kudo's been kidnapped. Kuroba and I are coming over." Then he hung up.

Agasa felt like he was going to faint. He turned around. Haibara saw his expression and started to panic.

"What? Who was that?" She demanded.

"H-Hattori-kun. Shinichi's been kidnapped as well."

Haibara couldn't take it anymore. She had never done it in her life, but this was enough. She finally fainted.

Later, Heiji and Kaito arrived at the house. They knocked and Agasa answered the door. He let them in and led them to the living room. Haibara was sitting on the couch. She had recovered from fainting.

When they sat down, she ordered, "Explain."

Kaito told them of how Conan had called him and told him about Chelsea.

"I see. This is _not_ good." Haibara muttered. Then she turned to Kaito. "So, who are you really?"  
"I'm Kuroba Kaito. A magician." Then there was a poof, and there was Kaito in a white suit. "And I'm Kaitou Kid. Pleased to meet you."

Agasa, Hattori, and Haibara stared with utter surprise on their faces.

"Di-Did Kudo and Chelsea know?" Hattori stuttered.

Kaito pulled his face into his signature smirk. "Yes. Since Chelsea is from that other world, she knew everything. But Tantei-kun found out as well. Chelsea saved us from a sniper. Someone tried to kill me."

Hattori snorted. "I'm not surprised."

"Is Chelsea all right?" asked Agasa.

"Yes, it just skimmed her."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Also, Tantei-kun told me about this Black Organization. We had agreed to join forces. So, allow me to help you get them back."

Hattori nodded slowly. "We're gonna need all da help we can get."

"Yes, we will. Kaitou Kid's magic will come in handy. Haibara agreed.

"So what's the plan?" Agasa asked.

"I'm not sure. We need to come up with something though. Who knows what the Organization wants with them." Haibara shivered.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then Hattori thought of something and groaned.

Kid turned to him "What is it?"

"Who's gonna tell Ran-chan?"

**So, how was is? PLEASE REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! YAY! IT'S SNOWING HERE! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. I DO OWN DAIQUIRI AND MYSELF.**

**Whew! This was the longest chapter I've written! I hope you enjoy! Wow, 50 REVIEWS! ARIGATO GUYS!  
**

**Klette290595: Welcome back! I'll try to update a lot, but it's starting to slow down. Sorry!  
**

Daiquiri was smirking. She had got the girl and carried her to the pick up point.

Gin was there, leaning on his Porsche 356A. He was smoking as usual.

"Were you successful?" She asked as she approached.

Gin nodded curtly. "He's in the backseat. Put her there too."

Daiquiri nodded and quickly put the girl in. They were leaning on each other, sleeping peacefully.

She smirked. _At least they finally were getting the sleep they needed._

Gin went to the driver's seat and got in. Daiquiri sat into the passenger seat. Then, she called the Boss.

"We have them."

"Good. Now bring them to the headquarters and put them into, ah, _that_ place."

Daiquiri smirked again. "Roger." Then she turned to Gin. "Headquarters." Gin nodded and began driving.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When I woke up, I wondered what had happened. Then I remembered Aimi smirking and immediately shot up. I looked around wildly.

I was sitting on a twin size bed. It was soft. The room was about fifteen by fifteen feet. I scanned the room and saw one door. It was steel. There were no windows. I groaned. It would be hard to get out. I continued looking and saw another twin sized bed a couple of feet away. _No. _I prayed. _Please, no!_ Then I saw Conan lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

_Shoot! They got him too! Dammit! We're in a bad situation!_

I rushed over to the bed. I started to shake the detective slightly. "Wake up! Come on, wake up Conan!"

Slowly, Conan began to open his eyes. "Chelsea?" He asked groggily. Then he remembered and sat straight up.

"Oh Kami, no." I nodded. "Shit."

"They got both of us." I said.

Conan looked like he wanted to kick someone's face. He probably would of, too. Unfortunately, he didn't have his super powered shoes. Conan didn't have his glasses, shoes, suspender straps, and probably didn't have his badge.

"This can't be happening!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The Boss had been watching through a camera the whole time. He saw the black haired girl wake up and observe the surroundings. Then she saw the bed and it's occupant. She ran over and began shaking him awake. He heard the boy swear and smirked to himself. Then he picked up his cell phone and called Gin and Daiquiri.

"They're awake. Bring them to me." He heard Gin's and Daiquiri's Yes, sir" and hung up.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What are we gonna do?" I asked the shrunken detective.

Conan started to pace around. "I don't know. Come on, think of something!"

Suddenly, the door's lock clicked. Both of us looked up. The door swung open. There stood Aimi.

I growled and glared at her. She smirked and skipped over. "Oh, don't be like that, Miyuki-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

She shrugged. "Whatever, Miyuki-chan." Then she grabbed Conan. "Ah, he's a cutie isn't he?" Conan squirmed and screamed "LET ME GO!"

Then, Aimi was holding a gun to his head. Conan stopped moving. She smirked again. "If you don't want a bullet through his head, then you'll come with me."

I clenched my teeth and nodded. She motioned for me to go first. I began to walk out the door. Gin was waiting outside.

He looked down at me with that cold expression of his. I glared back. Then, I felt a gun pressed against my back. "Keep moving and follow him."

I growled again and began to follow Gin. He walked through a large maze of corridors that I'd have no chance of remembering where to go. Then, we finally arrived at a door. Gin turned to face us. "Behave, or you die." I nodded stiffly.

Gin opened the door. Inside, it looked like an office. There was a large window and I could see the sunset. There was a black leather spin chair faced to the window. A large desk sat in front of it.

I walked slowly in after Gin, and Aimi holding Conan followed.

"We brought them, sir." Gin said.

"Thank you. Now put the boy down." Came a voice. I couldn't help but shiver. Whoever this guy was, he was using a voice changer. The voice sounded cold and metallic.

Aimi obliged and put Conan down next to me. Gin and Aimi still had their guns handy just in case. I looked around. There was no way of escape. Conan was searching too. He came to the same conclusion and scowled.

"I'm sure you've noticed there's no way out." The cold voice said.

"Whatever. Just tell us what you want with us!" I demanded. I felt the gun press against me again. Then there was a tsking sound.

"Now, now, no need to be in a hurry."

"Just tell us!" Conan said in exasperation.

"Hm, let's see. How about… you two?"  
Conan and I both gasped. "What?" we both said.

There was a laughing sound. I cringed. It was too creepy.

"I said, you two. I've noticed your impressive skills and I could use something like that."

Conan recovered first. "What makes you think we would do anything as insane as that!" He snarled.

"Hm, I don't know. How about the fact that both of your lives are in balance?"

We looked at each other. He asked me a question with his eyes. I nodded.

"We don't care! We'll never work for you!"

The evil metallic laughing came again.

"My, my, how brave. Well, would you reconsider if I added more pawns into the game?"

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"If you refuse, everyone you care about will be killed brutally. Should I list off some of the names? Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Ran, Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Hattori Heiji, Kuroba Kaito, Ito Hitomi… and on and on. How about that?"

I gasped and so did Conan. We both glared. "You wouldn't!"  
"Oh, I would." I could feel the evil sneer. "If you don't cooperate, your dear friends will pay the price."

I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do. I glanced at the shrunken detective again. He had the same look on his face. We made eye contact and had a mental conversation.

_There's nothing we can do!  
We can't let our friends get killed by Them!  
But we can't work for the Organization!_

_We have to go along with this. We might get a chance to escape. Or, Hattori, Kuroba and the others will come up with something._

We both nodded and turned back to the chair. "We accept."

There was that stupid laugh again! I gritted my teeth. "I thought you would. Edogawa Conan, the famous child detective, and his sister, Edogawa Miyuki. Or should I say, Chelsea?"  
I gasped again. "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. You're from another world. You know much about ours. That is quite rare and is very useful. If you know everything, then you'd be unstoppable. Now, that is a great pair. Observation skills and knowledge. You'll be a great asset to the Organization."

This… This was… I couldn't take it anymore. Calm down, I told myself. Calm. I wanted to kill this guy so bad. I clenched my fists.

"Now, I hope you'll enjoy yourselves. Remember, one bad move, and your friends are history." Then he paused for a second. "Hm, now for codenames. Ah, I know. Riesling and Midori. Riesling, a sweet yet sour alcohol, drank young. Midori, extremely sweet. It fits, hm?"

All I could manage do was nod. Conan glared but nodded as well.

"Well, then. Good-bye Conan and Miyuki. Hello Riesling and Midori!"

**MWAHAHA. I FEEL SO EVIL NOW. Conan and I were forced to join the Black Organization! What will happen? Please review your thoughts! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU~**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: **DON'T OWN ANYTHING. WELL, I DO OWN DAIQUIRI AND ME.**

**Here's the next chapter! We're stuck with the Black Organization! What's gonna happen? ENJOY!  
**

Daiquiri put her gun away. Gin did the same. She started to smirk again. She skipped over to the newly named Riesling and Midori.

"Welcome~" She practically sang. "My name is Daiquiri. Nice to meet you~"

Midori and Riesling both turned and glared at her.

"Whatever." Midori muttered. She had a murderous glint in her eyes. Already adapting to the Organization! How wonderful!

Gin walked stiffly over. "The name's Gin."

Riesling and Midori both nodded and had death glares plastered onto their faces.

The Boss laughed his evil laugh. Everyone turned to the chair. "Well, now that you're acquainted, put the plan into action. But first, why don't you introduce the newest members to the rest?"

Gin and Daiquiri nodded. "It would be a pleasure." Daiquiri smirked. "Follow me." The group walked out of the office in this order: Daiquiri leading, Riesling and Midori following in the middle, and Gin making sure they didn't try anything.

When they had left, the Boss smirked to himself. _With these two on my side, we will be invincible. Nothing will stand in our way!_

I glared at Daiquiri as she bounced down the hallways. I looked down at Conan, no Riesling now, and saw he was glaring as well. Daiquiri led the way to a new room. She opened the door.

When we walked in, there were six people standing inside. I was shocked, but I kept a straight face.

The six people were Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, Kir (The CIA agent), and a man with glasses and pink hair. I couldn't believe it! It was Okiya Subaru! He _was_ Bourbon. Oh Kami.

We stood there, being stared at. I saw recognition across Vermouth's, Kir's and Bourbon's faces when they saw Riesling. Vodka recognized us both. Chianti and Korn just stood there and looked us over.

"So, who are these kids?" Chianti asked.

"These 'kids' are the Boss's new special recruits and favorites." Gin explained while glancing at Vermouth.

I could tell that Kir and Bourbon were surprised and taken aback. They hid it quickly though.

"Really? These kids?" Vermouth came over and ruffled Riesling's hair. He just scowled and looked away. Vermouth was a very good actor. No wonder, she had years of practice.

"What are their names?" Kir asked.

"These two were formerly Edogawa Conan and Edogawa Miyuki, or should I say Chelsea?" Daiquiri said, smirking at me.

I just glared at her. "Whatever."

"What do you mean 'or Chelsea'?" Bourbon was curious now.

"Apparently, she's from a different world." Gin answered.

I received many looks of confusion and curiosity. I glared back at all of them. "Yes, I'm from another world."

"She also seems to know much about our world." Daiquiri said. "That's one of the reasons the Boss recruited her."

"So, what are their codenames?" Vodka asked.

"Meet Riesling and Midori." Gin said coldly.

Riesling looked up. "And who are we seeing?" Good, he pretending he didn't know anything about the Black Organization.

"This is Vermouth, Kir, Vodka, Bourbon, Chianti and Korn." Daiquiri pointed to each one as she said their name. "Vermouth is an expert at disguises. Her alias is Chris Vineyard, a famous American actress. Kir has just recovered from being captured. Her alias is Mizunashi Rena, a reporter. Vodka is Gin's partner. Bourbon is very intelligent, has a sharp eye and good at deductions. His alias is Okiya Subaru. Chianti and Korn are snipers. They're partners. Gin is one of our professional killers. I'm Daiquiri, as you knew. I am Vermouth's partner occasionally and I'm skilled with words and also disguises. My alias is Kuroki Aimi."

Riesling and I both nodded like we didn't know anything. Well, at least Riesling pretended. They already knew that I knew about them.

"All of us will be training you." Gin informed us.

Again, we nodded. I didn't want to speak. I was afraid what would come out.

Vermouth clapped her hands. "Oh, how exciting! Let's start now! I'll take them first."

Everyone just nodded their heads. Vermouth told us to follow her out of the room and she led us to a different room.

Vermouth couldn't believe her eyes. The Silver Bullet, the one thing that could take down the Organization, was now part of them! This was going to get complicated. She led them to an empty room with no windows. After, she closed the door. She stared at Riesling and Midori.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

Riesling shrugged and glared darkly. "We were kidnapped and now we're being blackmailed into being murderers. Wonderful, isn't it?"

Vermouth was shocked, but also she wasn't. She had heard that the Boss had been looking into the skills of these two, but…

"You're supposed to be the Silver Bullet!" She hissed.

"Well, do you think I'm gonna give up this easily?"

Midori coughed. "Yes, this is nice and all, but how are we gonna get out of here?"

Vermouth sighed. "You can't."

Midori looked at her. "Please tell me you're kidding."

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, the Boss has taken a liking to you. You're not going to be able to escape. They'll do everything to stop you and keep you part of the Organization."

Oh, Kami, _no._ There _has_ to be a way to get away from the Black Organization!

I had a horrified look on my face. Riesling turned pale, but then he calmly said, "We'll find someway."

"Well, you can try, but you won't succeed. At least you're important to the Boss. If you were ordinary members, you'd be killed instantly." Vermouth said. But then she smirked. "But, you're the Silver Bullet, you _must_ win." Then she turned to me. "Apparently, we have another Silver Bullet as well."

I had a headache. _ Can my day get _any_ worse?_ I thought. Then I said, "We probably should get working on those disguise techniques. They'll get suspicious if we don't."

Riesling nodded. "Yes, we should. We don't need more trouble." Then, he turned to Vermouth. "Let's get started."

"Sure, Riesling." Riesling made a face. Vermouth saw this and explained, "You need to start calling each other by your codenames."

Riesling and I nodded again. Then, Vermouth began to teach us different disguises. I was amazed at how surprisingly easy it was.

Later, we returned to the room with the rest of the members. They all took turn showing us how to do things. Daiquiri showed us a few more disguise techniques. Chianti and Korn taught us how to fire snipers. Gin and Vodka showed us how to use a shotgun and we worked on our aim. Riesling was scowling the whole time he was with that pair. I could understand why.

Then, Kir and Bourbon took us together to a different room. Kir closed the door and said, "We have a lot to talk about." Riesling and I were tired, but we agreed to listen. When they began to talk, we were shocked at what we were told.

**Sorry, bad cliffhanger. I'll continue tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you thought! I appreciate it! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU IF YOU'RE READING THIS! **


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: **DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ME AND DAIQUIRI.**

**Well, sorry it took a while, but here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**just another pickel: Sure! You can use the idea, but can you please say where the idea came from? Arigato! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Sock Monsta: Yup! I'm looking forward to it too!**

**doublegengar05: Yeah, actually I'm going to have Jodie and James Black find out soon! Watch out for the next chapter! Glad ya like it!**

**Klette290595: Sorry, I had to! I feel evil, but... Anyway, the Boss threatened to kill our friends! We had to! We'll find a way out though... or will we? Find out! Yes, Vermouth does hint she wants to take down the Organization. She might help us.**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: Well, here it is! What Kir and Bourbon told us! Hope you like it! ARIGATO FOR REVIEWS!  
**

"WHAT?" I couldn't contain my surprise. Riesling, however, was smirking. Of course, he had figured everything out already.

"You know I'm a CIA agent." Kir said. "And I'm telling the FBI what I can as well." I nodded.

"But, what about Bourbon?" I asked. "You just told him."

"Well, that's because I already knew." Bourbon explained. "You see, I'm really…"

"Akai Shuuichi, right?" Riesling interrupted.

"WHAT?" I said again.

Riesling turned to me. "I thought you knew this stuff."

I shook my head. "I do know _some _things, but not _everything_. So, you really were alive?"  
Bourbon nodded his head. "Yes, Kir and I faked my death. It's a little complicated to explain, but…"

"That's ok, I don't need to know the details." I said.

"Well, anyway, I need to call Jodie about you two and warn her." Kir said.

We all nodded, but then I thought of something. "Wait a second, why didn't you tell Jodie? She was really upset, you know."

"I couldn't. I was already revealed as an FBI agent once because of Camel, remember? I can't have that happen again. We need to find a way through this, but secretly."

I nodded again. Wow, what a shock! So the rumors about Bourbon possibly being Akai were true! Interesting…

"I'll call Jodie later when I'm alone." Kir said.

"Okay." Riesling agreed. "So, what are you guys supposed to 'teach' us?"

"We're going to teach you how to deceive people with a bit of acting, and how to notice things better." Kir explained.

I groaned. "Well, you're only going to be teaching me then. Riesling already knows how to do those things hands down!" Despite the situation, everyone gave a little chuckle.

"So let's begin."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When we had finished the lesson, we were brought back to the room with the rest of the members.

Daiquiri flounced over to me. "So how was your first day?"

I glared at her. "Why, it was just great."

She beamed. "Ah, I know. It's wonderful, isn't it? Killing and deceiving people are so much fun~"

I couldn't believe her. Kami, how there could be someone so twisted?

Then Gin walked over to us. "You'll be staying in the room you were first in until further notice."

Riesling and I nodded. Well, there was nothing more we could do.

Gin and Daiquiri escorted us back through the cement hallways to the room. I was a little dizzy; there were so many twists and turns! Daiquiri saw this, and smirked. "Don't worry Midori," She whispered. "You'll learn the paths soon enough."

I gave her another death glare. Riesling and I walked into the room and the door shut.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"First, we should get some sleep. I know that may sound strange, but we're both exhausted and should rest. Don't worry," He added when he saw my expression. "We'll think of some way to get out. We have a lot of help, and Hattori and Kuroba know what happened. We'll get out, someway or another."

I nodded, and collapsed on the bed. A black wave crashed over me, and I was asleep.

**How was it? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I was seeing the new Harry Potter movie, and well, it was... SUPER AWESOME SPECIAL WICKED FREAKING AMAZING! You should see it if you haven't! Anyway, I have school tomorrow, so I won't be updating as much and as often. Sorry! NEXT CHAPTER: Jodie and James Black find out about the two new members!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT ME.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! ENJOY  
**

After Riesling and Midori left, the other members began to talk.

"Wow, two kids, huh?"

"They have some pretty good talent."  
"No wonder the Boss has such an interest in them!"  
"They might be the top in the Organization!"

"How old are they anyway?"  
"Seven and thirteen."

"So young! No one will expect kids to be murderers!"

"The Boss's plan will definitely succeed with them."

Kir was tired of listening. She began to leave. Other members noticed.

"Where are you going Kir?" Vermouth asked.

"I need some fresh air. Those kids also are really tiring." She pretended to yawn and smiled.

"Hm, well maybe you should go rest." Vodka suggested. "We probably have to work with them tomorrow."

Kir nodded and left the room. She went through the twisting maze of corridors and finally reached outside. The headquarters was an office building quite some distance away from the main area of Beika. There wasn't any other building around for quite some miles. She took out her cell phone and dialed Jodie's number. She answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"This is Kir. There are two new members."

Kir heard Jodie take in a sharp breath. "What are the codenames? Have you seen them yet?"

"The names are Riesling and Midori. Sweet, yet tart. Pure and sweet. Yes, I've met them."

"Really? What do they look like? Who are they?"  
Kir prepared herself to tell the news. "Are you sitting down?" Kir could feel Jodie's confusion.

"No. Should I?"

"You might want to. Is anyone with you?"

"Yes, James is."

"Ok. Tell him to be prepared."  
Kir heard Jodie quickly tell James what she said.

"Can you just tell me?"

"The new members are two kids. And one is someone who you know very well."

Jodie felt a cold shiver go down her body. "Wait! You mean-"

"Yes. Edogawa Conan is now known as Riesling."

Jodie felt queasy. She started swaying. "Co-Cool Kid?"

"Yes." Kir's voice was grave. "And the other member is Edogawa Miyuki, Conan's 'sister'."

"But, he never had a sister!"  
"Yes, 'Miyuki' was an alias created because she's actually from another world and her name's Chelsea. She has amazing knowledge about our world and the people in it."

"Oh, Kami, NO!" Jodie felt herself panicking. Cool Kid was on their side! How can they take down the Organization against him and someone who knows so much?

"Ho-How is the Boss making them work for the Organization?" Jodie finally managed.

"Apparently, their friends are threatening to be killed if they refuse to cooperate."

Jodie couldn't take it anymore. She handed the phone to James.

"What did you tell Jodie?" He asked calmly. Jodie watched him pale at what she told him.

"No! Not him! He can beat practically anything! He will overcome the FBI if he's on their side!"  
"Calm down." Kir pleaded. "Just calm down. Riesling and Midori are trying to get out. However, the Boss probably won't let that happen. You should call their friends, and join up with them to stop. I don't know if they'll only go onto missions, or if they will be allowed to become people again. Just keep a look out, and I'll update you. I have to go." Then she hung up.

James turned to look at Jodie. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess do what she recommended and contact their friends and hope that we'll get them back."

**So, was it good? I hope there reaction was okay! Please tell me and review what you thought! Arigato! I'll update tomorrow! SEE YA THEN**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

**KYAA! School was sooooo tiring today! D: Man, it will be harder to update! Sorry! However, I'm also psyched! 66 REVIEWS, WOW! I never expected to get this many when I started writing! Ariagto guys, YOU ROCK AND ARE SUPER AWESOME AMAZING FREAKING WONDERFUL DAZZLING SPECIAL! Okay, now that's out of my system, ENJOY!**

**plumalchemyst: ARIAGTO FOR REVIEWING! Glad you like it! But, why were you scared? *cocks head* Oh, well! Enjoy!**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: Actually, I do too! It would be interesting! The BO would be invincible if Conan was on their side, though. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Oh, with Akai being Bourbon, there are many possibilities. I've been researching that a little. It seemed likely, so I put it in my story. But with Aoyama Gosho, who knows for sure?**

**Shadowgin: Wow! Even French? How many languages do you take or know anyway? OH YEAH! WEIRDNESS ROCKS! Oh, and arigato for the update on your story! It was GREAT!**

**Klette290595: ...Yes, that is quite brutal. Actually, I've always wished that Conan would be forced into the BO! They would be invincible! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem, excuse me. But, I've always wanted something like this happen. But that's what FanFics are for, correct? I wanna join the BO too! YAY!**

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice: Actually, I usually do too. Weird, huh? But, this just popped in my head! I wrote it down, and now look! 26 chapters and 66 reviews! I'm amazed! I'm really glad you like it! What made you decide to read this though? Anyways, ARIGATO~**

**LEP-Surface Division: Yeah, that would be a funny situation. The International Jewel Thief working with the International Police? That would be awesome! However, right now, they don't know that Kaito is really Kid. SHHHH! They'll find out soon though! With the Okiya-Akai thing, it was the possibility I favored the most, so I put it in here. Hope you like it~**

"NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Ran screamed.

Heiji winced. Unfortunately, he had been voted ta call Ran and tell her what had happened.

"No! Why?" She sobbed.

"It's okay, Neechan." Heiji tried to comfort. "They can handle it. Plus, we're makin' a plan ta rescue 'em."

"Bu-But," Ran cried. "They're only kids! And there's no ransom?"

Heiji grimaced. "No, at least not yet." He silently added _There never will be one either. _"Sorry, got ta go. Don't worry; we'll update ya on what's happenin'. Bye." Then he hung up.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ran stared at the phone and burst out sobbing.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Heiji turned to Kaito, Haibara and Agasa. "Well, now she knows."

"Yup. How'd she take it?" Kaito asked.

"Not good. But Kudo's been through worse than this. He can deal with kidnappers." Heiji tried to comfort himself as much as everybody else.

"Except, that these are no ordinary kidnappers." Ai pointed out. "This is the Black Organization we're dealing with. They might all ready be dead for all we know. We didn't know what They wanted with them anyway."

"Ai-kun!" Agasa scolded. "Try to be positive, _please._ We need it, and so will Shinichi and Chelsea."  
Ai just nodded slightly. Heiji sighed.

"This is gonna be tough," He muttered, running his hand through his hair. "We need ta take down da Organization and grab Kudo and Chelsea back. We're gonna need some serious help."  
Kaito nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like maybe someone like the FBI."

Even Ai agreed. "Yes, they would certainly be our best."

"We should try to contact Jodie-sensei then." Agasa said.

All of the sudden, Agasa's phone rang. Everyone looked at each other and stared at the phone. Agasa walked over, and picked it up. Everyone else followed and leaned in to listen.

"Hello?" He said cautiously.

"Hi! It's Jodie!"

Again, everyone looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Agasa turned the phone onto speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hi, Jodie-sensei." Agasa replied. "I've put you on speaker phone."

"Why?" Jodie questioned. "Is someone else there?"  
"Yep! This is Hattori Heiji speaking!" Heiji called. "Also, Haibara Ai and Kuroba Kaito are here. Kuroba knows about da Organization, so don't worry."

They heard Jodie take a deep breath. "That's good. I needed to talk to all of you, specifically."  
Everyone was surprised. "What?" They all chorused.

"You see, our contact from the Organization called us." Jodie prepared herself.

"WHAT? What did she say?" Ai demanded.

"Yeah! What's going on? What happened to Kudo and Chelsea?" Kaito added.

"Hold on a second!" Jodie interrupted. "I'll explain."

"They better not be hurt!" Heiji snarled.

"No, no!" Jodie protested. "It's not like that! But this is worse."

Ai felt sick. "Yo-You mean…"

Jodie sighed. "Yes. Edogawa Conan and Chelsea are now known as Riesling and Midori."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed. Kaito's Poker Face was broken.

"HOW?" Heiji yelled.

"NO WAY!" Ai was terrified. A picture of two kids in clad black and cold, murderous eyes flashed through her mind.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Even Kaito was panicking.

"WAIT!" Jodie yelled. "HOLD ON A SECOND! CALM DOWN!"

After a moment, everyone quieted. However, they we're still in shock. All of them felt sick.

"Listen! Riesling and Midori are being trained for some certain mission. We don't know what it is. Apparently, they're the Boss's new favorites. They will be the key to succeeding in his big goal."

"H-How, w-why are they cooperatin'? I now both Kudo and Chelsea would both die before helpin' Them!" Heiji sputtered.

"It seems that they're being blackmailed. The cost for not choosing to help the Boss is all of their friend's lives. Including yours."

Everyone was silent. They all knew that they would do anything to protect them from harm.

"We're doomed." Ai said.

"Wait!" Jodie called. "We're trying to come up with a plan to get them out of there. We're going to need your help though."

"Of course we'll help!" Kaito said immediately.

"I know. However, we don't know if Riesling and Midori will be released back into the regular world, or if they'll be kept in the headquarters."

"Well, let's come up with a plan." Heiji said, determined. He would get them out of there, no _matter what!_

**So, was it okay? Am I making anyone OOC? Please tell me if I am! Argh, I have school again tomorrow. **

**Hey, has anyone heard about the 15th movie? I tried researching it and didn't find much. However, some people were talking about what they think it would be about. One of the ideas was that Conan was recruited to the Organization adn has to destroy it from inside! MAN, HOW AWESOME WOULD THAT BE? I wish it was true! I can't wait until the trailer at least is released! The poster has Conan with a clock behind him. It looks like there's a snow storm blowing. I believe it's called "Quarter To Silence". On the poster, it says something like "I'll survive, no matter what!" or something like that. Oh yeah, just found something new. **

**The film that take place in a mountain town. This will be winter and there will be plenty of snow. It also details the two scenes we find in the film.A scene of action, or Conan will Skiing and Snow. A scene-Ran or cry seeing Conan motionless, eyes closed.  
**

**If you find out any info, PLEASE TELL ME! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. I DO OWN DAIQUIRI AND ME.**

**Sorry, it took so long! School's getting in the way. But yay, I got a 96 on my math test! YES! Anyway, 71 REVIEWS! SWEET! ARIGATO~**

**Sock Monsta: I looked it up and researched it and eventually found a bit of info. It's hard though... I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Klette290595: Well, they told Ran that Conan and Miyuki were kidnapped and they were gonna try and get them back. Sorry, I'm not too creative on that... Yeah, but I'm planning something a bit different... I only wanted to join the BO in real life. Not in the story. That's why I'm glaring so much. *DEATH GLARE***

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice: Hm, I see... Yeah, I understand. It definately wasn't my best chapter. Jpdie is so... I dunno, weird. Like OOOOH NOOOOO and OOOOHHHH I'm AMERICANNNNNNNN, ETC...**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: Well, you should check it out! Arigato for supporting!**

**fanficwriter007: I'm glad you like it! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU FOR REVIEWING~**

I gritted my teeth. I aimed my gun at the target and fired. _Whoosh!_ The bullet flew through and made a bulls-eye on the center. Riesling was at the target next to mine and practicing as well. He also hit the target dead center. Gin and Vodka were standing behind us and watching carefully. If we ever made a mistake and missed, we would be roughly slapped and worked harder.

It's been a week since we had been kidnapped and become Riesling and Midori. We had been trained relentlessly and constantly. Riesling always had a look on his face trying to find a way out. I glared at anyone that came near us. Which, unfortunately, was often.

I was growing tired of this. Everyday, every second, I prayed we would be rescued. I could only hope that Heiji, Kaito and the others had been making a plan.

I continued shooting. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Every single shot hit the target. Over and over and over again.

Then, I heard Gin say emotionlessly, "Midori."

"What?"

"Cool down. You are firing too quickly and not taking caution."  
I bit back a bitter laugh. "Hah. As if _you_ ever do."

Riesling gave me a warning glance. Gin growled and approached me. Before, he could hit me, the door opened. Everyone turned to see Daiquiri smirking at us.

"What is it?" Gin growled dangerously. "We're in the middle of something."  
"Yes, yes I see that~" She sang. "However, I think seeing the Boss is more important than this."

Riesling and I looked at each other. What did he want?

Gin muttered something illegible and said, "Move."

Riesling and I nodded and followed Daiquiri to the Boss's office. Unfortunately, Daiquiri had been right. I had learned the twists and turns by heart.

Soon, we arrived at the door. Daiquiri knocked. We heard that cold robotic voice again. "Come in."

Daiquiri opened the door and we followed her after she skipped in. We stopped in front of the desk. The leather chair was still facing towards the window. It was night. The moon was shining brightly into the room, casting an eerie glow.

"Riesling. Midori."

"Yes?"

"Your progress has come along nicely. It seems you have become the best of the best."

I snorted. Riesling rolled his eyes. "You expected any less?"  
There was that damn evil laugh again. "No, of course not. But now, I think it's the time to begin your mission."

**Hm... A little short. I'm sorry! I'll try to update soon! Please review! Next time, we'll find out what the mission is! Oh yeah! I have a question! PLEASE ANSWER!**

**Should Riesling and I go straight on the mission? OR: Will the Boss let us go back to being Conan and Miyuki, but undercover! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ARIAGTO GOZAIMASU~**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:** YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

**GOMENASAI! Please forgive the long wait! School has been very busy and tiring. I won't be uploading a lot lately. Eh. Again, GOMENASAI! This chapter is short...**

**doublegengar05: Arigato for reviewing! I'm going to go with undercover. The mission, I need something more creative...**

**Klette290595: Yeah, well... We'll see. I can't help it! But I REALLY wanna know who the BOss is! Don't you? I'll try!**

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice: Oh? What country? I'll try! Keep a look out!**

**Shadowgin: ARIGATO! Why do you always review at school? Yeah, I'll try to keep up the "weirdness". YAY! Oh, also PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORIES! I LOVE all of them! ARIGATO~**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: Yes... Yes, it would be. That's exactly why I'm doing it now! XP**

**pres1111: I did kind of a combination. Yes, you're right. The Boss would not trust them not to blab. However, he IS blackmailing them... So I'll have to come up with a way to get the message to Heiji, Kaito and the others without being suspicious. Eh...  
**

I paled. "No way! You're actually letting us go back as ourselves?"

Riesling had the same expression on his face. "Why?"  
"I believe you've earned, well let's say… a treat." Another metallic, empty laugh. "Besides, I think your family and friends miss you, eh?"

"I can't believe this. There has to be some catch." I snorted. "So, what is it?"  
I could feel the evil smirk.

"Ah, that's expected of the two newest and already the best members of the Organization!"  
Riesling and I both growled and glared in unison.

"Just tell us!" Riesling snarled.

"Hm. Well, you may go back to being Conan and Miyuki in the real world. But, you'll be undercover and dong your mission at the same time. And don't think I've forgotten about your very nosy friends! If you even mention one word about us to them, your precious friends receive a one-way ticket to the next world. How's that sound?"

"…We get it. Not one word." I growled.

"We'll be keeping a close eye on you. And never forget, you belong to _us_ now."

I couldn't stand listening to this guy. I… It's… This is overkill.

Riesling looked like he wanted to shoot this guy in the head. I did too. We gritted our teeth and clenched our knuckles and did all we could. Glare.

"So… are you ever going to ever tell us that mission?" Riesling managed to get out as calmly as possible.

"I was getting there. Have you ever heard of Pandora?"

Interesting. So they _were_ the same group chasing after Kid.

"The gem that is said to cry tears of immortality?" I asked.

"Yes. You're mission is to find Pandora and bring it back here."

"How will we know?" Riesling questioned.

"The jewel will shine red underneath the moon." I explained. Riesling nodded and thought quickly.

"Exactly Midori. You have quite impressive knowledge. But then again, we already knew that."

_Just SHUT UP! _I screamed in my head. I breathed deeply in and tried to calm down.

"What's the cover story?" I glared.

"That's right." Riesling agreed. "Some of our friends will probably figure out something fishy's going on. What are we supposed to tell them?"

There was silence for a moment. Then, "You were kidnapped for a week. Somehow, you managed to escape. You never saw the criminal's face. You were kidnapped because they had heard that you lived with the Mouris. The criminal decided to wait before to call in the ransom and you got away before the call was made."

"Doesn't a week sound a bit long?" I rolled my eyes.

"Say that you were tortured until you had given them information about the Great Detective Mouri Kogoro."

"Fine. When are we leaving?" Riesling asked.

"Tonight. Now go."

**Sorry, it was really short. Man, I'm running out of ideas, yet I'm not. It's very strange... Anyway, I'm really happy! I got an 100 on a math quiz! YAY~ Oh yeah, I've also been playing some Detective Conan music on the piano. It's coming along well, but I still need to work on it... I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED FOR THE FIFTEENTH MOVIE! IF YOU FIND ANY INFO, PLEASE TELL ME! There's a new poster on Detective Conan Wiki, but I don't know what it says! ARGH! IF YOU CAN READ JAPANESE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT IT SAYS! ! ARIGATO~**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:** I... JUST WON'T SAY ANYTHING.**

**HEY! Sorry, I haven't been updating that much! I've been really busy! Agh, this is another short one. But, please, ENJOY!**

**Klette290595: Yep, we're gonna have to explain so much... We're gonna be yelled at, and I dunno, maybe tortured? Aren't our friends the best? Teehee~**

**Mizuji-Fire-and-Ice: Yeah, I know what you mean. I live in America too. NH, yay! Also, did you get the idea of Daiquiri from this?**

**just another pickel: HEY! How's it goin'? Here's the next chapter! A little short, but... Eh, what can I say? Oh yeah, how'd you find me on YouTube anyway? What vid?  
**

"Hey, are you sure this okay?" Daiquiri asked. "I mean, they're the best, but, they want to escape more than anything."

"It's fine." The cold, metallic voice chuckled. "They will protect their friends at all costs. Friends and family is their fatal flaw. As long as they are held in balance, they'll be loyal."

Daiquiri smirked. "I see. And if they find out your identity?"

"They won't. However, I've noticed their murderous glares. They would just love to kill me, wouldn't they?"

"Of course~" Daiquiri sang. "At least they're fitting into the Organization."

"Quite. Now, I want you to keep an eye on them. They may be our aces, but they're wild cards."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and also tell them this: Anyone who gets in the way is to be eliminated."

Daiquiri bowed and smirked biggest one yet. "Yes."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So, what are we going to do?" I groaned as we walked through the twisting paths to our 'room'.

"We have to figure out a way to tell the others discreetly. It's the only way. They'll be killed otherwise."

"We have to tell Kid."

"Why?" Riesling looked up surprised. Then he thought for a moment. "Oh, that's right. He's looking for Pandora."

I nodded. "Yup. His father was killed by Snake. Snake must be part of the Organization."

We reached the room and sat down and discussed what we would do. We came up with a plan. _Please let this work!_ I prayed.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Soon, the door opened. It was Daiquiri and Gin.

"Hi~" She skipped in. "It's time~"

Riesling and I treated her to a first class glare and nodded. We followed them through the hallways a different route and reached the door to the outside world. Gin opened the door and a breeze of cold air hit our faces. I breathed deeply. This was the first time I had been out in a while. I heard Riesling take a deep sigh.

Daiquiri turned to us. "Nice, isn't it?" We nodded. She smirked. "Get in the car."

Riesling and I climbed into the back seat of Gin's Porsche. Everything was pitch black. Of course.

We started driving until we reached the front of Kudo Shinichi and Agasa's houses.

"Why are you dropping us of here?" Riesling, no, now Conan questioned.

"It seems all your friends are here. It would be better to see them first than Mouri Kogoro." Gin answered coldly.

Conan and I looked at each other. Daiquiri turned to smirk at us.

"Oh, and just to tell you, your friends, family, and you will be on constant watch. If anything suspicious happens, they're done for. Understand?"

We gritted our teeth. "Yes."

"And, the Boss also told me to tell you this: 'If anyone gets in the way, eliminate them.'"

I paled and Conan glared. "We got it." Conan and I got out of the car and started to walk towards Agasa's house. Suddenly, Daiquiri called out to me.

"Midori!"  
I turned. "What?"

She winked. "I'll see you at school. Also, start looking for Pandora immediately."

"Yes." I glared one last time. "Bye."

"Bye~"  
Daiquiri watched Midori and Riesling walk towards the house. She turned to Gin and smirked. He smiled emotionlessly with cold eyes.

"This is gonna be fun."

**Again, I'm sorry! Hopefully this will be work out okay! I've found out more info on the movie! It takes place in a snowy place. There was this minister and has to be saved or something. Another bombing case. They have to solve it within 15 minutes, hence the name. There's a scene with Haibara clutching onto Conan riding on a snowboard. Apparently, it's just like his skateboard. Anyway, Ran says "HELP ME!" to Shinichi on the phone. There's also a scene where Conan's eyes are closed. Maybe he gets stuck in the snow and Ran saves him? I wonder... There are rumors that Conan and Ran have to keep each other warm... OOH, I CAN'T WAIT! Also, I've been learning 'Shinichi's Song' on the piano. If you ever watch an episode and that beautiful piano music that's played in the backround during tragic/romantic/etc. scenes. If you're curious, check it out on YouTube! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! 80 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! See ya later!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT ME. YAY.**

**Finally, here's the next chapter! Sorry, I've been so busy! So much has been happening! There were deadly soda bombs and a girl almost kidnapped. Geez, is our world really blending with Conan's? This stuff doesn't usually happen. Anyway, 30 CHAPTERS! WOOHOO! AND 86 REVIEWS! WHEW! I really wanna thank everyone for supporting me! It's thanks to you guys that I've made it this far! ARIGATO~ This chapter is also short. SORRY, BUT ENJOY!**

**Shadowgin: Arigato for all the reviews! Yeah, your welcome for the info! Why was YouTube banned? Wait no longer!**

**Klette290595:If they did that, they'd die. I know you don't care too much about what happens to the characters and me, but I do. This is gonna get hard. Enjoy!**

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice: Hm, well I just looked up names of alcohols. That legend is very interesting. Arigato for sharing!**

**Tsukiko95: Glad you like it! Yep, I aim to be weird and unique. YAY~ And sure! I like reading new fics! I can get kinda bored waiting for others and read when I can't go on the computer! (I use my iTouch to read fics) Here's the next chapter!**

**CJaMes12: I'm glad you like it! I try hard! Yeah, I'll try to come up with some idea. I have one, but... You'll have to wait and see!**

**moonwalker1821: Hey, buddy! It's been a while! How ya doin'? What happened to your laptop? Watch out for more EPICNESS and probably weirdness. Yay~  
**

"Oh, Kami. They're gonna kill us." I groaned.

Conan nodded. "They've probably panicked, and are or have come up with a plan to save us. They're also gonna suspect us."

"We are _so_ screwed."

"Well, might as well get this over with."

Conan and I walked up to Agasa's door and rang the doorbell.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Ding-dong!_

Everyone froze. Heiji, Kaito, Ai, Agasa had been discussing plans. Jodie had been in Japan and came over to help. All of them looked at towards the door.

"What should we do?" Agasa whispered.

"Go and answer the door." Kaito answered. "It would be the best thing to do. Everyone else hide in a spot and be prepared." Everyone nodded and took up a position.

Agasa nervously walked towards the door and opened it.

There was nothing that could have prepared him for the surprise he saw behind the door.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey." I greeted uncertainly.

Agasa was staring at Conan and me. All of a sudden, we were pushed into the house and I heard the door slam behind us. I fell on the ground and groaned.

"What was that for?" Conan grumbled next to me.

We both looked up to see Agasa looking down at us. Suddenly, Heiji jumped down the stairs and Ai peeked out from the basement door. Jodie appeared behind the counter with a gun pointed at us. Kaito was behind us with his signature card gun aimed.

I laughed. It was the first real one in a long time. Conan sat there beside me and chuckled a little too. Everyone else kept their positions but stared at us.

"Wow, this is some greeting." I gasped for air. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Sure is." Conan agreed.

"Put your hands up!" Jodie yelled. Well, that's just like an FBI agent, I suppose.

Conan and I both did, still grinning.

"You guys rock, you know?"

"Wha' are yer names?" Heiji demanded.

Conan rolled his eyes. "Edogawa Conan. Age 7. I'm a detective."

"Edogawa Miyuki. No, make that Chelsea. Age 13. I'm not really a detective, but I know a lot."

Everyone nodded slowly, but was still cautious. "What's your favorite book?" Kaito asked.

"Sherlock Holmes, of course." Conan answered.

"Check for masks." Ai ordered. Heiji and Kaito both tugged at our faces. I felt déjà vu. Conan first did this to me, in this room. And now, he was being checked for the same thing and Kaito was doing the opposite that he usually does. Nakamori always pinched everyone's cheeks to make sure.

"Nothing." Kaito reported. "It's really them."

"It took you that long?" I said playfully.

"Geez. It's really us. Look, we've gone through a lot. And we're tired." Conan yawned.

"Not until you explain." Jodie interrupted. She had put her gun away but was tense. I knew she could reach for it any second.

I sighed. This really was déjà vu. I have to explain stuff _again_.

**This is gonna be hard. Writing their reactions. Hm... Well, we'll see. Hey, it's December already! Sweet! Christmas is coming up! So many things are happening! Detective Conan is reaching the 15th anniversary and 600th episode and 15th movie! I can't wait! Have you seen the recent episodes? Conan sees Ayumi and Ai naked when he rushes to a murder scene! The reaction is so funny, 'cause Mitsuhiko and Genta ask Conan if he saw. He says yes, but meant the body. The girls bit his head off and Conan didn't know why. Haibara's revenge is chili powder in Conan's underwear! Kami, it's HILARIOUS! See ya guys later! Again. you guys are SUPER AWESOME SPECIAL WICKED DAZZLING SECRETLY SWEETLY AMAZING! Please review and tell me what you thought! Arigato~  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer:** IF YOU WANNA READ THIS (WHICH I REALLY DOUBT) SEE THE PREVIOUS 30 CHAPTERS.**

**Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm sorry for the wait! So many things, so little writing time! We got a new laptop, and it's really hard to use. I miss my old computer... *SNIFF, SNIFF* Anyway, I'm a little sad! Only two reviews? AWW! *SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF, ETC...* Oh, well! The two reviewers, YOU GUYS ARE SUPER AWESOME DAZZLING FREAKING SPECIAL AMAZING, AND I COULD GO ON FOREVER... Enjoy!**

**Shadowgin: You are awesome! Arigato so much! Keep up your stories! I love them, so much! Yup, yugging for masks. I love making fun of that, because of Nakamori! Stay posted! ARIGATO~**

**Klette290595: Well, Conan is a very loveable kid. Honestly, I love him more than Shinichi! (UH OH! HERE COMES THE FANGIRLS! *RUNS SCREAMING AWAY*) Yup, we're in a bad situation! I hope they understand, too! ARIGATO FOR REVIEWING!**

"Let's see…" I began. Everyone was looking at me and waiting. Conan stood up and I pushed myself off Agasa's rug. "We we're kidnapped."

"We knew that already." Heiji interrupted. "Cut ta da chase ya two."

I sighed, and so did Conan.

"We were kidnapped by someone who has a grudge against Mouri Kogoro." Conan took over. It was time to test our acting skills, courtesy of Vermouth and others. "We were tortured for a week, trying to get information about his weakness." The chibi detective gave a childish, yet tired smile.

Everyone cocked their heads and raised their eyebrows.

"What really happened?" questioned Kaito.

I shook my head. I ever so slightly gestured to the window. I knew we were being watched, and we were also bugged. Conan and I had to do this carefully.

Luckily, they saw, and a look of understanding crossed their faces. However, they kept up the act as well.

"The kidnappers were going to send a ransom note, but we got away." I explained. "Unfortunately, we never saw their faces."

Jodie nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it's a good thing you got away."

We smiled, going along. I yawned. "We're very tired. Is there anywhere we can sleep?"

Agasa nodded and pointed to the opposing couches. "Why don't you two lay down over there?"

Conan and I walked over and laid down, And that really wasn't a lie. We were both exhausted. Good thing it was a Friday.

Everyone still watched us. Ai followed us and pretended to talk to Conan.

"Edogawa-kun, I'm glad you're back!" She said, smiling. "Are you okay? It must've been scary!"

The shrunken detective nodded. He turned, and pulled something out of his coat pocket. The coat was black of course. When we were in the Organization, we were granted a brand new wardrobe. And what was the only color in it? Why, black!

He handed it to the other faux child. She accepted it, glancing questioningly. Conan smiled.

"Here, this is for you, and the rest. It was the ransom note. Before we escaped, we grabbed it. Read it in case."

Ai nodded, understanding. I watched them, falling asleep. I looked one last time at the Conan, and he was already asleep. Wow, that was fast. Then, I let the welcoming black wave of sleep crash over me.

**This is the shortest chapter ever! I'm sorry! The wait might be longer. sorry! Christmas is coming, only 11 days left! WOOHOO! CAN'T WAIT! If I don't see you guys, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll update soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE! ARIGATO~**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer:** JUST... IGNORE THIS.**

**Hey guys! Nevermind what I said before, this is the shortest chapter ever! I just tried to explain the situation over, and now everyone knows the truth behind what happened! Christmas Eve is in a week! WOOHOO! Also, it's been snowing quite a bit here! I love it! Especially since I'll be going on vacation where it's suuny! Try to guess! Also, tomorrow's the last day of school before Christmas vacation for me! Yay! SO, ENJOY THE SHORT BUT SWEET CHAPTER! By the way, 8 reviews this time! AWESOME! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Now there's 96 reviews! ALMOST 100! If you submit the 100th review, I'll give you a cookie and let you ask ONE question about the story if it's unclear, or a spoiler! (If you want it.)**

**Shadowgin: YAY WEIRDNESS! I love it too! Have fun at school! Do you celebrate Christmas? Keep an eye out for updates!**

**Anime21Addict: Hey, arigato for the review! How do you like the story? Please tell! Arigato~**

**Klette290595: Well, it is KINDA obvious... But we have to explain the whole story! Merry Christmas! Do you celebrate Christmas? I'll try to update soon!**

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice: Wow, you went and smelled alcohol? Nice. That's all I can say. XD Rye was Akai's codename. I've trried wine once, and my friends spit it out, but I managed to swallow it. I don't know what it was, but it was nasty! What did Riesling smell like? I'm curious! Arigato for reviewing!**

**moonwalker1821:Yup, the plot always thickens... Glad you still like it! Um, what does Merikurisumasu (Sorry, no accent on the i) mean? I'll try working on that chapter soon! Gomen!**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: Glad you like it! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing? Yeah, apparently Ai's acting skills are really good! LMAO!**

**Ana Yamen: Hey, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE KEEP SUPPORTING ME! Yeah, I made quite a few mistakes in the first couple of chapters... I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE IT! What is your sister's fanfictions about?**

"So?" Kaito asked. "What does it say?"

Ai was reading the piece of paper and was walking over. She paled as she read it. She was about to say something, but remembered that They were watching.

"I'm not sure quite what it says!" She chirped, in her most childish voice. "Here!" Ai handed the note to the rest to read.

Everyone passed it around as they read and were each paling and having different expressions on their faces. Heiji was the last to get the note. His face twisted into rage as he read it:

_Hey guys. As you probably noticed, we are being watched by Them all the time. They will kill you if they see anything too suspicious, so Chelsea and I came up with this plan. We can't explain everything, but here's the gist of it: Chelsea and I were both kidnapped. We met the Boss and he forced us to be the newest agents of the Organization. Codenames: Riesling (Myself) and Midori (Chelsea). They have trained us for a week and apparently we're the top members already and the Boss's new favorites. If you haven't heard, we're being blackmailed. They will kill everyone we know, including you guys, if we don't cooperate. Sorry, but we can't let you die. Our first mission is to find Pandora, the gem that cries tears of immortality. Kaito, you need to try and keep a low profile because we have also been ordered to kill anyone who gets in the way. Our guess is that one of their many twisted goals is eternal life. We also believe Snake is an agent of a different division. Please be careful. We were told to tell you that we were kidnapped for a grudge and information about Mouri Kogoro. Please protect Ran and the others best as possible. We're trying everything we can, but it will be difficult. Try to be discreet, but still succeed. Now, we have to try to destroy the Organization from inside. How ironic, huh? Please try to get rid of this without looking too suspicious. Destroy the evidence. We're counting on you, but we'll try the best.  
-Edogawa Conan and Chelsea_

**GOMENASAI! It was REALLY SHORT! But, I had to explain to the other characters. Man, I'm always pressed for time! Hopefully, I'll have a lot of time to write/type on Saturday and Sunday! We're taking a 20 hour car trip. We're bringing the laptop, but my little sister will be watching lots of movies... Anyway, I hope I get to update soon! I'm going to Disney! OH YEAH! Also, for Christmas, I REALLY want a laptop! That way, I'll be able to update and write faster! Please hope that I get one! I might, I might not! Also, please keep reviewing and supporting me! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU YOU FREAKING AWESOME PEOPLE! O yeah, don't forget about what I said before. The 100th review gets a cookie (ANY TYPE) and gets to ask ANY one question, maybe a spoiler? SO TRY TO WIN THAT PRIZE! JA NE! ARIGATO~**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer:** Look. aren't you tired of these? I am.**

**Hey! I'm on my way to sunny Florida and I'm in a hotel. We were in the car for 10 hours today and I typed this chapter in the car. Woohoo, Christmas is in a week! I can't wait! Oh, this chapter is a little... dark. Well, enjoy! YAY! 106 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING! LOVE YA!**

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice: I'm very sorry for your loss. Wow, you sure know a lot about alcohol! I don't know anything. Teehee. Here's the update, so grunnies, NO STALKING!**

**Ethel: Hey, arigato for reading! Edogawa Ai-chan's sister, huh? Nice! Hope you like the chapter! Choose a type of cookie and any question! (See Edogawa Ai-chan's review reply thingy)**

**Karl: Arigato for reading! Edogawa Ai-chan's brother? Well, she has a lot of family who read this! Please keep reading and ARIGATO! Merry Christmas to you too! CHoose a type of cookie and any question! (See Edogawa Ai-chan's review relpy thingy)**

**Mae****: Well, welcome to FanFiction! Hi! I'm really glad you like the story! Seriously, Edogawa Ai-chan has a lot of relatives! Oh, and you won the 100th review prize! Choose any type of cookie and any question!**

**Edogawa Ai-chan: Hey, arigato gozaimasu for telling your relatives about the fic! I'm really happy! Merry Christmas to you too! You know what, all of your relatives can ask a question and choose a cookie! So, go ahead!**

**Klette290595: I really dunno. I just sat down and started typing. BING BAM BOOM! It's done! YAY! Here's the update! And again, Merry Christmas!**

**sakuramiyuki0: Wow, what a coincidence! Here's your update! Hope you like it!**

**Mysteryfan17: Hey, I'm just glad you read this! I know it's not quite unique, but who cares? I don't! I'm really glad you like it! Update your story soon, too!**

**uchiha - thewhiteshadow: REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY! Alsi, arigato for reading! Gomenasai, I don't no anything about Naruto. I've never read it or watched it. I did skim through, hm... I think it was volume 17 once. It was in the school library and I was bored, so... Again, gomenasai! But please keep reviewing and reading! Arigato~**

**Shadowgin: Gomen, you missed it. But hey, I'll let you ask any question and get a cookie of any type too! ASK AWAY! I REALLY HOPE I GET A LAPTOP! No matter what type, I just want one! I dunno, I just say ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Aw... you don't like Disneyland? I LOVE ROLLERCOASTERS! THEY ROCK AND ALWAYS WILL! They probably is. I'm too lazy to look it up at the moment though... XD I'll get back to you on that one. HERE'S MORE FREAKING WEIRDNESS FOR YA!**

I was standing somewhere it was cold and pitch black. I shivered and hugged myself. _Where am I? _I wondered.

"Hello?" echoed around. There was no reply.

Suddenly, there was a beam of light. I looked around. To my utter horror, there were people laying on the ground.

I ran over to each of the bodies and I gasped. All of them, they were my friends in this world! Agasa, Ai, Kaito, Aoko, Heiji, Ran, Kogoro, Jodie, Hitomi, Sonoko, the Detective Boys and others, lay still, covered in dark, cherry colored liquid.

I stared in shock. "W-what happened?" I whispered. My hands were shaking. I looked at them, and I realized they were stained with blood.

A few feet away, there was another beam of light. It was Conan.

"Who did this?" I screamed at him. I knew he would be upset as well.

The shrunken detective looked up at an angle where his glasses shined in a scary way. I shivered. Why was he completely dressed in black?

"Who do you think?" He asked. Conan suddenly looked up at me. I cried out in shock and horror.

Conan's face was emotionless. His deep, cerulean eyes had the iciest and coldest glare in them. It was the look of a murderer.

"What happened to you?" I gasped. No, NO THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!

He laughed coldly and walked over to me. I drew away, wary.

"What are you talking about? Come on, Midori. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head fiercely. "NO, NO! Did you kill them?"

Suddenly, a figure dressed in complete blackness appeared behind the now child murderer.

"Why, Midori." The figure spoke. It was him. The Boss and that cursed voice of his!

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"You really don't remember?"

"What is there to remember?"

"You and Riesling here just successfully completely your mission. Getting rid of those pesky bugs. What a nuisance. You just killed them in cold blood." The Boss chuckled.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "NO FREAKING WAY! YOU'RE LYING!"

"We did." Cona- No, Conan no longer existed. Only Riesling remained.

"NO!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((

All of a sudden, I shot up off the couch in a cold sweat. I looked around wildly. Then I saw Conan sleeping peacefully on the couch opposite of me. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a nightmare.

I stood up off the couch and gazed around the living room. I saw Heiji, Kaito, and Jodie spread around different parts of the room. They were all sleeping. I hoped they were having better dreams than mine. I figured Agasa must be sleeping in his bed. Since they wouldn't sleep without a guard, Ai must be on watch.

"Hey. You're awake?"

Sure enough, when I turned, there was the shrunken scientist.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare."

"Oh. Feel like sharing?"

"I guess. I would like to tell someone. I think you would be the best choice." I smiled in the dimly lit room.

Her reaction was a bit taken aback. Then, she just shrugged and smiled as well.

"Go ahead."

So, I told her my dream. I altered it a bit because of the listening bugs, and blah blah blah. She paled, and I could tell she got the point of what the nightmare was really about.

When I finished, she sighed and looked into my eyes. He icy blue eyes were scared, but determined. I admired that about her. I've always felt bad for her, because of her sister's death. She was also very afraid of Them coming to find her, the traitor, and killing her. In a way, I was glad that our first mission was to find Pandora. I don't want to have to find 'Sherry' and kill her. I hope the Organization will be finished by then.

"Ai-chan…" Ai looked up at the sound of her name. "Do you know who He is?" I asked, stressing 'He'.

She paled yet again and looked away. "No." Came the answer. "I wish I did though. Then maybe this hell would end."

I understood how she felt. I desperately wanted to end this evil. However, I knew I had to reprimand her for her language. A child shouldn't be saying stuff like that.

"Ai-chan!" I said, my voice strict. "You shouldn't be saying bad words like that!"

Ai seemed to realize what she said and went along with it. "Sorry, Miyuki-neechan!" She cried her voice childish and pleading. "I won't do it again!"

I couldn't help letting out a lighthearted laugh. "It's ok."

((((((((((((((((((((((

Ai didn't know why, but she felt a certain fondness to Chelsea. She, just like Ran, reminded her of her sister, Akemi. Ai felt like she needed to protect her at all costs. She smiled. In a strange way, she was glad that she got to live through her childhood again. When she was in the Black Organization, she never had a chance to do kid things. Ai felt truly happy for once. She never had before. The shrunken scientist wondered how Chelsea could be so easygoing, even in this situation. But, she was smart and knew a lot, so if the Organization could turn her…. Ai shuddered. The world itself would truly be a living Hell.

**So? How was it? I know it was a little creepy, but... watcha gonna do? GHOSTBUSTERS! Sorry, couldn't resist. Ya know, I think I'm gonna be updating more lately since I have time and once again, I'm on vacation! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have a feeling I'll be saying... er, typing that a lot this week. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I dunno why, but lately I wanna just talk with Heiji and Kazuha's accent! Maybe I will next chapter! Teehee! Oh yeah, have you guys read moonwalker1821's fic? Detective Conan: The White Ninja of Soka Village? You should. It's really good. Well, see ya guys later! Sayonara!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer:** Hey, it's almost Christmas. So, my Christmas present to you is no stupid disclaimer! Yay.**

**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry, I've been busy! I'm in Florida now, anf we've been doing a lot of stuff! We went to Disney's Hollywood Studios a few days ago! I can't wait for Christmas! But down here, you couldn't tell that it was December except for all the Christmas music! When were at Disney, my dad and I went on this really fast rollercoaster! It went like 100 miles an hour and I couldn't tell if we were upside down or not because of all the flips! The Tower of Terror was pretty awesome too! I also learned how to draw Winnie the Pooh! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year if I don't see you guys again!**

**Anitahailey: Hey, I haven't seen ya in a while! How ya doin'? Oh, and don't worry. I have something planned for that. But my idea is that time was frozen in place. SHHH! Don't tell! I can't really do a chapter on that, sorry!**

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice: Aw... It sounds so cute! I love cats! Oh, you wanna be a bartender? Well, good luck with your dream! That legend is very interesting. I've always liked legends and mythology. Yup, I've been getting a lot of plunnies too! I have some good ideas and I think I'm gonna write a series of drabbles when this is finished. I rather not workon two at the same time. Oh, and I have a hilarious idea for the Black Organization's theme song! Care to take a guess? LMAO!**

**Ana Yamen: You know what, I just did that for fun. Anyone who reviews can have a cookie! *HOLDS OUT COOKIE JAR* Here, take one! Yeah, I thought the last chapter was a bit creepy, too. I was in the car and it just popped into my head! I guess that's what I get for being bored on a 20 hour car trip.**

**Detective Ethan Redfield: HAHAHHAHAHA! Sorry, it's just kinda funny! I didn't realize that mistake! Yes, you're right. It would make sense for Conan to say that. But I just pinned it on Ai cuz she's usually the most wary one. I totally forgot that little detail! Whoops! But I've watched at least all the main episodes with all the info, all the OVAs, all the movies (AT LEAST TWICE), and probably at least 300 episodes. But now there is 600 episodes, so that's only half. But I am watching the series again and watch the episodes I missed. I love the episodes with Heiji and Kid, they're the BEST! I've also read almost all of the manga.**

**Mysteryfan17: I'm very sorry about your loss. But, you are right. It's not that unique of an idea, I've seen many other fics with the same thing. But I don't care! I have fun, so... But, yeah Disney was pretty fun I guess. I just got really tired and there were WAY too many people. Oh, and I do shoutouts for everyone. I just like talking and meeting new people! ^_^**

**Shadowgin: HAHHAHHAHA! Yup, I just like to fool around and sound like Heiji! Oh, and I did read her profile. She's on my favorites. Singapore? Really? Wow. Well, have fun and try to update your stories when you can! I love them! HEY! CHECK OUT SHADOWGIN'S STORIES IF YOU WANNA READ SOMETHING GOOD! THEY'RE AMAZING!**

**Klette290595: Huh? What? Christmas is in 2 days. Glad you liked it! Did you like it cuz it was so dark? I made Conan into a cold-blooded killer! Wah, scary! I always wondered, if he's so good at solving crimes, why don't culprits make him do the crimes? If he did, then they would be perfectly flawless and no one would be able to solve them! Well, maybe Heiji, Kaito, and Hakuba would be able too...**

When everyone else had woke up (it was six in the morning), we decided to call Ran and tell her that we were safe. She had cried in relief and had come over as soon as possible.

When she arrived, Ran sprinted over to Conan, hugging and squeezing him, despite his protests. Everyone was smirking, because of his 'little' secret. When Ran finally put him down, the faux child was blushing madly.

Suddenly, Ran came over to me and started hugging me too. I was surprised. I didn't think our bond was that strong. But then again, Ran had a big heart. Now, everyone was smiling at our embrace.

After I had been released from Ran's grip, we told her the story.

"What?" She said in shock. "A grudge against Dad? I'm sorry you were caught up in it… Thank Kami-sama that you're safe!"

"No, it's alright." I said. "We're fine, that's what matters, right?"

Ran nodded. "Yes. But, what if they come after you again? We should do something!"

Crap. Hadn't really thought that through.

"It'll be okay!" Conan interjected with a childish voice. "We have everyone here! And they'll help!"

Agasa nodded. Heiji and Kaito grinned and gave us thumbs up. Ai shrugged and crossed her arms. Jodie smiled and nodded as well.

"Jodie-sensei? What are you doing here?" Ran had apparently finally noticed Jodie.

"Ah, Ran-san! It's wonderful to see you again!" Jodie cooed in her strange accented voice. "I was taking a vacation from the FBI work. I heard about the kidnapping, and I decided to help."

"Oh." Ran seemed taken aback."Well, Jodie-sensei meet Miyuki-chan."

I held up my hands. "Oh, it's okay. We've already met."

"Sorry. Of course you will have met, you've both been here for a little while…" Ran blushed.

Everyone laughed a little. Then, Ran remembered something.

"I need to tell Dad that you guys are safe…" She took out her cell phone. "We should also tell the police to call off the search for you guys and start to look for the culprit."

Oh boy. Of course she had called the police! Things are about to get a whole lot more complicated.

"Oh, Ran-neechan, you called the police?" I asked, smiling a bit childishly.

Ran put her hands on her hips. "Of course I did, Miyuki-chan! Inspector Megure, Officer Sato, and Officer Takagi were in charge of looking for you."

Conan looked up, confused. "Huh? But they're in Division 1, which is in charge of homicides. Why were they in charge of looking for us?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Ran asked. "Did the culprit not tell you? Someone was murdered in an alleyway a couple blocks from Teitan Elementary." Everyone looked at Ran in shock.

"What?" I said, surprise on my face. "Someone was killed?"

"Yes. It was a woman. I believe her name was Ito Sakiko-san."

"WHAT?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong Miyuki-chan?" Kaito asked.

I started shaking a bit and I clenched my fists. "Ito Sakiko. That's Hitomi-chan's family name. It must have been her mother."

I could feel the tension in the room. I couldn't believe it! Poor Hitomi! Stupid Black Organization! Stupid, STUPID, STUPID! Damn it!

Then, Conan said quietly, "I was kidnapped in that alleyway. Ito-san must have seen it and tried to stop the kidnapper. And the culprit killed her."

**So, was this chapter okay? I was just typing, and then something compelled me to make Hitomi's mom the victim. Wah, I feel bad now! What will I say to her when I see her at school? What will we tell the police? When will we start the hunt for Pandora? ANd maybe another Kid heist? Ooh, can't wait! I probably won't be updating before Christmas, so MERRY CHRISTMAS! Also, please review as my Christmas gift? Please? Oh, and I'm also still hoping for that laptop! Please hope as well! ThenI would be able to update my story faster! Arigato~ Ja ne!**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: **HEY, IT'S CHRISTMAS. I DON'T CARE, DO YOU?**

**Hey guys! It's Christmas! WOOHOO! Unfortunately, I didn't get the laptop... But I got an archery set! I'm ok, I think. *SHOOTS ARROW* *CRASH* *BANG* *BOOM* *TINKLE* *MEOW* *WOOF* ...Oops. Heh heh. Sorry. ****Anyway, I might get a laptop soon! I HOPE! Well, here's my Christmas present to you! ENJOY! Oh, yeah! 120 REVIEWS! AWESOME! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! HAVE AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS!**

**anitahailey: Wah, I didn't get a laptop... Oh, well! So glad you like it! Here's that update! Keep watching out! Arigato~**

**Ana Yamen: No, sorry. I haven't had time. So glad you like it! I didn't get the laptop! WAH! Oh, well... I might get one soon anyway... Oh, episode 167? Right now I'm on episode 230 'cuz I'm watching them again, but I skipped to 100 and something and started there. But I have skipped a couple, cuz I've seen them, or something else. I love episode 230! Conan almost dies... TWICE! And... Oops! I won't give spoilers! Keep watching and reading! Arigato~**

**Mysteryfan17: Yup! That's the ride I was talking about! It was AWESOME! I LOVED IT! Yep, I have a lot of plans, but at the same time, it's hard! And here's Sato and Takagi, but I think I need more reaction from them and maybe a romance scene? Ooh! 3**

**Shagowgin: WHOA, that's a lot of 'very's! Oh, who cares if this is chat? I don't! I read your new chapter! It was awesome! UPDATE SOON! I LOVE IT! And everyone's finding out! It's exciting! KEEP IT UP!**

**Klette290595: Yup, I feel bad for Hitomi too... I was just typing and I was like, 'I need some more action with Hitomi!' and that's what happened. I feel guilty now... Yup, it's hard. There will be more action later! Sorry, these chapters are kinda slow... Here's the update! Keep reading!**

**Miyu Hinamori: Hey, I'm glad you started reading my story! I'm also really glad you like it! Yeah, that would of made it more interesting, but... Maybe Hitomi isn't really so innocent... You gave me an idea! I'm not sure if it will happen, but... Who knows? Arigato for reviewing and please keep reading! Yeah, I'm not too sure about that stuff, but I just had thnis stuff happened cuz that's what I think, but again, WHO KNOWS? I don't!**

**uchiha - thewhiteshadow: Yep, me too! I like the reactions! I love Kid heists! I'm not very good at typing them, but... I try! Yes, it would be really scary if Conan was a murderer! WAH! RUN AWAY! ...Oh, and I'm thinking Yukiko and Yuusaku are probably gonna make an appearance! DUH DUH DAH~**

WHAT?" Kogoro yelled into his phone. "They're safe? Thank Kami-sama! Where are you? Agasa's house? Okay! We'll be over right away! Bye!"

Kogoro snapped his cell phone shut and turned to Inspector Megure.

"Inspector! Conan and Miyuki are safe! They're at Agasa's house. We need to get there right away!"

Megure nodded, and quickly took out his radio.

"Sato-kun, Takagi-kun!" Megure called. "They're safe! Head to Agasa's house, we'll meet you there!" He heard their reply, and shut the radio off. Then, he turned to the police officer driving the car and told the officer where to go.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Megure and Kogoro reached the house, right after Takagi and Sato pulled in. They jumped out of the cars, and banged on the door.

"We're here!" Kogoro bellowed. After a moment, Agasa opened the door.

"Hello," The professor greeted. "They're in the living room. Come in."

The officers filed in, and when they reached the living room, they were surprised at the content of the room.

"Hattori-kun? Jodie-sensei, and er… who else?" Megure asked.

"Maybe I should introduce everyone." Ran interrupted. She pointed to each person as she said their name. "You already know Hattori-kun, Jodie-sensei, you've met Ai-chan… Conan-kun, Agasa-hakase, and this is Kuroba Kaito, a magician. And finally, this is Edogawa Miyuki-chan, Conan-kun's sister."

I stared at the police officers. They stared at me. Heh. Kinda awkward…

"Oh, excuse me." Ran continued. "This is Megure-keibu, Sato-keiji and Takagi-keiji."

"Hi." I tried. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Megure repeated. "Excuse me, but you've been missing for a week! And then you just say 'What's up?'"

"Anyway," Sato interrupted. "What happened?"

I sighed once again, and I heard the chibi detective as well.

"Well…" We began.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After we explained everything (Well, the fake story at least,) they nodded slowly.

"So, you were both kidnapped as a ransom and a grudge against Mouri-san?" Takagi asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"So, about the murder…" Megure started, and my eyes darkened.

"I was knocked out with chloroform." I stated.

Next to me, Conan nodded childishly. "Same. I didn't see anything."

Sato bent down. "Well, at least you're okay, Conan-kun. I don't know what we would do without you." Then she turned to me. "So, you're Conan-kun's sister?" I nodded again. "He's a very good kid. Always a great help. It's nice to meet you, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Yeah, we all wish tha'." Heiji interrupted. "So, there any clues?"

Megure coughed and turned to everyone else. "At the crime scene, there is almost nothing. But Ito-san was killed by a bullet to the heart. Witnesses say there was no gunshot, so there must've of been a silencer. The body was discovered a few minutes after she died." Everyone nodded.

Megure growled with frustration. "There's practically nothing to go on!"

There was silence.

"Well, at least these two are safe." Sato said. "Now we just need to catch the culprit."

Suddenly, Kogoro leaned down and hit Conan on the head. A small bump rose.

"IT HURTS!" The faux kid screamed.

"Hey, what was that for?" I yelled at Kogoro.

"Idiots!" Kogoro made a fist. "You should be more careful! I don't need you getting hurt because of my reputation!"

"Still!" I kneeled down next to Conan. "What are you trying to do? Give him brain damage? Geez!"

"Occhan! Take it easy on 'em!" Heiji said.

Then, Kogoro turned to Heiji, and the rest of the people. "Oi, what the rest of you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh, uh…" I rolled my eyes at Heiji's reply.

"Geez…" I groaned. "Ojii-san, Heiji-niichan is a detective too! Jodie-sensei is an FBI agent! And Kaito-niichan is a magician! He knows some tricks and stuff like that!" Then, I thought of something else. "And he knows a detective!"

Kaito whirled to face me and started glaring. Eh, I'm not sure how many times this look would kill me. He wasn't the only one. Heiji was too. Oh boy, they're gonna kill me later.

"Who are you talking about?" Ran asked confused.

"Hakuba Saguru." I explained. "I read about him before, and he sounds like a good detective. He also goes to Ekoda High School, where Kaito-niichan goes. He's also half-British."

"You sure know a lot." Takagi noted.

I blushed and quickly looked at Conan. "Oh, Conan-kun told me! Before I came, he told me about everyone and everything about all this stuff!"

"Really?" Megure asked. "Anyway, I've heard of Hakuba-san. He is the detective that always chases after Kid. His deduction ability is pretty good. He could rival Kudo-kun."

Ran's gaze softened, and I saw Conan glancing at her. Everyone had a slightly different reaction. I saw Jodie staring at Conan, and I wondered if she knew. Yup, something else I didn't know.

"Well, we should contact him." Megure decided. "He will probably help solve this mystery faster."

"I have his number." Kaito volunteered. "I'll call him."

"Thanks." Megure checked his watch. "Sorry, but we need to get going. Call us later when Hakuba-san arrives."

Everyone nodded and the police left with nine pairs of eyes following them.

**Whew! Finally! I'm tired! This Christmas sure was exciting! And now we have 2011 coming up! I might not see ya guys til next year! But, I probably will! So, for my Christmas present, please leave a review! AND HAVE AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS! Oh, and please take a cookie before you leave! *HOLDS OUT COOKIE JAR* JA NE AND ARIGATO~**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer:** YUP. IT'S BACK AGAIN. I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN, EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN MYSELF.**

**Hey guys! How was Christmas? Mine was pretty good! Man, I've been busy! So much stuff to do! I've been reading lots of stories and watching the series over again. I missed a lot of funny episodes. I just recently watched one when Conan and the Detective Boys go to see a kid in their class at the hospital. The kid looks so much like Conan, it's scary! The kid wants to go to an arcade, 'cause he never gets to do things like that. So, Conan and the kid switch places. And guess what? Yup. Conan gets kidnapped. I love episodes when Conan gets kidnapped! They're so cute and awesome! Arigato to all you guys for all the reiews! I now have 161 reviews! 0.0 WOW! I'mimpressed! But it's mostly thanks to HaibaraDaiFan, so YOU'RE AWESOME! Don't worry, everyone else is FREAKING AWESOME AMAZING too! YOU ROCK LIKE NO IDEA!**

**Miyu Hinamori: Yes, it was short. Sorry. I've been writing some new chapters though, so keep a look out! And yes. Technically, the character IS me. I inserted myself into this. I just wrote what I wished would happen. I'm crazy, I know. ^3^**

**Mysteryfan17: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, I've been to EPCOT, but that was when I was 7. I rememeber it. But I haven't been in a long time. Yep, I agree. I thought it woould add in some extra spice. Besides, Hakuba is so proper and REALLY wants to catch Kid. So, I figure that his reaction would cause a lot of emotion and arguing between the characters. It will turn out very interesting. Just wait and find out! Arigato for the present! Yep, I LOVE CHOCOLATE CHIP! YUMMY~**

**Shadowgin: Yo! Um, I'll try to edit, but... Kinda lazy about that stuff... Heh heh... Yes, I love archery! I'm just not the best at it. I'm working on my aim! Oh, and ARIGATO for updating your story! I LOVE IT! Please update it soon! How was Christmas?**

**Klette290595: Hey! Good for you! I usually just go to my local book store and read or go online and read the newest chapters. That's the easiest. Yeah, I wasn't too sure about Hakuba helping Kid either. But, you'll just have to read the next chapters! **

**Ana Yamen: I'm glad it does! I was worried that people wouldn't like it... But now look at it! I was really surprised! Aw, thanks... I want a laptop, but my parents are getting annoyed... Oops. Teehee. I'll be updating again soon, so keep an eye out!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: ARIGATO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I enjoyed having my inbox flooded! I was just checkin' my email, and all of a sudden I had 17 emails! I was really surprised! I'm REALLY glad you like the story! You should try writing that story! With your personality, it will turn out great! I'll talk to ya later! ENJOY!**

**Aeyra: Arigato for reading! I will in the next few chapters, 'cause I have an idea about what will happen! It might get me having a little fit... Well, we'll just see when I type it! Yeah, I originally had this chapter shorter, but I combined it. A lot of my chapters were really short. Sure, I'd be willing do beta-read! ...If you explain what that is. Sorry, I'm kinda... er... stupid about this... So, what is it? Sorry. Oh, and please update your stories soon! Arigato~**

Kaito was not happy. In fact, he was upset. Very, very upset. Hakuba? Come on! What on earth was Chelsea thinking? Well, he is a detective… Urgh, let's just get this over with. Chelsea is going to pay. Maybe her hair dyed bright blue…

Kaito sighed and took out his cell phone. He stood up and left the room. Everyone watched him.

He walked out of the living room and started walking down the hallway. He groaned and sighed again, and finally dialed the number. After a couple of rings, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hakubaka."

"Kuroba-kun? What do I owe the honor?" The half-Brit asked, his voice calm.

"Well, I've come across a case, with a few complications. You were recommended, and I had the job to call you." Kaito explained.

"…I see. What is this case about?"

"If you come over here, it will be easier to explain." Kaito could feel Hakuba's curiosity.

"Hm, well, I guess that can be arranged." Hakuba finally answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Tokyo, Beika District. Do you know where Kudo Shinichi's house is?"

There was a pause. "Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm in the house next to his. The Agasa residence. Try to get here as fast as possible."

"I'll be there. See you then." Hakuba hung up.

Kaito hit the end button. Once again, he sighed and headed back to the living room.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When he entered, everyone looked up at him.

"So?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep. He's coming." Kaito answered.

There were many different reactions. Conan and Chelsea had a somewhat relieved expression on, Heiji was groaning a bit, Ai just narrowed her eyes, Agasa smiled, Kogoro just shrugged indifferently and was smoking, Jodie smiled and clapped her hands together, Ran smiled as well and looked grateful.

"Well, that's settled." Agasa said, "Is Hakuba-san coming here?"

Kaito nodded. "Yes. He's coming right away."

(((((((((((((

Well, that's a relief. I'm glad; we have another person on our side. I wonder though, what will he tell him and what will we not tell? Hakuba is always trying to prove Kaito is Kid. I think we could trust him with the Black Organization, but…

Hm. I really don't know how this is going to turn out.

Everybody was talking to each other about the case and possible ideas. Everyone was also acting except for Ran and Kogoro. Soon, the doorbell rang.

Agasa went to answer it. On the other side of the door was Hakuba.

(((((((((((((((((

"Hello," Hakuba greeted. "Is this the Agasa residence?"

"Yes." Agasa answered. "Are you Hakuba-san?"

"Yes, pleasure to meet you. May I come in?"

"Please do. Everyone has been waiting for you."

I could feel Hakuba's surprise. "Everyone?" I heard him repeat.

"Yes, please follow me."

A few moments later, Hakuba walked into the living room with Agasa. I wanted to laugh at his face, he look startled. Then, he quickly regained composure.

"Yo, Hakubaka. You're here." Kaito went over and started slapping him on his back.

Hakuba coughed. "Hello to you, too, Kuroba-kun. So, care to explain?"

"Sure, sure." Kaito grinned. "Let me introduce everyone." He pointed to each person as he went. "This is the famous detective Mouri Kogoro, and his daughter Mouri Ran. This is Agasa Hiroshi-hakase, an inventor and Haibara Ai-chan, who lives with him. This is Jodie Santemillion-sensei, a former English teacher and an FBI agent. You know Hattori Heiji, the famous Detective of the West. And you know Edogawa Conan-kun. And finally, this is Conan-kun's sister, Edogawa Miyuki."

Everyone greeted Hakuba. He blinked and glanced around the room. "Hello. My name is Hakuba Saguru. Yes, I remember Mouri-san." Then he turned to Ran. "My, its uncanny how much you look like Nakamori-san. Nice to see you again, Ran-san. Again, nice to meet you Hakase. Same to you Haibara-san." Then Hakuba looked at Jodie and said in English, "**Pleased to meet you. An FBI agent?**" I started chuckling mentally. Little did he know, more than half the people in this room knew what he said.

Jodie answered in Japanese. "Yes, an FBI agent. Pleased to meet you as well. Just to let you know, almost everyone in this room can speak English."

Again, Hakuba looked taken aback. "Oh." He looked at Heiji.

"Pleased to see you again, Hot-Blooded Detective-kun."

Heiji scowled. "Whateva."

Finally, Hakuba turned to us. "It's nice to see you again, Conan-kun. I appreciate all your help on Kid heists."

Conan nodded childishly and grinned. "Yes, same to you, Hakuba-niichan. Kid heists are fun!"

Kaito grinned and looked triumphant at that comment. I grinned too.

"And," Hakuba got my attention. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Edogawa-san."

I laughed. "Oh, please call me Miyuki! I feel a bit uncomfortable with all the formalities."

"As you wish." Hakuba said. "Your brother is a great detective."

"Yes, I know." I ruffled Conan's hair and he growled a little. "That's my little brother! So smart!"

All of a sudden, Kaito let out a yell. Everyone looked at him.

"Kami-sama! I forgot to tell Aoko where I was all last week!" Under his breath, he also muttered, "Mom is gonna kill me..."

Hakuba looked at him. "Yes, you forgot to tell us what happened to you. Nakamori-san is very… displeased. Koizumi-san didn't seem too worried though."

Kaito scoffed. "That's an understatement! I have to call her now! Of course, she wouldn't be worried." He mumbled. "Her and that damn Lucifer and her witchy stuff." And he dashed out of the room at full speed.

Then, Heiji slapped his forehead. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Kazuha! She is so gonna kill me!" He added silently, _My parents will too. _Then, he sprinted out of the room after Kaito.

I grinned and started laughing hard. Everyone looked at me.

"Are you okay, Miyuki-chan?" Ran asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." I gasped for breath. "It's nothing." Conan rolled his eyes and everyone else looked strangely at me.

"So, onto business. What is this important case?" Hakuba asked.

"Well…" Kogoro started. Thank Kami-sama! I FINALLY didn't have to explain something! I could tell Conan was a bit relieved as well. You can tell how sick we are of explaining things. I'm surprised I haven't lost my voice yet...

After Kogoro explained the situation, Hakuba was deep in thought.

"So, to sum everything up, Conan-kun and Miyuki-san were kidnapped by people with a grudge against Mouri-san. The culprits murdered Ito Sakiko-san and there are no clues to start out. Conan-kun and Miyuki-san were tortured for a week and managed to escape. They never saw the criminal's face though. Is that everything?" Hakuba finished.

Everyone nodded. "Yes, that's pretty much it."

"Hm… This is going to take time." Hakuba muttered. Kaito and Heiji both came back looking disorientated and ears ringing. We could hear Aoko and Kazuha's screaming. Again, despite the situation, I snickered.

Suddenly, Ran looked at her watch and gasped. "It's already 3 o' clock? Dad, Conan-kun, Miyuki-chan, come on! We have to go home!"

Conan and I started protesting, but Ran wouldn't hear of it.

"No, come on! You just got back from being kidnapped! We are GOING HOME!" Ran's voice rose dangerously.

I shrunk back and the chibi detective winced. Well, can you blame us? I don't want to be Ran's next target. Not with all that karate practice! I shuddered.

Kogoro stood up. "Well, we'll be leaving then. Contact us if you figure anything out, or we'll do the same to you. We also need to call Megure-keibu." Everyone nodded again.

Soon, we were being dragged out of Agasa's house by Ran. I just gave up. And we began the walk back to the Detective Agency.

(((((((((((((((

As soon as the door closed, the remaining occupants of the room all looked at Hakuba.

"We need to talk."

**And there we go! Whew! This was a longer chapter before. But then I figured I should combine the two chapters. I wrote this in the car. It was long, but nothing compared to tomorrow's car trip... WAH! Well, I think I'll be updating again tomorrow before the New Year. 2011, WOOHOO! The next chapter will be the last, and you won't get another till next year! (Which will probably within a couple minutes of the beginning of 2011) Keep your eyes peeled! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and has anyone read the most recent manga chapter? Apparently, Conan gets sick! Wah! And then the Detective Boys have to solve a case! You should read it! Lots of online manga have it in English! Check it out! Please review and tell me what you thought! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU~**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer:** STILL DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. BUT I DO OWN MYSELF AND DAIQUIRI. OH, AND I WON'T NEXT YEAR EITHER.**

**Hey, here's the chapter I promise! I finally got to work on it in the car! I will be uploading another chapter, eh, probably in 2 hours (WHICH IS NEXT YEAR). Hope you enjoy!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Hahaha, yes you can't flood my inbox anymore! Well, technically, there is a way to, but I'm not gonna tell! It's a secret! SHHHH! Don't tell! Yeah, I laugh at a lot of things. I love Akako! She's so awesome! Trying to enslave all men! And her evil laugh! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! I LOVE IT! Well, Hakuba is half British. Ran really freaks me out sometimes, even though she's so sweet. Once, I was watching an episode about boxers. One was murdered (OF COURSE, OUR SWEET LITTLE MURDER MAGNET WAS THERE) and Ran was trying to remember what a move was called. The episode was pretty funny, cause to get away, the murderer bonked Takagi and Megure's heads together. Then he started to choke Conan. I don't know why, but I LOVE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS! I'm so evil. OHOHOHO, I stole Akako's evil laugh! Ran came in and saw the guy doing it. She hit the guy with the special move. It was called "Shining Wizard". Then, she just turned and said "I'm glad I remembered the name!" like nothing happened. I LOVE YOU TOO! Enjoy!**

**Sock Monsta: Heyyyyy, I haven't seen ya in a while! How ya doin'? I hope the chapter comes out soon! Poor Conan was left sick, while the Detective Boys go to investigate. And the boy is just like the kid from "A Boy Cries Wolf" hence the chapter's name. It would be awesome if he changed back and stopped the guys. But, he changed back when he was sick because of antidotes and the alcohol Heiji gave him. Maybe this will happen again! But I hope there will be a new chapter about the Black Organization soon! Glad ya liked it!**

**Mysteryfan17: Yup! Poor Kaito! XD Yes, I love chocolate chip when they're fresh out of the oven. Yeah, Hakuba is a pretty good detective. This chapter shows his reaction about everything. I don't know Hakuba too well, so I tried my best. But, eh, I'm not too sure... I hope it's alright! He's also only met Conan, like, twice, but n this fic I've had him meet him a couple more times because of Kid heists. I love it when Conan is in danger! It's AWESOME! I love to watch him get himself out of trouble! Oh, and what do you mean about you "like the way I posted it"? Sorry, I'm kinda stupid...**

**Shadowgin: Aw... That's a pretty... uh, strange Christmas... Again, a lot of "very"s! Sorry, I don't know. Maybe Hula, or you could just look it up? I use YouTube, so... Oh, that reminds me, there's a new movie coming out soon. It's called "Mars Needs Moms". It seems pretty funny! Aliens come and kidnaps all the moms! LMAO! So, if your mom goes missing, you'll know what happened!**

**Klette290595: Hahahaha, sorry! Forgot the password? I hope you remember it! Glad ya liked the chapter! Yes, he's a detective, and that's what a detective does. Solves mysteries! Yep, you spelled it right! Here's the update! The next update will be in about 2 hours! Happy New Years to you too! Enjoy!**

**Silver 1412: Arigato for reading! I'm REALLY glad ya liked it! Here's the next chapter! Hope ya enjoy!**

The Boss smirked. He had been watching his newest recruits by a hidden camera and listening using a listening bug.

"They're very creative, aren't they?" He said aloud. "Well, now they've gathered all their friends to try and fight back. Sadly for them, it won't work. And once they find Pandora, we'll be invincible and unstoppable. Nothing can stop us, except the Silver Bullets, and the Silver Bullets are now working for us! Hahahahaha!" The Boss started laughing uncontrollably. "It's so brilliant! And they'll never figure out my identity. They would never figure out that I'm so close to them!" Then the Boss paused for a moment and thought. "Except… Maybe for Midori. She is from another world, and she might have an idea who I am… Hm." The Boss continued thinking about more problems and did all afternoon. Soon, he called Daiquiri and Gin to his office.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Listen carefully. I'm confident that Riesling and Midori won't figure out my identity, but there is a slight concern with that."

Daiquiri cocked her head. "What would that be?"

"Midori. Considering she is from a different world, she might have an idea who I am."

"So, you want us to keep a special watch on her?" Gin asked emotionlessly.

"Yes. If she looks like she has the slightest hint, you know what to do."

Gin and Daiquiri both smirked. "Yes, sir."

((((((((((((((((

"What about?" Hakuba asked. He was slightly confused. There was more?

"First, we should go down to the basement." Agasa said, trying to keep his voice down. It would be safer to talk down there. Everyone followed him down. When they were, Hakuba repeated his question.

"Hakuba. Listen to us." Kaito said seriously.

Now, Hakuba was taken aback. Kaito was NEVER serious! Something was up.

"This may sound ridiculous and beyond anything logical, but it's the truth."

"Just tell me, Kuroba-kun." Hakuba was getting a headache.

"Miyuki is from another world."

"WHAT?" Hakuba shouted. "That's bloody impossible!"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Hakuba-san, please listen." Jodie pleaded.

"Maybe his thick skull can't understand." Heiji snorted.

"Everyone…" Agasa tried to get everyone to calm down.

Ai sighed. Can they ever get along? She looked up at Hakuba. "Hakuba-san, this is important beyond anything you ever imagined."

Hakuba looked down at the apparent seven year-old girl. Who is this girl? She doesn't sound at all like a first grader. And that intelligent look in her eyes...

"Edogawa Miyuki is fake." She explained. "That's just an alias. Her real name is Chelsea. She came from a world that is similar to this one, but a few slight differences."

Hakuba just stared at Ai. Everyone sighed.

"Hakuba. Will this get your attention?" Kaito asked.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and instead of Kaito, there stood Kaitou Kid.

Hakuba's head snapped up. "Kid!"

"Oi, Kuroba, are ya sure 'bout this?" Heiji asked. "Who knows what he'll do."

"It's okay, Tantei-han." Kid said. "Besides, he needs to know _everything_."

"I knew it." Hakuba said. "Kuroba-kun is Kid. I've been saying it all along."

"You can't go to the police about this." Jodie warned.

"Why not?" Hakuba whipped around to face her. "And what about you? You're the FBI, for Kami-sama's sake! You should be trying to arrest him!"

"I'm cooperating with him." Jodie had a very serious look in her eyes. "What the FBI is investigating right now is more important than a petty jewel thief."

Kid looked offended. "Oi, a petty jewel thief? Please."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "Ok, we got it. You're oh so important."

"In fact, I am. Considering the circumstances."

Hakuba could only stare and mutter things that no one understood.

Ai was getting annoyed. Didn't they even understand how dangerous this was? "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" She screamed. The room fell silent and stared at her.

Ai took a deep breath. "Thank you." Then she turned to Hakuba. "We are very serious here. You need to listen, and then you can comment."

Hakuba could only nod his head. What on earth was going on? Are they all insane?

Ai began to about the Black Organization. She told him about the APOTOXIN 4869, about being shrunk, that she was formerly a scientist that created the poison, and that the code names for the Organization were alcohols' names.

Heiji explained about Kudo. He told Hakuba about Shinichi's trip to Tropical Land and what happened, that he was also shrunk, and that he was now Edogawa Conan and hiding his identity from most people.

Agasa then began to tell Hakuba about his inventions for Shinichi. He explained about the super powered shoes, the soccer ball belt, the tracking glasses, and the tranquilizer watch. He explained that Conan was really behind the Great Sleeping Detective, Mouri Kogoro.

Kaito had changed back into his regular clothes. He told Hakuba that his father was the original Kaitou Kid and had been murdered by the Organization. He explained that he was looking for Pandora, and the legends about it.

Jodie was last to talk. She told Hakuba about her parents' death because of one of the Organization's members (Vermouth), the FBI's goal in destroying the Organization, and about a secret CIA member undercover. Finally, she explained the current situation.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hakuba was in total shock. While everyone was explaining, his mouth dropped open and he began shaking slightly. People shrunk? A secret underground organization? Edogawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi? The supposedly shrunken detective behind Mouri Kogoro's great deductions? Kid was looking for a gem that could cause immortality? It's… insane! Impossible! It defies the logic of science!

"So, we said before that Miyuki is really Chelsea. Remember?" Jodie asked. Hakuba nodded his head, his eyes wide. "Well, Chelsea is from another world. She has amazing knowledge about this world."

Heiji continued. "That kidnappin' case? It was a lie. Well, technically. They really were kidnapped. But by the Organization."

Hakuba finally spoke up. "Why did they lie then? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell the truth?"

"No one knows about the Organization, remember?" Ai said quietly. "And, the Organization wouldn't hesitate to kill. If you get in Their way, you die and everyone you know too."

"But how could no one ever notice?"

"That's how good they are." Ai explained.

"So, anyway," Kaito said impatiently. "When they were kidnapped, they were forced to become members."

"WHAT? How, may I ask?" Hakuba sputtered.

"They're bein' blackmailed. They said they would kill everyone they love and know, includin' us." Heiji said grimly.

"We're also being constantly watched." Agasa added. "That's why I had us come down here, because maybe it would be safer."

Ai snorted. "Knowing the Organization, which I unfortunately do, no where's safe."

"But, the good thing is," Jodie smirked a bit. "They didn't tell us, we already knew. So, they can't be blamed."

"That's true."

"Also, they're code names are Riesling and Midori." Kaito added.

"And, I'm presuming that murder was done by this Organization?" Hakuba asked.

"Of course." Heiji snorted. "And they leave no clues behind. It's gonna be hard fer the police ta solve."

Hakuba nodded. "I see. I believe I understand the situation now. I will accompany you in your goal to stop this Black Organization."

Everyone sighed in relief. All of a sudden, Ai thought of something. How could she be so stupid? When they explained everything to Hakuba, they…

Ai quickly reached for a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down. She passed the note around. Everyone paled and swore when they read it.

**And that's it! I hope ya guys like it! This is the last time I'll see ya guys this year! I'll see ya next year! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please review and tell me what ya thought! Arigato, cause you guys are AWESOME!**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: **I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING AFTER A YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S 2011!**

**Well, it's 2011! YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anyone have a resolution? I haven't come up with one... Hope ya enjoy! This is a shorter chapter.**

The Boss leaned back in his chair and chuckled. He had been listening to the explanation with the listening bug. "This is why listening bugs are my favorite." He laughed aloud. "My, my, who knew what the APOTOXIN 4869 could accomplish? Kudo Shinichi, eh? Well, well, no wonder Riesling is so smart and clever! And now," He grinned evilly. "We know who and where Sherry is."

(((((((((((((((((((

"Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!" Heiji shouted. He ripped Ai's note into shreds and started to stomp around. The rest began to react just as bad.

Of course there would be a listening bug! They had scoured the room quickly and found it. Heiji and Kaito both stomped on it until they couldn't anymore.

They had just given the Organization what they needed to know! They knew Conan was Shinichi, and that Ai was… Sherry.

Ai began trembling and couldn't stop. _I'll die soon._ She thought. Then she took a deep breath and tried to relax. _Calm down. If they do come for you, you won't go down without a fight. You have all your friends, and there's a chance._ Ai kept repeating this to herself.

Suddenly, the basement door burst open. Everyone tensed and glared at the door opening. Jodie took out her gun, and Kaito his card gun. Everyone else held a fighting stance.

((((((((((((((((((((

"I can't believe I got away," I muttered to myself. I had told Ran that I left something at Agasa's. After an hour of pleading, she finally let me go back to get it. Conan was unfortunately unable to. He was probably sulking. Ran hadn't let me go without our cell phone numbers exchanged. She also made me promise to be back as soon as possible. I smiled. She was so worried about us. It felt nice. Then, I remembered about home. My parents, family, friends… What will be happening back there? Have I been missing and they're worried?

As I ran through the streets, my thoughts were constantly about home. I hope everything was alright, and I missed everybody. I really hope that everything will end soon. But with the Black Organization, who knows?

))))))))))))))))))))

I finally reached the Agasa house. I wonder if they've explained everything to Hakuba yet. I didn't ring the doorbell, I figured it was okay. As I walked into the living room, I noticed no one was there. I scanned the room.

Ah ha! The basement door was opened slightly. I opened it, and it creaked open. I began to walk down the steps.

When I reached the room, there was no one there. I looked around. Nothing. Hm.

All of a sudden, I was tackled down on the floor. I yelped in surprise.

"What the hell?" I screamed. I looked at my attacker. Then, I sighed in relief.

"Kami-sama! Hattori, get off me!"

((((((((((((((((((

Everyone hid on both sides of the door, ready to spring into action. When the person walked in, Heiji tackled the person. Everyone gathered around the two. Jodie and Kaito pointed their guns at the person. They heard a "What the hell?" and looked at the intruder. They all sighed in relief and lowered their guns.

))))))))))))))))))

"Geez!" I laughed. "Whoa, you sure surprised me! But that was a pretty good strategy."

"Chelsea! What are you doing here?" Kaito asked, his Poker Face showing nothing.

"I finally managed to get away from Ran, and this is the welcome you give me?"

Ai sighed. "Of course."

I looked up at Heiji. "Uh, you can get off me now."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Heiji finally lifted himself up.

I stood up and looked abound. I saw Hakuba staring at me. "So, did you explain everything?"

Jodie nodded. "Yes, we did."

"And?" I turned back to Hakuba.

"I will help."

"Well, that's a relief." I thanked the heavens silently.

"So, where's Kudo?" Heiji asked, looking around.

I couldn't help snickering. "Oh, he couldn't get away from Ran's grip."

"Oh, that's too bad." Agasa said. "Look, we have urgent news."

My face instantly turned serious. "What is it?"

"Well, you see… We found a listening bug down here." Kaito explained.

"And?"

"We didn't find it until AFTER we explained everything."

My face paled. "No way. You didn't… They know?" Everyone nodded, ashamed.

"That he shrunk? And about Ai?"

"Yes." Ai was shaking. "It's my fault. I wasn't careful, and…" Everyone shook their heads.

"Ai-kun, no it isn't." Agasa fiercely said. "None of us were careful enough."

"Hakase…"

"This is bad." I said, putting my head into my hands. "Now what?"

No one said anything. After a few moments, I straightened.

"Well, I told Ran I would be back as soon as possible. I better go." I turned towards the door and started to leave.

"Chelsea, we'll call ya tomorrow!" Heiji called after me. I nodded, and silently left.

**Hm... Not the best chapter I've written. I hope that it was okay, but the reactions were a bit off. They should have been different, but I'm not the creater of the series, and I don't know completely how they would aact if this happened. I honestly hope it's alright, and I'll try to update soon! Again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please review! Domo arigato~**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer:**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT, NOW YOU DO.**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I was just typing, and all of a sudden, I got this! It's quite a twist! ENJOY~**

**Sock Monsta: Glad ya liked it! Yeah, it's really hard to make all of them talk, juggling all of the characters. I REALLY hope there's a part with the BO soon! And I also can't believe that there will be 1000 episodes! AWESOME! I love Detective Conan, but so many are just fillers... I kinda wish the series will move on quicker. Oh, well! Wait no longer!**

**Aeyra: Thanks for all the tips. If I have time, I'll try to revise. I have so many things to do though... Hope 2011 is good for you too!**

**Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice: I hope you can get everything done. I don't have a resolution... I really don't know. ^_^**

**Klette290595: Glad you remembered the password! Thank you for not wanting to kill me. Yeah, I really wanna know who the Boss is. I have an idea, but... Anyway, it could be one of your favorite characters! Who are your favorites? Oh, and you might not hate ALL of the members after this chapter...**

**Mysterfan17: Oh, OK. I get it now. Thanks! Oh, and yes. I live in the East coast. Glad ya liked it! Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: Hey, thanks for reading! I'm glad ya liked it! Yeah, Heiji just loves to tackle people... XD But, yes, Ai feels guilty and she's scared. But then again, who wouldn't be? I mean, the BO knows who she is...**

**Shadowgin: Wow, you sound busy. I'm really glad ya liked it! PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY! Hope you enjoy this one too! Ok, not from Percy Jackson. I'll remember that. Your summary does not suck! I look foward to the next chapter!**

**Uchiha - thewhiteshadow: Yep, they remembered AFTER. Which is very bad. Very, VERY bad. Yup, I believe the episode is 321 and 322. They're two episodes together. Enjoy! I love those episodes!**

I couldn't believe it. This can't be happening. No, no, NO! Why? _Why?_

I ran out of the Agasa residence. I began to make my way back to the Detective Agency. While I was running, endless worried thoughts flew through my head.

I gritted my teeth. Now the Boss knew Kudo's secret. He knew about Ai, and Sherry. He knew about _everything._

I turned a corner, and slowed down to a walk. There wasn't anyone around. I breathed heavily, but I didn't care.

All of a sudden, I paused. What was this feeling? It felt like some kind of danger…

I suddenly dodged to the right. It was a good thing too. A knife had just whizzed past my face and barely missed me. It landed on the ground with a clatter.

"Hello, Midori." A familiar annoying voice greeted.

I groaned. "What the hell do you want, Daiquiri?"

Daiquiri stepped into the area that was lit by the full moon. "Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Ha. _Sure._ Something was up. I snorted. "Yeah right."

Daiquiri smirked her signature smirk. "Do you ever run out of sarcasm?"

"Nope."

She shrugged and grinned. "I see. So, how are things going?"

"Why bother to ask? You're watching us constantly."

Daiquiri tossed her long blonde hair a bit. Then, she walked past me to pick up her knife. "That was a nice dodge. You should thank us for all that training. If you hadn't, you would be on your way to the next world."

"Whatever. I don't think you came here to praise me."

She laughed. Then she walked back to her original position and faced me. "Who knows? Maybe I did."

Suddenly, I grew very angry. "_Why did you have to kill Hitomi's mother?_"

"That was Gin. Not me."

"_I don't freaking give a crap_! She's my friend! Isn't she yours? Don't you even _care_? How do you think she feels right now?" I screamed my lungs out at the other girl._  
_  
Daiquiri looked away. "I have no friends. Think of her as an acquaintance. I've known her for a long time though, despite that fact."

My glare softened a little. "Why? The Organization?"

Daiquiri looked directly at me. For once, her gaze was serious. "Yes. There are no friends. Just yourself, murderous intent, and loyalty to the Boss."

"How did you even become involved with the Organization?" I whispered. "You're only thirteen."

She shrugged. "The same as you. I had talent. My family is already involved with the Organization, and I'm not really thirteen."

I stared at her. "What?"

"You know her. She's my older sister."

I could see a certain blonde figure right next to Daiquiri. I felt a bit sick.

"Vermouth."

((((((((((((((((((((

"Geez, where's Miyuki-chan?"

Ran had been saying that for the past ten minutes. Conan was inwardly groaning.

"Don't worry, Ran-neechan!" He said childishly with a cute smile. "I'm sure she's on her way back now."

Ran growled. "She better be. She was already kidnapped once." She started cracking her knuckles, but had a worried expression on her face. She had finished making dinner. It was all set up on the table. Kogoro was snoring on the couch, drunk.  
_  
Chelsea. _Conan thought. _Where are you? I hope nothing has happened…_

He continued to watch his childhood friend pace around nervously."

))))))))))))))))))))

"Bingo." Daiquiri smirked, back to her regular, annoying self.

I just stared. Vermouth and Daiquiri are sisters? Sure, they had the same blonde hair, and I guess they both had the same attitude, but…

"And what did you mean about not being thirteen?" I asked, thoughts furiously rolling through my head.

"Have you ever noticed how Vermouth never seems to age?" I nodded. "Well, she still looks like she's in her twenties, but she's really actually older than that."

"How is that possible?" My eyes widened. "No…"

"Exactly. Pandora." Daiquiri had an unreadable expression on her face. "My sister came in contact with it when she was twenty two. She had heard the legends, and decided to hunt it down. When she found it, she drank the 'tears of immortality'. She hasn't aged since."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "And what about you?"

"At the same point in time, I was thirteen. I had been interested in the legend, just like her. I was with her when she found it. I decided to drink as well. And… this is the result." She gestured to her body.

"What happened to Pandora after that?"

"Unfortunately, our house had been robbed. Vermouth was, after all, a famous actress to the rest of the world. Somehow, the thieves had broken into the safe. They took the gem, and it was probably passed around through many different people. Of course, no one knew the legends. And no one knows where it is now."

I was in a state of shock. I never knew this kind of thing could ever be possible… I was also surprised at Daiquiri's story. It's so sad… "So that's why Vermouth is the Boss's favorite."

Daiquiri nodded. "I am as well, but Vermouth is quite clever. And her saying 'A secret makes a woman, woman.' The Boss enjoys mysteries, and who's more of an enigma than her?"

"I see. So, when you became involved with the Organization… He had also heard the legends and found out about what happened to you two."

"Exactly. The Boss is searching for immortality, and to never age…" Suddenly, she shrugged and smirked.

"Well, I believe this will do it for tonight. Now you have some info about Pandora. I wish you luck. I'll see you at school." Daiquiri turned and began walking away.

"Daiquiri!" I called after her. She paused.

"What?"

"I'm… sorry."

I could feel her surprise. Then, she turned to look at me and gave me a genuine smile. "Thank you… Silver Bullet-chan." Then she left without another word.

My eyes followed her. She's not bad. I might even think of her as a friend… I believe she wants the Organization to be destroyed too. I hope this will all work out…

I sighed. Everything just got more complicated. Then I remembered something.

"Shit! Ran's gonna kill me!"

**How was it? I hope you liked it? It was a surprise, wasn't it? Teehee! Unfortunately, I have school again tomorrow. I won't be updating as frequently... Oh, well! Please review! Arigato~**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer:** SEE PREVIOUS 39 CHAPTERS OR SO.**

**Hey guys! This one is a little short, but... I was sick on Monday. I feel better now, but too much homework! X3X**

**Sock Monsta: Actually, I was HOPING that would happen. I mean, Gin was trying to figure out who was "that person" who keeps doing things, such as saving Haibara and destroying the helicopter, etc. But with Gosho Aoyama-sama, who knows? It would be cool if what I wrote was true! School is way too tiring already.**

**Aeyra: Yep, I'm so EVIL. I'm pretty excited for the fifteenth movie. Almost all of the other movies were REALLY good, so I hope this one won't disappoint. Who knows? One of the members could've of taken the APTX and shrunk and disguised as him. I REALLY wanna know who the Boss is! I have my theories... Also, there was one scene with what I thought was strange... Yes, I read the manga! I love it! The London arc was really good and cute! A love scene, and Conan was on TV! With the Pandora thing, I just didn't factor that in. I don't kknow too much about this stuff...**

**Emika-Kun: Glad ya did! Yes, usually something really serious happens, and then it ends up with a funny ending. Yeah, it just popped in my head, because I had based Daiquiri off of Vermouth, so... I also just got this brilliant flash of inspriration! Well, maybe not BRILLIANT, but... you get the idea. ^3^ Arigato for reviewing!**

**Mysteryfan17: Twists are so awesome. I'm looking foward to the update! Glad you liked it! Like I said, before I knew it, it was typed. Usually I just let my instinct take over, and I don't plan at all.**

**Klette290595: See? I told you might feel different! Yes, a lot of members are traitors and very mysterious... Yeah, I still wonder who He is...**

**chiquillarbkudo: Hola! Lo siento, yo hablo espanol un poco. Yo me llamo Chelsea. Como estas? Lo siento, I can't use accents at the moment. Te gusta mi historia? Estoy contenta! Gracias! Your English is pretty good! Enjoy!**

**Shadowgin: You're so lucky to have a macbook! I've been looking at laptops to get. I want one soon, but don't know which one... AW! Poor fanfics! Oh, well... I hope you'll update soon!**

I panted heavily. I finally reached the Detective Agency. I braced myself for Ran's rage. I climbed up to the second floor. As soon as I opened the door, I was being yelled at.

"_Where were you? We were so worried!_" Ran roared.

I winced. "I'm sorry, Ran-neechan. I got held up at the Hakase's…"

"HELD UP? YOU SAID HALF AN HOUR! AN HOUR'S PASSED ALREADY!"

"I'm really, really sorry…" I tried.

Ran sighed. "I'm sorry too, Miyuki-chan. I'm just worried about you."

"I know." She was so much like my mom…

"Miyuki-neechan!" I looked down to see Conan staring up at me. "I'm glad you're okay!"

I smiled. "I am too." I bent down. "We have a problem." I whispered.

The shrunken detective's face instantly turned serious. "As soon as dinner is over."

I nodded. Then, we followed Ran into the next room to eat.

We decided to talk into Kogoro and Conan's room again. I began to explain the situation. The faux child paled until he was whiter than a ghost.

"WHAT?"

((((((((((((((((((((

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head. "Everyone else is too. They now know."

"What are we going to do? They've found out my identity and Haibara's… Who knows what They will do?"

"Probably keep you as an agent still." I said grimly. "And interrogate you about _everything_ that's happened. Changing back, the pain, _everything_."

Conan stared at me. Then he punched the floor in frustration. "And what about Haibara?"

"I honestly don't know. We know Gin wants to kill her as a traitor… but we don't know about what _He_ wants. Maybe He'll kill her, or take her back as a scientist for the APOTOXIN. Especially after everything that's happened."

Conan nodded. "Let's hope for the best. Also, why were you so late?"

I thought about what to tell him. Then I explained about the encounter with Daiquiri. I told him that Daiquiri and Vermouth were related. How they had found Pandora and were immortal, and how it disappeared to who knows where. But I left about the part how she felt, and how I felt about Daiquiri now. I couldn't let the Boss know even more.

"I suspected that much." Conan said. "The resemblance is striking. But, I've always wondered why Vermouth never aged. My mom knew her, and she still looked so young… And that explains why the she's the Boss's favorite."

"Yes." Again, the mention of family. I miss them… I frowned as I thought about them.

Conan saw my expression. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really."

"Yeah right. Is there something else I should know about?"

I sighed. " I was just thinking about my family. I wonder what's going on at home…"

The chibi detective's face softened. "I'm sure everything's alright. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, two." I laughed a little. "They're really cute."

"In a way, I know how you feel. When I was around your age, my parents moved to America and I lived by myself. But, I had all my friends. Ran, Hakase, and others…" Conan's voice trailed off, lost in memories.

"I remember. Well, let's try to get this over with soon, and maybe I'll find a way to get home." Conan nodded.

Suddenly, Ran called, "Conan-kun! Miyuki-chan! Time to go to bed!"

"Coming!" We replied.

"Well, tomorrow's Sunday." I said, thinking. "We should probably come up with a plan to find Pandora with the others."

"Yes." Conan agreed. Then, apparently he thought of something and groaned.

"What is it?"

"The Detective Boys. Ran told me they've been coming over every day  
to see if we were back."

"They're so cute." I giggled. "You should at least tell them you're safe. I bet they've been really worried, especially Ayumi-chan."

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then yeah."

"You're quite the ladies man." I teased. "You have so many girls who like you."

Conan thought about my comment. "If I'm counting correctly, there's three girls."

"Ran, Ayumi-chan, and Megumi-chan. That's who you're thinking about right?" He nodded. "You're missing one."

Conan looked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

I laughed. "Find that out for yourself, Meitantei-san."

He scowled and I kept laughing.

"Conan-kun! Miyuki-chan!"

"Well, good night then."

"Good night, Chelsea."

**Well, in this chapter, we just explained things a bit. Next chapter will probably be the Detective Boys, or... I don't know yet. I'm also getting close to 200 reviews! Wow! I'm really surprised! If you get submit the 200th review, same as last time: You get a prize! I also want your opinions: Who do you think the Boss is, and why? I'm just curious, because I wanna compare my theories to yours. I have a few sneaking suspicions, and some things I saw in the anime were slightly strange. Also, I mentioned I had lots of homework. Well, I have to a biography on someone from the country I picked, which is Japan. So, can you guess who I chose to do? THAT'S RIGHT! GOSHO AOYAMA! I've already found a lot of interesting information. I'm alkso researching laptops. I'd appreciate if you had advice for a good laptop. Arigato! Please review and try to answer my previolus questions! Ariagto to all you FREAKING SUPER AWESOME DAZZLING AMAZING COOLIO BEST PEOPLE EVER!**


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer:** GOSHO AOYAMA-SAMA OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT ME. WOW, I'M SURPRISED. I WROTE A REAL DISCLAIMER.**

**Well, I just random;y wrote this when I woke up this morning. I hope you guys enjoy it! This one is developing the plot slowly. Have you guys had a great year so far? I hope so! Oh, and wow! I wasn't expecting to actually get over 200 reviews already! Thanks! I LOVE YOU GUYS CAUSE YOUR SUPER AWESOME SPECIAL WICKED DAZZLING FREAKING AMAZING! And it's true!**

**RinandSess: Thanks for reading my story! I'm REALLY glad ya like it! Here's the update! Enjoy!**

**Aeyra: Megumi is in the anime. I think she's inly an anime character though, Her brother is the leader of a drama troup and she's in Conan's school. She's friends with Ayumi, but they also fight over Conan. It gets rather interesting. Yeah, I took your advice! I keep thinking about my family and stuff. I have an idea about finding out, but... If I died, I'm not sure. Hm... I love it when the characters are dense! It makes them hilarious! I have an idea about the Boss, but I'm not sure either...**

**Mysteryfan17: Well, I hope it comes soon! Yes, you're right. Conan will be running away for quite some time. I'm working on the biography, eh, probably tomorrow. Which, is the day before it's due. I always do that...**

**psykostevey999: Well, you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did! Thanks! Please update your story soon as well! Enjoy!**

**Enika-Kun: Yep, Conan is a ladies' man. So many girls like him! Even teens(In a magic file episode)! He gets hugged and squished between their chests! XD Ai... Yes. I wonder too. Oh, I was watching episode 425 (AGAIN) and Ai showed a little of her feelings to Conan. Jodie was behind him and gave a thumbs up to her and winked. Conan looked so confused and cute, it was hilarious!**

**Shadowgin: See Aeyra's reply review thing. I explained it there. Yup, I'm getting a Toshiba! Man, you're mom likes to interrupt you! Glad ya liked it!**

**Ally Marton: I'm really glad ya like it! I think Kaito probably did some research, but then again, he's pretty smart. He's Kudo's equal. I'm not quite sure though. Glad ya have confidence in me! Thanks for all the reviews! And CONGRATS! You won the 200th review prize! You get a cookie of any type and you can ask any question like a spoiler! (If you want to). Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Sock Monsta: Yes, I realized that bit. Sorry! Glad ya like it! Oh, and I personally wanted to thank you! You were my first reader, and now look! I'm really surprised! But thank you SO MUCH for being the first reviewer! Why do you think the Boss is Shiho's mom? Do you have a reason? Sorry, I'm just curious.**

**Klette290595: Gla ya liked it! Yes, Ran was very worried. Oh, sorry! The Detective Boys are in this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! I've been watching Detecitve Conan as well!**

**Miyu Hinamori: Please see Aeyra's review reply thingy. That explains it. Yeah, I thought it would be really evil if Yuusaku or Yukiko was the Boss. I'm pretty evil for having Them find out, but... Don't worry! I won't do any character deaths! I'm not THAT evil.**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Thanks for reading and taking my suggestion! Yeah, I try to change the POV, but sometimes, the computer doesn't put it in right... Thanks for reviewing so much! I'm glad ya enjoy the story so far! Don't worry! Just keep reading and you'll find out! How can you hate Kaitou Kid? He's so TOTALLY AWESOME! Why do you hate me so?**

**tonostuff: No, I don't mind that you're critical. With Daiquiri she, can change disguises, I guess and then say that happened to that person or something, or she disguised herself to be younger and just passed off as tall. With the 22 age thing, I just guessed. I didn't know what to say. The listening bug sould work if He was close. Who knows? I just write. Yeah, I agree with the Akai Okiya thing. I'll work on it. There are WAY too many loopholes to fix. I can't do that right now. I'll try to write longer chapters, but...**

**shiho14: I'm really glad ya like it! They mentioned a CIA member, and the Boss was suspicious of Kir... But knowing His personality, He'll keep secrets and in the end, twist everything up so the person is in the worst possible situation ever. That's how EVIL He is. So, I guess yes, she's in danger because of the Boss. However, in my story, the Boss likes to be secretive.**

The next day, I woke up groaning a bit. I was still groggy. When it's the weekend, I tend to sleep in as much as possible. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, because Ran had opened the curtains to the bedroom and shaking me gently.

"Miyuki-chan, it's time to wake up."

"Urgh…" I rolled over and slowly my eyes flitted open. I sat up and yawned. Then, I looked at Ran.

"Huh? Ran-neechan? What time is it?"

Ran checked her watch. "It's 8:15."

I groaned again. Wah, so early! I sighed. But too late. I was already awake.

"Ok. I'm gonna get dressed now." She nodded, and left the room.

I opened the bureau drawer that had my clothes. I picked out a pair of comfy jeans, my favorite orange and white striped shirt, and my light blue jacket. I haven't worn these clothes in forever, considering my school uniform and then converting to a totally black wardrobe.

I stuck my tongue out mentally and thought, _Ha, you can't make me wear black all the time!_

I was a little annoyed at my own silliness. We need to be totally serious about the Black Organization! But, I can't help it. That's my personality. Geez, am I turning out to be a female Kaito? I shuddered. Now _that_ would be creepy.

After I finished brushing my hair and teeth, I went to the dining room and sat down. Conan was already there, eating breakfast. Kogoro was nowhere in sight, probably still sleeping. I grumbled. So, he got to sleep in, and I didn't? I pouted. Not fair!

"Good morning, Miyuki-neechan!" Conan's greeting snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, good morning, Conan-kun." I sat down at my spot, next to Conan and Ran's spot. I began eating my breakfast, which was rice with some vegetables, and a small fish. I wrinkled my nose. I hate eating fish!

Conan saw my expression. "What is it?" He looked at my breakfast. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no." I said. "I just don't like fish."

The chibi detective looked at me strangely. "You don't like fish? What are you, a female Kuroba?"

I slapped my forehead. "Funny that you say that. Anyway, I like _watching _fish, but I hate eating them. Kaito just freaks out about any fish."

"Oh, really? Funny that the famous magician fears something as innocent as fish."

"Yes. In fact, I'm a pretty picky eater. Let's just finish eating and go to Hakase's." Conan nodded, and we ate out breakfast in silence.

Ran came in, and began eating as well. "So, is breakfast good?"

I smiled. "Yes, thanks, Ran-neechan. We haven't had a good breakfast in such a long time!" Conan nodded, agreeing.

"I'm glad you like it!" Ran said, smiling.

We finished eating out breakfast. I somehow managed to eat the fish and grimaced. Conan tried not to laugh, while Ran looked a little confused. Kogoro finally came in and ate, looking like a zombie.

"Ok, Ran-neechan!" Conan said, childishly. "We're going to Hakase's."

Ran nodded. She was more relaxed now, about the kidnapping thing. "Okay, just call me when you're leaving and if something comes up." We both nodded, and quickly left.

((((((((((((((((((((

Soon, we were walking the route to Agasa's house. I was still yawning. It was peaceful out, and we both enjoyed it, especially after all the recent events.

We rounded the corner, and we could see the Agasa residence. We quickly sped our pace up. So, far, we hadn't run into the Detective Boys, and we wanted to keep it that way.

I ran up with Conan to the door and was about to ring the doorbell, when suddenly, "Conan-kun! Miyuki-neechan!"

)))))))))))))))))))))

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta had met at the same place again, which was right outside the Mouri Detective Agency. Every day, they had done that, once they heard about Conan and Miyuki being kidnapped. They had tried to contact Conan with the Detective Boys badge, but to no avail.

Ayumi cried, when Ran told then sadly that he wasn't back. Mitsuhiko and Genta had comforted her, but they were worried themselves. Conan was their friend, even though he was their rival for Ayumi's love.

"This is a job for the Detective Boys!" They had decided. They tried to investigate and ask their classmates and Miyuki's classmates about the day they had vanished. However, no one knew anything.

Ayumi wanted to try to contact Ai, but Agasa said she wasn't feeling well, and turned them away. Their only hope had been to ask every day at the Mouri Detective Agency.

When they had gathered outside, they looked at each other and nodded. Ayumi led the way up the stairs to the second floor, where they lived. They knocked on the door. Ran answered as usual.

"Oh, hi guys!" She greeted.

Before they could ask the same question they had been for the past week, Ran cheerfully said, "Don't worry! Conan-kun and Miyuki-chan are safe! They came back yesterday, and the police are out looking for the culprit."

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta couldn't believe their ears. Conan was back? Finally!

"So, where are they now?" Mitsuhiko piped up.

"You just missed them." Ran said. "They left for Hakase's, a few minutes ago."

"Thank you!" They called happily as they went running off. Ran waved good bye. _Conan's lucky to have friends like these kids._ She thought, remembering her own childhood memories. Then she remembered Shinichi.

It was odd, that she couldn't reach him. She had tried calling, but it always reached the message machine when Conan had been gone. It was a weird coinceidence... Ran decided to try one more time, when it was not so early in the day.

(((((((((((((((((((

The Detective Boys had started running as fast as they could to reach Agasa's house. They finally saw Conan and Miyuki when they were just about to ring the doorbell.

"Conan-kun! Miyuki-neechan!"

**Well, I hope this was okay! I have to finish that biography soon... I've learned a lot of interesting things about Gosho Aoyama-sama! And no matter where I look, I can't find anything about his family... It's kinda weird... Oh, and my laptop is on the way! It's a red Toshiba! Yay! I can't wait! When I get, hopefully I'll be updating more! Please review and tell me what you thought! Arigato~**


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer:** AOYAMA GOSHO-SAMA OWNS DETECTIVE CONAN. I OWN MYSELF.**

**Whoa, I actually did a normal disclaimer! O.O I'm so happy! Today was a snow day and we got like two feet! WOOHOO! Also, this is gonna be my first chapter I've uploaded using my BRAND NEW LAPTOP! I love it! I've been using it nonstop! I got it a couple of days ago. Hopefully, I will be updating frequently now. I hope. Now, I hope you like this chapter!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Oh, I know. I was just joking. Oh, come on, Kaitou Kid is awesome! Yup, they're not TOO bad. Hm, well you can decide that. Enjoy!**

**Aeyra: No, I meant I like watching LIVE fish swim and stuff. I HATE eating them. I don't like seafood in general. Yeah, that chapter was a filler. Thanks! I am having fun! XD**

**Ally Marton: Yeah, it was a filler. You know what, I like them too, but everyone hates them. And you have your answer to the spoiler question. SHH! DON'T TELL! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Klette290595: Glad ya liked it! Yup. The Detective Boys. They're still in this chapter. Here's the update!**

**Mysteryfan17: Hm... I dunno. Mine is red and black. SO SHINY! :D I always think that's cute, how they act like Conan's the parent. It's funny that way. XD Thanks, I hope I get a good grade on it! I turned it in on Monday. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Emika-Kun: Yeah, well we were in a rush, and then... They caught up anyway. I never knew Genta could run that fast. O.o Enjoy!**

**Sock Monsta: Well, I'm really glad you like it! That does sound mysterious, I need to check that out. What episode was it? Do you know? Hm, well, Atsushi could be in on it. Who knows? Yeah, the Boss has been in the series at some point. I have a list of clues on the Boss. Private message me and I'll give you the list if you want. **

**shiho14: Well, it's a filler. What would Detective Conan be without fillers? (I got that from To be Alone in the World by psykostevey999 and he has a point) Hm, I guess that's a loophole. He found out! He's a detective after all! XD That's my lame excuse. Aw... Thanks for the compliment! I dunno about that, but who knows? I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, thanks for the critique! I appreciate it!**

**Julia m: Geez, Julia. Well, thanks for the compliment. YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! Love ya~**

**Shadowgin: It's funny, your replies are usually long, and now they're short! Glad ya liked it! Have fun with that project! **

**fanficwriter007: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I did find that. I thought it was kinda funny that way. But then they got divorced... I wonder why. My resources say that it was due to personal problems. Here's your update!**

**chiquillarbkudo: Wow. I wish I could learn more Japanese. The English laugh is "Hahahaha". Um, well, there might be a mystery, but I suck at writing stuff like that. So, maybe, maybe not. Gomen. Yes, I'm learning Spanish in school. Arigato for reviewing! Enjoy!**

"So, you understand your mission?" The Boss asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Oh, and a word of caution. Beware of Midori and Riesling. They could stand in your way."

"Who?"

The Boss smirked. "After you, the newest recruits."

The mysterious figure cocked their head. "If they're on our side, why would they be a threat?"

"They're our aces. The best. However, they're not loyal. Not like you. They're trying so hard to escape us. Sadly for them, they won't."

"What are their real names?"

"Edogawa Conan and his 'sister', Edogawa Miyuki. They're posing as siblings."

The Boss could sense the surprise.

"The child detective who is Kaitou Kid's rival and lives with the Famous Sleeping Detective?"

"Precisely."

"Isn't he only seven years old?"

"In a sense, yes. However, don't underestimate him."

"'In a sense'?" Then the figure shrugged and smirked. "And what about this 'Miyuki'?"

The Boss smirked again. "Miyuki is just an alias. Her real name is Chelsea, 13 years old, and not from this world."

"Excuse me?"

"She's from another world that's similar to this one and has amazing knowledge about ours."

"Really? Sounds like an interesting treat." The figure grinned. "I can't wait."

The Boss chuckled. "Now, now. Make sure you go easy. She has quite the attitude, and you might get burned."

"I can deal with it."

"I'm sure you can. Now, I think it's time you begin... Cointreau."

((((((((((((

I groaned and so did Conan. So much for making it to Hakase's without seeing the Detective Boys.

Ayumi tackled/hugged Conan. "Conan-kun! We were so worried about you!"

I snickered a little. I couldn't help it. Mitsuhiko and Genta had followed Ayumi and were now currently giving death glares to Conan. I think Conan will have to fear their wrath before the Organization's.

"Conan…!" They growled. Genta picked up Conan by his shirt.

"I won't forgive you Conan!" Genta shouted furiously. Ayumi was still clinging onto her beloved Conan.

Mitsuhiko tried to remain calm. "Genta-kun, come on. He just got back. Go easy on him." Genta put Conan down with a scowl on his face. I smiled.

"Hi guys." I spoke up, trying to ease the tension.

"Miyuki-neechan! Are you alright?" Ayumi asked, looking like she wasn't going to let Conan out of her grip any time soon. Conan looked like he wanted to sink through the ground to get away from all of them.

"Yes, I am. So is Conan-kun. But we really have to go inside Hakase's, okay? This is important."

"Why? What happened? A case?" Genta asked excitedly.

"Well, technically…" I said. "But-"

"Okay, it looks like a job for the Detective Boys!" They all yelled. "Yeah!"

I sweatdropped. Of course this would happen. It always did. I should've kept my big mouth shut. I sighed and rang the doorbell.

A second later, it opened. A grumpy and exhausted looking Heiji was standing there. He looked like he was about to yell, but then he saw me.

"Oi, Chelsea!" He yawned. "Come in."

I slapped my forehead. "You idiot!" I hissed.

He looked at me, dazed. "Huh?" Then he looked down. He saw Ayumi squeezing Conan, and Mitsuhiko and Genta staring up.

"What do you mean by 'Chelsea'?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yeah, isn't her name Miyuki?" Genta added.

"Uh oh!" Heiji realized his mistake. "Yeah, um…"

Geez! Can he ever think of a good excuse? "It's-"

"Miyuki-neechan's English name is Chelsea." Conan interrupted me. "She didn't want to feel like an outsider, so she made up a Japanese name."

"Oh!" The Detective Boys said. "That makes sense." Then, they turned to me.

"Miyuki-neechan didn't have to be scared." Ayumi told me.

"Yeah, you should be proud of being English." Mitsuhiko added.

"Don't feel bad." Genta finished.

I sweatdropped again and made a face. Now I can see why some people think they're really annoying… "Yeah, uh, sure. I just wanted a Japanese name so my friends at school didn't think it was weird."

They all nodded, understanding. Then Heiji quickly said, "Okay, playtime's ovah! Ku-er… Conan-kun and Chelsea have ta go now! Say bye!"

"What?" They all cried. "Wait! What happened-"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow at school. Gotta go. Bye!" Then Conan dashed into the house, glad to be rid of Ayumi's death hug.

"Uh, yeah! I'll see ya later!" I followed Conan's lead. Then Heiji shut the door and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

))))))))))))))))

The Detective Boys sighed in disappointment. Then, they thought about spying on them and finding out what was going on.

"Conan is being independent again!" Genta said unhappily, crossing his arms.

"We should find out what's going on." Mitsuhiko agreed.

"Genta-kun! Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi turned to her friends. "We shouldn't!"

"Why not, Ayumi?" Genta argued back. "Conan's always going off by himself!"

"That's true, but… This feels different!" Ayumi looked serious.

"Why do you say that?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I could feel it." Ayumi stated, determined. "Conan-kun will tell us tomorrow. I trust him."

Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at each other. Then, they shrugged and smiled.

"We believe you Ayumi-chan." Mitsuhiko said.

"Yeah, Conan's our friend too. We should trust him sometimes." Genta added.

Ayumi smiled happily. "Thanks you guys! Now, how about we go and watch the new Kamen Yaiba episode?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled, while Genta added, "And eat some eel rice!"

And they ran off happy once again.

(((((((((((((

"So?" Conan turned to Heiji. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine. 'Cept always worryin'."

We nodded. Heiji led the way to the basement. Everyone was down there, talking to each other, or arguing.

"ARGH!" Someone screamed.

We looked at each other, and quickly went down the stairs.

"Wha' da hell's happenin'?" Heiji demanded as he opened the door.

Suddenly, there was a poof of white smoke and everyone started coughing and yelling.

When the smoke cleared, everyone looked at each other and gasped in shock. Well, except for Kaito, who was grinning like a maniac.

Everyone's hair was dyed a different color and all of their clothes were reversed.

Agasa's snow white hair was dyed a bright shade of purple, while his t-shirt was inside out and his bright red polka dotted boxers on the outside of his pants.

Ai's strawberry blonde hair was dyed hot pink and her shirt was like Agasa's well, except that her 'female' clothes were on the inside.

Jodie's golden blonde hair was a pale white. Her clothes were the same as Ai's.

Saguru's deep brown hair was dyed a wonderful deep green. His clothes were like Agasa's and his baby blue striped boxers were on the outside.

Heiji's dark hair was colored a bright canary yellow. His clothes were like Saguru and Agasa's. His boxers had little yellow rubber ducks on the.

Conan's pitch black hair was dyed a deep shade of red. His t-shirt and pants were like the other boys'. The shrunken detective was wearing plain white underwear.

Finally, I looked at my own appearance. My raven black hair was colored a electric shade of blue and my clothing was like Ai and Jodie's.

Kaito stood in the middle of the room, laughing his head off.

**Sorry! I couldn't help having Kaito NOT goof off! Hm, but a lot of people are going to want to kill him... He better run! I hope this chapter was okay. SO MUCH SNOW! IT'S AWESOME! I had no school today and I LOVE my laptop! I use it all the time! Well, everyone's hair was dyed a different color! XD Please review and tell me what you thought. Arigato~ Ja ne!**


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer:** HONESTLY, DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF THESE? I DO. WELL, DETECTIVE CONAN AND MAGIC KAITO BELONG TO AOYAMA GOSHO-SAMA. THE ONLY ONE I OWN IS ME.**

**Hey guys! I told you I would be updating more often! I had a short school day and I've been typing since I got home. I hope this chapter is okay! Please enjoy! And thanks a TON for all the reviews! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Juliaam: Geez, Julia! Come on, you can say more than that! I love ya! XD We'll talk soon!**

**Shadowgin: Yup, POOF! Everything got a little crazy here. I use shift enter a lot. It really helps, doesn't it? Glad ya liked it! I hope this chapter is weird enough for you!**

**Ally Marton: Yes, very loyal. We'll see they mystery person soon, don't worry! Actually, that's who I was guessing as well! I just had a random thought about that! I mean, the Suzuki Corporation? That could be the real name of the Organization! It would be weird if we were right... O.o**

**Aeyra: Mitsuhiko is actually going to probably as smart as Shinichi and Heiji when he grows up. However, there all pretty loveable! Well, I guess it is repetitive, but I am kinda repetitive! So it fits! I hope you update your story soon!**

**Negi Springfield: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Well, I hope it was alright! There are a few mistakes back in those chapters, and I need to fix them. I hope you can catch up with all the chapters!**

**Silentlane491: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I had to have SOME twist at least! XP I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!**

**Klette290595: Yes, Ayumi is... like that a lot. Glad you liked the ending! Thanks so much for all the continuous reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Thank you very much for flooding my inbox. XP Oh, I remember when she was held hostage! That was a pretty awesome episode! I liked how she got away! Wow, you wrote a lot of LONG reviews, didn't you? It's nice to see you again! I was wondering where you went! XD Yes, Kaito is going to be killed by Ai. A slow, painful death. (Not really.)**

**chiquillarbkudo: Well, your English is definately improving! I'm glad you like the story! Do you have ideas about the Boss?**

**Emika-Kun: Glad ya liked it! I use my iPod to read a lot of FanFics too! I'm also glad you like the Detective Boys' mood swings! Kaito isn't exactly 'dead' but I hope the reactions were okay...**

**Mysteryfan17: Glad you liked the humor! Yes, Heiji is very... bad like that. XD Aoko seems like a pesky bug compared to Ai and the others... Unfortunately for Conan, his super powered kick shoes are still in the custody of the Organization. Hopefully, he'll get a new pair soon.**

**shiho14: Yup! Cointreau is very mysterious! You'll find out the mission soon... Wow, it was nice to see you on the Wiki! Glad you liked it! I try my best! I feel bad for Kaito... T3T**

**Tsukiko95: I'm glad you liked the humor! Wait no longer, cause here's the next chapter!**

"WHA' THE HELL?" Heiji yelled. He tried to cover up the duckies.

I started laughing with Kaito. It was just too funny!

"Kuroba-kun…" Saguru put his hand through his new colored hair. "You always do this, but why at such an important time?"

"'Cause," Kaito said in between laughs, "Everyone needed to be cheered up!"

Conan groaned. "Kuroba! Is this dye gonna even come out? And why on Earth did you have to put our underwear outside?"

"Kuroba-kun! This is embarrassing!" Agasa started blushing.

"Kuroba-san…" Jodie was furious. She started leering over Kaito. He began to quiver.

"Kuroba-kun…" Ai joined Jodie.

I just kept laughing. Kaito apparently decided he wasn't going to wait to see what they were going to do. He ran away.

Jodie and Ai actually began chasing after him. I was surprised. You would think they would never do that. Well, I guess having your hair dyed hot pink and pale white did the trick.

Everyone else just watched Kaito get chased around by the two angry females.

As Kaito ran past, he screamed, "Somebody help me!"

Everyone snickered as Jodie tackled him. Ai then proceeded to follow Jodie's lead. And you would think a tiny girl like that wouldn't be able to hold down the infamous Kaitou Kid.

"Kuroba-kun, you're getting what you deserve." Saguru smirked as Kaito yelped.

"Okay, okay! I'll never do anything like that again to you two!" He shouted as his arms were twisted behind him. "I'M SORRY!"

After a while, Jodie and Ai finally let him up. Kaito looked very scared. Even more scared than he was of fish. And that took a lot.

"So?" The now hot pink haired girl asked Kaito. "How do we get this dye out of our hair?"

"It will wash right off." He said still shaking.

Jodie and Ai left the room to wash their hair. Everyone watched them leave. Agasa sighed and followed them.

I just stood there with two high school detectives, one shrunken detective in their underwear, and an internationally wanted jewel thief.

"So," I turned to Heiji. "Why are you wearing underwear with yellow ducks on them?"

Heiji blushed while everyone else smirked.

"Idiots!" He yelled furiously. "It's nothin'!"

"Oh, really?" Kaito asked slyly.

Even Saguru joined in. "Is that a present from your girlfriend, Hot-Blooded-kun?"

"NO WAY!" Everyone began laughing. "It's just… Oh, never mind!"

"Ooh…" I teased. "It's probably from Kazuha!"

Heiji was about to scream at me, but I was saved by Ai, Jodie and Agasa coming back into the room. Their hair was their original color and so were their clothes.

Jodie turned to Kaito. "You're lucky it came out. If not…" She started cracking her knuckles.

Kaito gulped nervously. "You FBI agents are scary…"

Everyone laughed and Kaito grinned.

"See?" He cheered. "Everyone is in a better mood now!"

"Yep. Thanks Kaito-kun!" I smiled.

Saguru, Conan and Heiji then left the room to wash out the hair color and change their clothes back.

I just stayed lazily on the couch. Everyone looked at me quizzically.

"Are you going to wash the dye out?" Ai asked me.

I smiled. "Well, I've actually always wanted my hair to be blue at some point. I never could though." I saw Kaito frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Damn it!" He complained. "I wanted to get revenge for inviting Hakubaka into this!"

I laughed again. "Well, thanks for helping me." Kaito scowled and everyone else joined me.

The boys came back with their clothes and hair back to normal. I sighed, sad that my new hair color was leaving, and went to do the same.

(((((((((((((((((

After Chelsea left, Kaito sighed.

"Now what's wrong?" Conan asked.

"I didn't use washable dye for Chelsea. It's actually permanent for a week at least."

"Isn't she going to be mad?" Saguru questioned.

"Oh, she said she actually wanted blue hair." Agasa explained.

Suddenly, there was a scream.

"KAITO!"

(((((((((((((((((((((

"KAITO!" I shrieked.

It wasn't coming out. Don't tell me he switched the… Damn it. Now my hair's gonna be blue for who knows how long. I had already changed my clothes, so I quickly ran into the living room where everyone else was with water flinging everywhere.

"What?" Kaito asked innocently.

"Did you use permanent dye?" I said dangerously.

"Well… it lasts slightly longer than everyone else's dye…"

"HOW MUCH LONGER?"

"A week or so."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami-sama it won't last long."

Ai and the others looked questioningly at me. "But I thought you said you wanted blue hair?" She inquired.

"I did. But I don't want it to last too long." I sighed again. "Especially if I do manage to get home. My parents would kill me if my hair was dyed blue."

"Is that why you didn't get your hair dyed?" Conan asked.

"Well, not really. I don't think they would be that mad." My eyes softened. "But they're very protective and caring… I miss them."

Everyone was silent. Everyone had slightly different reactions. I groaned inwardly. I shouldn't have said that. Quite a few people in the room had lost their family because of the Organization.

I turned to Agasa. "By the way, have you come up with any reason how or why I was transported here?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. How you came into this world is very strange. I don't have an any clues. Sorry."

"No, it's okay." I smiled at him. "Thanks for trying though." Then I turned to the rest of them. "I think we should begin our research. We've wasted enough time." They all nodded.

"So. Where do we start?" I asked.

"Well, I've been looking around for a little while…" Kaito started. "But I haven't had too much luck."

"Hm…" Heiji was deep in thought.

"We could try looking up the legend online." Jodie suggested. "I doubt we'll find much, but it's worth a shot." We all nodded.

Ai went to the door of the basement and began to go down the stairs. We all followed and she turned on the computer. She quickly typed in 'gem of immortality' and hit search.

Surprisingly, a few sites popped up. Ai clicked on the first one and it was a news article. It said that some guy was an explorer and had found a giant looking diamond that had been rumored to be hidden somewhere. The person had gone looking for it, as he was a collector. When he found it, the jewel's name was written in some sort of code. Apparently, the name was Pandora.

**Okay, this wasn't the best chapter. I needed to have them do something about Pandora, and this just popped into my head. It might be kinda stupid, but oh well. We'll just see how this turns out. XD I hope Jodie and Ai's reactions were okay. I definately had fun typing it! I have a long weekend, because of the holiday on Monday. Yay! Well, I'll see you guys soon! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Arigato and ja ne~**


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer:** NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH, I'LL NEVER OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO. I ONLY OWN ME.**

**Well, here's another chapter! Man, this weekend was tiring! Hm, it seems I always update on holidays, huh? Happy Martin Luther King Day! Hope you guys are doing alright! And, I especially hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Emika-Kun: I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah, blue is my favorite color too! Yep, Ai and Jodie are pretty deadly. XD Don't make them mad, or... you'll probably die. Thanks so much for the continuous reviews! You ROCK!**

**june still: Hey, it's nice to see you again! Well, I bet a lot of people would have! But I liked having my hair dyed! I guess a week isn't too bad... XD**

**Uchiha - thewhiteshadow: Well, I like a lot of the openings. Here's a couple of my TOP favorites though: Opening 8 Koiwaii Thrill Shock Suspense, Opening 14 START, Opening 15 Hoshi no Kagayaki yo, Opening 16 Growing of my Heart, Opening 20 Namida no Yesterday, Opening 22 Aiwa Kurayami no naka de, Opening 23 Ichibyou Goto ni Love For You, Opening 24 Mysterious, and Opening 30 Teardrops. I have every single opening song on my iPod. Love 'em! I like the second OVA and well, I haven't watched them all recently, but I like the 10th one too!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Glad ya liked it! I enjoyed your parody very much. XD Hope you like this chapter too! You review long, my reply short. XD**

**Aeyra: Yeah, my parents won't let me get them either... I Googled it too, and yes, a bunch of crap popped up. Well, I was just imagining that the 'explorer' found it on some kind of pedestal and it was written beneath in some kind of code. I just HAD to have them look it up on the Internet and then torture Kaito! XD Yeah, thanks for the idea on that! I would miss them, but this is pretty exciting too! Oh, and thanks for your continuous reviews!**

**Mysteryfan17: Yes, Jodie and Ai can be quite... Hm, I have no words to describe them. XD Thanks for your continous reviews! Enjoy!**

**shiho14: Well, I just made an account last week. I'm already an advanced member! :O I was pretty surprised! Guess who the explorer was! Yep! I wanted my hair dyed blue, but I guess a week isn't too bad! XD**

**Shadowgin: I love weirdness SO MUCH! Thanks for your continuous reviews! I hope you like the chapter! **

**Klette290595: I have black/brown hair, but I've always wanted it blue. I got it in this! XD Glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: No, he's AWESOME! I want a Conan plushie! Hm, that would be pretty cool! Nice job, your story is nice! Keep it up! Oh, and if you want Kaito tortured, he is a little bit in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ally Marton: Yeah, well, it was fun to write! Sorry, if it was abrupt, I just don't exactly plan this out... I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**chiquillarbkudo: Yeah, I guess. I wonder what the Boss's reaction will be... O.o I'm very glad you like it! I have a few theories as well, but I'm not sure exactly... Enjoy!**

**Sock Monsta: Ok, I looked in the manga. It didn't say too much though... I have to look in the anime episode! I did PM you the list. What do you think?**

**LOL: Hi! Thanks for reading! Yep, Kaito better watch out. I'm not sure what will happen if he does something else like that... Enjoy!**

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I peeked over Ai's shoulder. "It actually worked!"

Everyone else was pretty much speechless.

"NO WAY!" Kaito yelled. "What the hell? I've been looking for Pandora for so long and you could just look it up on the Internet? WHY?"

"Kuroba-kun, it must be your luck." Saguru smirked.

"So, many people have been looking for Pandora and they didn't think to look it up on the Internet?" Heiji muttered. "Even the Organization didn't even think to look here."

"Well, that is probably because using the Internet was too simple for Them." I joked. "They had to be so complicated and make us try to search for it when They could've just looked it up."

"Chelsea! Can't you ever be serious?" Conan groaned. "You're worse than Kuroba!"

Kaito looked offended. "Oi! No one can beat me!"

"Look, we should try and get back to the main topic." Jodie coughed.

"Well, Chelsea will never be able to surpass me!" Kaito declared. Everyone just rolled their eyes and turned back to the computer screen.

"Well?" Ai turned to face Kaito. "Is there going to be a Kid heist?"

Kaito's face twisted into his signature smirk. "Of course!"

"I hope this'll turn out okay…" Heiji muttered.

"Remember, we have to try and stop Kid." Saguru reminded us.

"Yeah," Conan agreed. "Otherwise, it will be suspicious." Everyone nodded.

"We're certainly getting a lot of chances to test our acting skills!" I said, grinning.

Everyone groaned again. Well, they've definitely realized that I'm not too serious on this stuff.

"So?" Agasa asked. "Does it say who the explorer is?"

"Hm…" Ai clicked a few times. Then she sat up and smirked.

"Haibara? You find something?" Conan questioned.

"Well, it seems you all know him very well. Take a look."

Everyone peered over her shoulder. Then Kaito and Conan groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" This was just not Kaito's day. "HIM of all people?"

"Of course." Conan sighed. "Of course."

I smirked. This was gonna be fun!

((((((((((((((((((

That afternoon, a certain Suzuki Jirokichi received a Kaitou Kid heist note.  
_  
I shall come when the hands are raised to the sky  
With the full moon's blessing  
To take hope's legendary tears  
KAITOU KID (DOODLE)  
_  
"Hmph!" Jirokichi grumbled. "I knew this jewel would catch Kid's eyes! And now, I will catch _him_! HAHAHA!" Then he started laughing ecstatically.

"Ojiisan?" Sonoko poked her head into her uncle's study. "What is it?"

She walked over and peered at the note Jirokichi was holding. When she saw it, she let out an ear piercing scream. Jirokichi winced and glared at his niece.

"Sonoko!" He yelled. Then, he just sighed.

Sonoko was too busy screeching with delight anyway. "KID-SAMA! KID-SAMA! KID-SAMA!"

))))))))))))))))))

Miles away in the Agasa residence, a certain Kuroba Kaito sneezed. Everyone looked at him.

"Ya catchin' a cold or somethin'?" Heiji asked.

Kaito shook his head. "Nope. Maybe someone's talking about me."

I snickered. "That would probably Sonoko."

"Eh?" Kaito turned to me. "You mean the really annoying girl who always screams 'KID-SAMA'?"

Conan nodded, smirking. "Yup, that's her."

Kaito sighed. "As much as it is appealing to have fan girls, it can be kinda bothersome."

Ouch. Well, Sonoko not's gonna win Kid's love anytime soon.

"So? The message was sent, right?" Jodie asked.

"Yup!" Kaito grinned. "I sent it. Now if they can figure it out…"

"Let me see a copy of the heist note." Kaito handed Saguru the heist note. Conan, Heiji and I peeked over his shoulder.

"Hm…" They all mused.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "When the hands face straight up is 12 o' clock, right?"

"And 'with the full moon's blessing' is the night of the full moon." Conan deduced.

"Which's on da 23rd, in two days." Heiji added.

"'To take hope's legendary tears' is obviously Pandora." Saguru finished.

Kaito sighed, but then grinned. "Bingo! Right on the mark!"

"Yay!" I cheered. They all stared at me. "What? I'm horrible at this stuff."

"Really?" Jodie raised her eyebrow. "I would never have guessed."

"Are you kidding me? I can ever only barely solve this stuff!" I cried.

"Well, you certainly know a lot." Agasa said.

"That's because of something else. I mean, I know a lot, but I'm not great at solving codes and stuff."

"Hm… Anyway, we should probably get home." Conan said, checking his cell phone clock. "It's already five, and Ran wanted us home by 5:30."

I groaned. "Yeah, alright."

"Oh," He turned to Agasa. "Hakase, could you make new inventions for me?"

"Did They take them and not give them back to you?" Kaito asked, frowning.

"Well, yeah. They made us change into a new wardrobe and I didn't get my stuff back."

"I see." Agasa nodded. "Yes, I can. I'll try my best."

"Okay, thanks!" Then we turned to go. "We'll see you guys tomorrow, here!"

"Yup! They called back.

Then I thought of something. "Wait, what are you guys doing about school and stuff?" I asked Heiji, Kaito and Saguru.

"Huh? Oh, I explained ta my parents tha' I'm on a case, and they told the school tha' I'm doin' somethin' important so…" Heiji grinned. "I'm off da hook!"

"I'm currently on a vacation to America with my mom," Kaito grinned. "She actually is, so I'm going along with it."

"As for me, I'm currently in London on a case." Saguru stated.

"Oh, nice. Pretty good excuses." I smirked. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow, here! Bye!" Then Conan and I ran up the stairs of the basement and out of the house.

(((((((((((((((

"I hope they'll be okay." Ai commented. "When He sees the note, He'll contact them."

"They'll be fine." Heiji said. "We have ta believe in 'em."

"I just hope this will turn out alright…" Jodie trailed off.

(((((((((((((((

"So," The Boss smirked. "They finally found Pandora. And now," He said, picking up his cell phone, "It's time to contact them." 

(((((((((((((((

BEEP, BEEP! I stopped dead, and so did Conan beside me.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket. I stared at it. I had received a text message from the Boss. I quickly opened and bent down so Conan could read it as well.

It said: _Midori. You and Riesling need to report back to Headquarters. Be outside of the Mouri Detective Agency at 11:00. Gin and Vodka will pick you up. Know this. If you aren't there, one of your friends is moving on to the next world.  
_  
I clenched my fists. Dammit! Of course, now of all times. I sighed. Conan looked thoughtful.

"We'll need to sneak out." He said.

"Yep. To meet a stupid bastard."

"There's nothing we can do."

"Considering They'll kill someone, yeah, we have no choice."

"The best thing to do will to just go back to the Agency and do what He says."

"I guess."

Then we continued our way back to the Agency.

**Okay, I hope this chapter was okay too! I just sat down and started typing! Please review and tell me your thoughts! (As usual). Thanks! I'll see ya next time!**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer:** IF I EVER OWN THIS, IT WILL BE A MIRACLE.**

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! It's been almost a week. I got really sick after I updated the last chapter and had a fever. T3T Wah. It hurt. Well, I'm better now! ^_^ I hope this is a good chapter! Enjoy!**

**Juliaam: Hey! I bet you've been looking forward to this chapter! There will hopefully be romance, and you already know. You'll see the new agent, sooner or later. Enjoy!**

**Aeyra: Yep. They're all so smart, they don't need to go to school. XD Yeah, school is, well, I'm just having it be average. I'll be going back to school soon. I hope you like the chapter!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Well, it was a long review. XD Dr. Pepper, huh? I can't stand soda! Ew! I HATE it! Sorry, it wasn't SUPER FAST. I'll try too be next time!**

**chiquillarbkudo: Yeah, I've seen all the movies! I love them! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emika-Kun: I know. The Organization is so evil! DX You'll see in this chapter. I just randomly made those excuses up. I'm glad you like it! **

**Ally Marton: Yeah, I wanna know who the Boss is too! There are theories on the Internet, but no answers. Yep, lots of trouble. Enjoy!**

**Shadowgin: Nice score. XD The Boss is so evil... You'll see. Update your story soon!**

**Sock Monsta: My riddles are very stupid. Sorry. I'm glad you got it!:D Your theories on the Boss were good! I enjoyed reading them!**

**Mysteryfan17: You'll see in this chapter. Glad you like it! The weekend was okay, except for getting sick. T.T I actually got an extra day off because of the snow. ^-^**

**Klette290595: Kaito is AWESOME! How'd the presentation go? I hope it went well! Enjoy the chapter!**

**shiho14: Glad ya liked it! This chapter explains. Probably anyone of them would die. Of course we're not gonna allow that. I enjoyed the beginning of your story! Please continue it!**

**cheerysmile: I'm really glad you like it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Nope! Sorry! They don't die so easily. Nice. Please continue your story! Enjoy the chapter!**

As soon as we got back to the Agency, we were greeted by Ran.

"We're back!" We called.

"Welcome home!" We heard Ran call. "I'm making dinner in the kitchen!"

Conan and I walked into the kitchen and saw her stirring something in a pot. Without looking, she said, "We're having curry tonight. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah." I said. I always wanted to try curry!

"Sure." Conan agreed with me.

"So, how was your day at Hakase's?" She asked, still stirring.

"Good." Conan chirped. "We spent time with all of our friends!"

"Well, that's good." Ran finally looked up at us to smile. Then she stared. And screamed.

"Mi-Miyuki-chan?" She stuttered. "Wh-What happened to your hair?"

"Huh?" I took a piece of my hair and looked at it. Then I remembered.

I just smiled. "A stupid magician happened."

(((((((((((((((

In the Agasa residence, a certain Kaito sneezed. Everyone stared at him.

"Ya sure ya not catchin' somethin'?" Heiji asked.

Kaito tried to smile. "Yeah. A lot of people must be gossiping about me tonight."

And everyone thought, _Gee, I wonder why._

)))))))))))))))

Conan dead panned and gave me the 'look'. I just grinned.

Ran looked confused. "Magician?" She thought for a second. "Oh, you mean Kuroba-kun?"

"Yup." I nodded. "He took the courtesy of dying my hair electric blue and dying everyone else's hair a different color."

"Really?" She looked at Conan. "What about Conan? His hair color is normal."

"That's because he used washable dye on us." The chibi detective explained. "Kaito-niichan used longer lasting dye on Miyuki-neechan. It will come out in about a week."

Ran frowned. "But why was Miyuki-chan's hair dyed in the first place?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me Ran-neechan; you do _not_ want to know."

"Um, okay…" Then she proceeded to go back to cooking.

(((((((((((((((

After dinner (And a very surprised Kogoro), Conan and I came up with a plan to sneak out of the house.

Around 8:00, we said we wanted to go to bed because of all the past events and because of school the next day. Ran and Kogoro just nodded and continued watching TV.

Before we left, Kid's heist note was being shown on the news, and Kogoro was bragging how he was going to catch the phantom thief. We just sighed.

)))))))))))))))

At 10:55, I checked my cell phone clock. Time to get moving. I carefully slid out of my make shift bed on the floor. I peeked over at Ran to make sure she was sleeping.

She was, very peacefully. I continued to tip toe across the floor, when suddenly, "Shinichi!"

I froze and slowly turned around. It was Ran. Now she was tossing and turning about while calling "Shinichi! Shinichi!"

I watched her for a moment. She settled down, but was still calling the detective's name. I walked over to her bed and put the sheets over her.

I felt bad. Knowing that he was next to her all the time, yet she didn't know. And now, what we're a part of. I clenched my fists. The Organization.

Ran was lucky, yet not. Being able to sleep peacefully, but obliviously. Waiting forever for her true love, but always together. Knowing nothing…

It's not fair. Ran deserves to know. _Before this is through, _I promised myself, _I will make sure Ran knows._

I crept out of the room and down the stairs outside. Conan was already waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just… thinking about things."

"Ah… I see."

He checked his watch. "Well, it's eleven."

As soon as he said that, a black Porsche 356A drove out in front of us. The door opened.

"Get in." Gin commanded.

Silently, we glared and did as we were told.

Once we were in the car, Gin ordered, "Drive."

And Vodka drove.

Conan was trying to memorize the path. I did as well, but it was a different one then before. There was no way I could remember this. I just sat and watched the scenery fly by us.

((((((((((((((

When we finally reached the Organization's headquarters, we were pulled out of the car and into the building. We began to walk down those familiar paths to the Boss's office.

And once again, we were standing in front of those black doors.

Gin knocked, and we heard the cursed "Enter."

I wanted to shoot something. I _hate_ that voice! It's… It's… I had no words to describe my feelings at that moment. Conan was growling. We entered the room after being prodded with guns.

The room was the same as last time. Moonlight was shining down through the giant window. The chair was still facing away from us.

"Midori, Riesling." He greeted.

We stood, silent.

After a moment, the Boss ordered, "Gin, Vodka. Leave."

The two said murderers did as they were told. The doors were closed behind us.

"Well. I think blue suits you, Midori." My hand flew to my hair. "But," He continued, "I believe green would fit you better, no?"

"Shut up!" I snarled.

"And… Riesling." Conan continued glaring bullets into the chair. "You should thank me."

"For what?" He exclaimed.

"Gin and Vodka were the ones to 'kill' you, were they not? And if they found out that 'Kudo Shinichi' was still alive…"

"You son of a-"

"Now, now." The Boss interrupted. "A child shouldn't be using such language!"

Before Conan could charge at the chair, I held him back. "So, what was this meeting for?"

"What do you think? Pandora, obviously. And…" He paused. "Something else."

"What 'something else'?" Conan growled, anger rising.

"You'll see." The infamous smirk… "First things first. Pandora. Your orders are now to take Pandora from Kaitou Kid."

Well, that much was expected.

"You are to shoot him."

I froze and so did Conan.

"I don't think you'll have too much problem, with your aim." He chuckled.

"And if we refuse?" I questioned, dreading the answer.

"You already know."

We didn't have much of a choice. We can come up with some sort of plan…

"Oh, and if you miss, know this. There will be a punishment. A severe one."

"We understand." Conan spat out.

"Good. Now, on to the next thing. Midori."

"What?"

"You've been wondering how you were transported here, correct?"

I stiffened. I could feel that evil, gloating smirk.

"Well, what if I said that I'm the one who brought you here?"

"_What?_" Conan and I both shouted.

"It was simple, really."

"I… I don't believe you!" I hissed.

"Do I have to prove it to you?"

We could visibly see the Boss's hand raise, and there was a snap. A wall started moving, and a strange looking machine was brought out. I couldn't even describe what it looked like. (A/N: Just  
imagine something.)

Then, the Boss held out a remote. You could just barely see buttons on it. I did _not _want to know what they did.

There were a few beeps as we saw Him press the buttons.

Conan and I could only stare in shock and silence. There was a whirring sound, and lights started flashing. I snapped out of it.

"No…" I whispered. Then I shouted, "NO!"

It was too late. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and I covered my eyes.

When it was gone, there was an unconscious girl lying on the ground. She was around 12 to 13, with medium length blonde hair. She was a few inches shorter than me.  
_  
Please._ I prayed. _Do not let it be who I think it is._ I let go of Conan and sprinted towards the girl. All I could hear was the Boss's evil laughter and my heart pounding.

I carefully picked up the girl and held her in my arms. Then, I saw her face.

Conan rushed over next to me. "Who is she?"

And I whispered, "Julia."

The Boss continued laughing.

**So. I really hate the Boss. Well, this was a big change in events. I hope you liked it! I have a request. If you guys have time, could you read Falcons' Struggle by Shadowgin? It's an AWESOME story, and one of my faves. You should read it! Please do! The humor is great! Oh, and were approaching 300 reviews. So, the prize is like before. You get a cookie and a spoiler question! Have fun! Please review, and i'll try to update fast! Arigato~**


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer**: for my job application thingy, I SHOULD SAY "I WANT TO OWN DETECTIVE CONAN WHEN I GROW UP". TOO BAD IT WON'T COME TRUE. T.T**

**Hey guys! I updated a lot faster than I expected! If you wanna thank someone, thank Julia! She really wanted me to write, so I am! I hope you guys enjoy! And now, we have 305 reviews! Holy crap! I never expected to get this many! O.o Thanks to ALL OF YOU FREAKING AWSOME WICKED SUPER AMAZING AND ON AND ON PEOPLE!**

**Aeyra: Wow! Thanks for reviewing so fast! You'll find out if you read... You want Conan to shoot Kid? Aw... Poor Kid! Well, you'll find out soon!**

**Juliaam: LIES! You pestered me about this chapter too! Geez... Well, you better enjoy this!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Yep! Enter Julia! XD I'm glad you liked the reactions. They were fun to write. I feel so evil when I write with the Boss. From what Aoyama-sama has given us clues of, the Boss is WAY OOC. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: Yeah, I wanna try curry! I actually haven't had some, but I just used it. Yep, I hate Him too. So evil! But I'm evil for making him evil... You'll learn more about Julia soon! Enjoy!**

**Ally Marton: Sister? Maybe... Yeah, I really wanna kill him right now... But technically, that means I wanna kill my imagination, 'cause that's what created Him! Wah! My imagination is a monster! XD Enjoy!**

**TEAM AYUMI: Wow! You're pretty accurate! You'll find out! Thanks! I'll check out the website some time! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Shadowgin: Yep, Midori. Had to use it there! Take a guess! But then again, youll find out about Julia soon! Well, I should keep my socks on! It's been negative 20 degrees over here all day! WAH! SO COLD! ENJOY!**

**SophieG0122: Sorry I made you wait so long! 300th REVIEWER! WOOHOO! You get a cookie! And a spoiler question if you want one! Go ahead! With Kaito, you'll see... Same with Julia! Enjoy!**

**Mysteryfan17: Sure take a cookie! Sorry, you were 301th reviewer. But take a cookie anyway! ANYONE CAN TAKE A COOKIE IF THEY WANT IT! YOU HEAR THAT? On my list? Do you mean to kill people? He's definitely at the top! Thanks! Enjoy!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Glad you like the humor! I hate soda! Sorry! But I do! The Boss will have to have a downfall... or will He? Find out! At the end of the story. Whenever that is... You find out a bit more about Julia! Enjoy!**

**Klette290595: YAAYYY! nice job! I wanna shoot Him too! You'll see about Julia! Don't worry! Hope ya like it!**

**june still: Wow. You're losing sleep over this? I'm sorry! I'll try to update faster! I'm SO glad you like the story! Enjoy!**

**Silentlane491: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up with your story! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Suddenly, Heiji and Kaito both jerked up at the same time. They stared at each other. Then, they both yelled (quietly), "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" They both turned to see a certain shrunken scientist yawning. "Is something wrong?"

"No." They both answered. "I had a strange premonition though."

Then they both looked at each other again.

"Wha' was yers 'bout?" Heiji demanded.

"Tantei-kun and Chelsea, of course. Would it ever be anyone else?"

"Tha's strange… I had one too."

Ai paled. "You both had one?"

Together, they nodded.

"That can't be good." Ai turned to look out the window at the moonlight. _Kudo-kun, Chelsea… Please be safe._

(((((((((((((

Bam. That was it. I snapped. He _dares _to do this to Julia? No. I won't allow it.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

"What?" The laughter ceased. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"You just went over the limit." I was shaking. "Julia has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"So, who is she then?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"Chelsea…" I finally remembered the shrunken detective next to me.

"I-It's not fair! She doesn't deserve to be brought into this conflict!" I sobbed.

"Calm down. Just cool off." Conan tried to soothe me. "This won't help the situation."

"Well?" The Boss smirked. "Is that enough proof for you?"

I tried to breathe. I still was clutching Julia. She was still unconscious.

"Fine. I'll do the mission. Just…. No more of this!"

Conan gave me a warning glance. I could feel the Boss's smirk grow wider.

"So you finally understand the situation."

Conan growled again. "We always have!"

"Well, this adds another piece to the playing field. And remember, I hold the key into sending Midori and 'Julia' back. Do not disobey me."

I gritted my teeth. "Yes."

The Boss smiled evilly and called, "Gin! Vodka!"

The two had been waiting outside, and came back in.

"Yes sir?"

"Please escort Riesling, Midori, and this girl to the car and back to the Detective Agency. The two have school in the morning, and we wouldn't want them up too late, now do we?"

I closed my eyes, and tried to count to ten. Calm… Calm… The burden in my arms was suddenly lifted.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Vodka was standing above me with Julia in his arms.

I was about to open my mouth and tell him to be extremely careful, when the Boss suddenly said, "Vodka."

"Yes?"

"Be careful with the girl. If anything happens…" There was a click of a gun. "You know."

I heard Vodka nervously gulp. "Yes sir…"

Conan helped me get up, and we proceeded the path back into the fresh, and free night air.

Vodka set Julia down in the back seat like she was made of glass. I was relieved that she was still unconscious for the moment. If she woke up now… I shuddered. It wouldn't exactly be pretty.

Conan and I sat down next to her. I took out my cell phone and turned it on. I tried to hide it as Gin looked back.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking the time."

I quickly looked at it. It was already one in the morning. By the time we get home, it will be around 1:30.

I sighed, and tried to settle in for the ride.

Conan tugged on my shirt and whispered, "Who is she?"

"I'll explain when we're with everyone else."

He simply nodded and went into deep thought. I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

)))))))))))))))))

I woke up to what seemed like a second later.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!"

"Huh? What?"

"We're back."

I instantly remembered what had happened and was wide awake. I glanced at Julia next to me. Still out.

I looked out of the window of the car. We were outside of the Agency.

I stretched and groaned. Then I noticed Vodka and Gin staring at me.

Conan began to climb out of the car. Vodka was about to pick Julia up again, but I glared. "I got it."

He uneasily stepped back, and Gin smoked as usual. They watched us as we climbed up the stairs and closed to the door.

We stopped in the Agency's office. I delicately put Julia down on the couch. There was no reason to go and wake Kogoro and Ran at the moment. Conan peeked out the window.

"They gone?"

After a moment, he nodded. "They just left."

"Okay. Let's-"

Suddenly, the shrunken detective's cell phone began to vibrate. He quickly flipped the top open. I looked at the Caller ID. It was Heiji.

"Hello?"

"Are ya alright?" I heard Heiji's Osakan accent.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, Kuroba and I both had a strange premonition."

"You were right."

"Wait, wha'?"

Conan grimaced. "You'll see. Either you or Kuroba, get over here now. We're coming over."

"I'm on it." We heard Kaito say.

)))))))))))))))))))))

5 minutes later, Kaito entered the Agency office.

"That was fast." I remarked.

Kaito grinned. "Well, I'm a fast guy."

The faux child rolled his eyes. "We all know _that_."

"Just making sure." Then Kaito's eyes fell on Julia. "Who's this girl?"

"I…" My voice started to shake. "I'll explain when were at Hakase's."

Kaito could see that I wasn't exactly, well, _talkative_, so he picked up Julia gently. "Let's go then."

)))))))))))))))))))))

As we ran through the moon filled night, I enjoyed feeling the breeze on my face. I admit it, I wasn't the best runner, but I somehow managed to keep up with Kaito. And sure, Conan is small, but he  
can sure _run_. Geez! So fast!

When we reached Agasa's house, it was almost 2 in the morning. I'm surprised; I've been able to stay awake. But then again, how could I sleep with all this going on?

Conan quickly rang the doorbell, and Ai let us in. Heiji was pacing around the room. Well, he was always moving. Jodie and Saguru were sitting one on of the couches. Agasa was standing and yawning.

Kaito was still holding Julia (who was _still_ asleep) and set her down on the couch.

"So," Conan turned to me. "Explain."

Everyone else stared at me. I sighed, and ran my hand through my blue hair.

"Ok…" Yay. My favorite thing. Explaining. "So, Kudo-kun, you saw that machine of His…"

Conan nodded. Everyone else looked confused.

"Wha' machine?" Heiji asked.

"_He_ has a machine that can control the travel between our worlds. It's how I got here." I explained.

Now, _that_ jolted them all awake.

"WHAT?" They all cried in unison.

I glared at the ground. "He purposely sent me here for His own uses. Not in the Headquarters, but in front of Hakase's house because He wanted me to meet all of you guys. Then, he wanted to get  
'Conan' at the same time as me."

"It's so…" Jodie trailed off.

"That sounds just like Him." Ai said, quivering.

"So, who's the girl?" Saguru asked.

"This is… One of my best friends."

"Really?" Agasa asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. And she knows some about this world. Just not as much as I do."

"Hm… I wonder if He can control who He brings to our world." Conan thought out loud.

I shook my head. "I have no idea." Then I turned to Conan. "Was I really out this long?"

"Well, I think it was around this time. I mean, it's only been a few hours…"

Suddenly, there was a groan from the couch. Everyone immediately looked at Julia.

"You finally up?" I asked, smiling, despite the situation. Man, Julia was sure gonna have fun…

Slowly, her eyes flitted open. She saw me and said, "Chelsea?"

"Yup. The one and only. Now, I've got a few things to explain, so…"

Julia slowly sat up. She looked around the room. Everyone stared back.

Her eyes widened with recognition. "Y-you're…!"

**Well, cliffhanger! Kinda, sorta... I dunno. I just hope you like the chapter! man, it's FREEZING here! Literally! Negative 20 and below! GEEZ! Heh, 305 reviews. That's the number of my Social Studies teacher's room. (He's crazy(in a good way)) YAY! You guys, I have another request! Again, could you please read Shadowgin's story, Falcons' Struggle? It's AMAZING AND HILARIOUS AND I LOVE IT SO FREAKING MUCH! IT'S AWESOME, you guys will enjoy it, trust me! PLEASE READ! Here, I'll give you a deal: You read Shadowgin's story, and I'll try to update even faster! Otherwise, it might slow down... Oh, am I really that evil? The Boss must be rubbing off on me... Damn Boss. Oh, well! Please read Falcon's Struggle! And review~ Arigato~**


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN. WISH I DID. BUT I DON'T. TOO BAD, SO SAD. I OWN ME. JULIA OWNS JULIA.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking my suggestion and reading Shadowgin's story! Here's the update! It's more of a humor chapter! Julia helped me write a little, and i really appreciate it. Thanks! Well, it is her, after all. I did my best to really bring out her character! ENJOY!**

**Aeyra: I know how you feel. Sometimes, I just don't wanna log in... XD Oh, you use your iTouch too? I like reading using it. I agree, Heiji's dreams are funny. Sorry I didn't write more detail. I hope this chapter is better. I'm glad he doesn't seem too OOC. Thanks for reviewing so quickly! ^-^**

**Mysteryfan17: Nope. She would still think of it as a dream. You'll see. Yeah, that's happened to me too. Chocolate chip is one of my faves! Especially when they're warm. In school we had to cook a dessert, and I made peanutbutter chocolate chip cookies! They were yummy~ It's been freezing! SO COLD! DX You too! Enjoy!**

**Shadowgin: That was Fahrenheit (I think i speeled it wrong XD). I'm awesome? O.o I didn't know that. YOU'RE AWESOME! LOVE YOUR STORY! Sure, I enjoy reviewing like that! Here's your chapter! Thanks to you too for the continuous reviews! I love my socks! So warm and fluffy! XD Make sure you keep warm too!**

**SophieG0122: Yep, definitely lucky! Ok, whatever you want! I saw you review on Falcons' Struggle, thanks for reading it and following my request! I love it so much! One of my fave stories! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Wow, the Boss looks blue... O.o NICE JOB! Julia is definitely gonna have fun... You'll see. Yeah, with that, I was imagining that the Boss had some sort of thing that could take someone that was in the area at the same time... You'll see in later chapters! I hope those tests went well! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ally Marton: Yay. I'm evil. Woohoo. BEING EVIL IS FUN! MWAHAHAHA! ...Nah. I don't like that laugh. Let's go with Akako's! OHOHOHOHO! There! That's better~ XD Julia is... Too hard to explain. Read on, and you'll see. Yeah. Meeting the characters is SO FREAKING AWESOME! Yup! Did you like it? It's one of my faves! Please enjoy!**

**Klette290595: Really? O.o I don't think I'm fast... But who knows? Trust me... You don't even KNOW how much fun she'll have. If I was like her... Hm. Well, you'll see! We definitely get along! You'll see! I meanm she IS my best friend! Too bad that wasn't real. Then the whole story could end right there. Nah, it would be too boring!**

**Tsukiko95: That's what I love about evil people! SO COOL~ For the Boss's identity, I have a few ideas, but no prrof. D: I wish I knew... No, it doesn't suck! It's really good! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one too! ENJOY!**

**Emika-Kun: Well, in a way I'm glad he ticks you off. That means He has a good attitude! It means He's a good character and stirs up emotions! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE CONTINUPUS REVIEWS! ENJOY!**

**kitsunekaitou: Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm REALLY glad you like it! I love Kid so much! So AWESOME~ Sorry if he's a little OOC! But please ENJOY!**

**TEAM AYUMI: Julia... you'll see. ^-^ Trust me. I'm actually Korean. But I live in America (I was adopted). I want to see Japan! Thanks for all the reviews! Aww... Thanks so much! I like writing, but it's just I never can come up with characters. If I'm using somebody else's, than I'm okay. That's why this is working out. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Julia: Too lazy to log in, huh? XD Nice. This is probably your favorite chapter. Well, here ya go! I hope you like it. XD Make sure to remember to review! Then you'll be bugging me to write the next chapter. -3- ENJOY! XD**

Tha"I can't believe it!" She gasped. "NO WAY!"

"Oh, boy…" I muttered. "Julia… You're gonna freak them out!"

Julia turned to face me. "Chelsea! Where the heck are we?"

"We're currently in the Agasa residence in the world of Detective Conan."

Everyone looked very confused.

"Chelsea?" Conan asked. "Please explain."

Suddenly, Julia saw the shrunken detective next to the couch where she was sitting. She shrieked, and gripped Conan into a death hug.

"CONAN CONAN CONAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KAMI-SAMA! NO WAY!"

Conan's deep blue eyes widened cutely as he tried to get out if the hug. "Help?"

Everyone else could only stare in amazed (and amused) shock.

"Wha' is goin' on here?" Heiji demanded.

Julia heard Heiji's accent and let go of Conan. Then, she turned and dashed over to the dark skinned detective.

"OH MY GOSH! HEIJI HEIJI HEIJ! AWESOME!" Julia continued screaming.

Heiji was blushing a little. "Wha' da hell? Oi! Get off a me!" He tried to pull Julia off of himself. Unfortunately for him, he was failing.

I turned to Kaito. "Kaito, you might wanna get out of here."

Kaito was sweatdropping along with everyone else in the room. "That might be a good idea…"

Julia, however, heard us. "KAITO!" Then she proceeded to squeeze the life out of Kaito.

"AHHHH!" He screamed. "HELP!"

Heiji and Conan brushed themselves off and just watched.

"OI! COME ON!"

I joined them in watching. Saguru watched as well.

"YOU GUYS!"

"KAITOOOOO! I LOVE YOU!"

"You deserve it." Conan smirked.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you do." I glared. "FOR DYING MY HAIR BLUE."

"'ave fun!" Heiji grinned.

"Please do." Saguru added.

Suddenly, there was a poof of pink smoke, and Julia yelped. When it cleared, Kaito was nowhere to be seen. Julia was just standing there hugging empty air.

I walked over to her. "Okay, then. Let me explain a few things."

"OH THIS IS SO AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SO COOOOOOOL!"

"Um, is she always like this?" Agasa asked me.

"Yup. Pretty much. Hold on a sec, let me calm her down." I grabbed Julia's arm and dragged her in another room. The whole time she was screaming "CONAN! HEIJI! KAITO! WAH!" in my ear.

I turned her around to face me. "Okay. First things first. CALM DOWN."

Julia decided to do as I suggested. Then she stared at me.

"What?"

"Why is your hair blue?"

I sighed. Leave it to her to be the first thing she asks is about my hair color.

"I will explain that. Now listen. We are currently in the world of Detective Conan, if you hadn't realized that."

Julia was practically bouncing. No, actually, she was. "THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!"

I groaned. "Aren't you ever going to ask 'How? Why'?"

"Okay, fine. How? Why?"

"Thank you. Okay, so you know the Boss…"

"YES! OH MY GOSH! THE BLACK ORGANIZATION! GIN, VERM-"

I clamped my hand onto her mouth. "Shut up!" I hissed.

She looked hurt. "What? Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Listen. There are bugs everywhere here."

"Bugs? EW! Where?" Julia looked around wildly.

"No! Listening bugs!"

"Ohhhhh…"

"Yeah. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT tell _anyone_ how we know about this world." I whispered/yelled as quietly as possible.

"Why?"

"Trust me. Just don't."

"Ok."

"And do _not_ say anything to the Boss."

"I know that!"

"Well, I'm telling you. Things are kinda complicated here. First off: My name is Edogawa Miyuki. I'm posing as Conan's sister."

"Not fair! I wanna!"

I groaned again. "Julia… Please. Just LISTEN."

Julia made a face and nodded.

I took another deep breath and started again. Man, Julia can really get on my nerves some times. "So, don't mention it to anyone. Otherwise, it could be a BIG problem." She nodded again. "Okay, we  
were transported to this world by the Boss. He has a machine."

"No way! That's so weird!" She continued blabbering on.

I sighed. I was getting a headache.

((((((((((((((((

A few screams, countless number of questions and an explanation of my blue hair later, we re-entered the living room.

Agasa, Ai, Jodie, Conan, Saguru, Heiji and one freaked out Kaito looked at us.

I raised my eyebrow. "You still haven't recovered?"

Kaito sat there, shivering. "She's almost as scary as those… those scaly things with fins!"

Saguru rolled his eyes. "You mean fish?"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THE NAME!"

"Okay, guys." I said. "Julia has officially calmed down."

Julia grinned innocently. "I'm safe to hug now."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So." We looked down at Ai. "Explain."

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Julia bent down to hug her.

Ai glared her most evil death glare ever. "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Julia froze in her tracks. Then she began to back up a little. "I only wanted a hug… Mental note: Do not hug Ai. Okay then. Got it."

"Thank you."

Kaito stared in amazement at her. "How do you do that? Maybe you can protect me!"

"If you try that, I swear-"

"Kaito… You wanna test that theory out?" Julia started to approach him.

The magician gulped nervously. "No."

Julia had almost reached him. In desperation, Kaito grabbed the shrunken scientist and held her up like a shield.

"KUROBA-KUN." Ai said dangerously. "LET. ME. GO."

I sighed. This headache was now a migraine. This was gonna take Julia some getting used to.

After Kaito had very, _very_ gently put Ai down, he started to back away from Julia again. Everyone watched in amusement.

Kaito apparently thought of something. "Hey, why haven't you tortured Hakuba yet?"

Saguru frowned. "I have no intention to be hugged." I could tell in his expression he was wondering why though.

"Huh?" Julia asked. "Who's that?"

Conan, Heiji and Kaito burst out laughing. The look on his face was _priceless_.

"Julia! I can't believe you!" I said between giggles.

"Poor Hakuba!" Kaito continued to tease. "Left out!"

"At least I wasn't hugged."

"'Hakuba'? Wait, you mean the cute blonde guy over there?" Julia asked bluntly, pointing at him.

Saguru blushed a deep red. For some strange reason, Ai felt twinge of jealousy. She shook her head. _Why do I feel like this?_

I saw Ai's face and instantly figured out the thoughts going through her head. I smirked.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend? I mean, not a girlfriend, but a friend that's a girl and you have feelings for her, and she does for you, but you're just too stubborn to admit it, because, like, everyone  
else here has one." Julia said extremely fast.

Conan, Heiji and Kaito blinked.

"Oi! Whatcha' mean by tha'! Kazuha ain't my girlfriend!" Heiji shouted, flustered.

"Ran and I ar-aren't like that!"

"Ahoko? Are you serious? No way!"

"Sure." She said, exaggerating the length of the word. "Whatever you say."

I snickered. "Nice one!" I high fived her. "Oh yeah!" We cheered in unison.

"Chelsea… Come on." Conan said, staring at me. "I thought you were more mature than that."

"HEY! Well, actually, Chelsea is the opposite of mature." Julia said.

Saguru was still standing there, blushing.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to Jodie. "Can we get back on topic?"

I sighed. "No! Not explaining stuff!"

"So, are you going to like, answer my question?" Julia asked, ignoring Jodie.

"Why bother? There's no way he has one!" Kaito stated. "He's too serious and he's a Holmes freak!"

"DON'T OFFEND SHERLOCK HOLMES!" Conan and Saguru both yelled.

"Mystery freaks…" Ai muttered, crossing her arms.

"So?" Julia pressed on.

"Well, uh… Actually, there was one girl."

"NO WAY!" Kaito and Heiji both exclaimed.

"Was that a 'was', or you still know her?" Julia kept going.

"I spent some time in the United States of America at some point when I was around six years old."

I saw Ai's eyes (A/N: Didn't mean to do that here) widen.

"So, you still know her? That's the question I'm asking here."

"Julia!"

"No, not really. It was only a short vacation. But when I was there, I remember playing with a girl around my age. She was blonde, but could also speak Japanese. She was very smart and practical.  
Very adult-like and serious."

"Did ya even know 'er name?" Heiji asked.

"I believe I remember. I think it was Shiho Miyano?"

**Ok, so I kinda left a cliffhanger here. I really wanted some romance, and I decided Ai and Hakuba! I think they would make a cute couple! Well, so would Akako and Hakuba, but... Akako might be coming out in later chapters! *hint hint, wink wink* I hope you liked the chapter! Do you like Julia? I hope you do! She's one of my best friends, and awesome! This is how she would act too... XD Well, please review and tell me your thoughts! Arigato! Oh, and by the way, I was wondering something. Should I keep going with this story? It's getting very long, and... Hm. I could continue it in another story. What should I do? Please tell!**


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer:** I DON'T ANYTHING... MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE A PARODY OF THIS AND SAY I OWN IT! **

**Hey people! So sorry you had to wait! I've been busy... I've made high honor roll! WOOHOO! And I need to write/type/whatever more now... YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT. But if you do, I won't be able to write anymore! D: Well, it's your choice. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote it while talking to 5 people using many ways of talking to people and listening to music and other stuff! Yay. Enjoy!**

**Aeyra: Seriously, thanks for reviewing so fast! Well, Hakuba deserves a girl, and I think Ai/Shiho is a good partner! :D Well, she's not quite a DC freak. She's just a fangirl and that's how she would react. I'm the one who showed her it. Glad ya like it! Enjoy!**

**NekoHatake: Glad ya do! Yeah, I would've too. I'm really glad ya like it! Please keep reviewing and enjoy!**

**Julia: Maybe... No, I doubt it. Come on Julia! Well, here's your chapter! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Well, I can imagine. XD She sorta knows Jodie... Yep. That's Julia for ya. Glad ya did get good scores! You did write the fic! Yay! I like it! Keep writing!**

**Mysteryfan17: I'm glad you found it funny! Thanks for helping with mistakes! Yeah, I LOVED that movie! I can't find it anywhere to watch though! D: Do you know anywhere? Please enjoy!**

**Shadowgin: Well, she is. XD Actually, this was the pair I had in mind, but... Glad ya liked it! Roast beef and pea soup? I'm sorry. My malfunctioning multitasking brain can't handle it. It wishes you to enjoy the story though! XD Enjoy! PS: WORK ON AND UPDATE YOUR STORY!  
**

**shiho14: It's okay! I'm just glad ya like the story! Oh, Hakuba was. Ai was listening like everyone else. Sure! I hope you update it soon! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: Actually, she's my best friend. I'm pretty sure I said it before, but... Well, anyways, ENJOY!**

**Klette290595:Yep. She sure is crazy... Yup. 'Cause she didn't know who Hakuba was. XD Well, I tried my best on his reactions, I just hope they're okay! Enjoy!**

**Miyu Hinamori: Blunt, but on the mark. That's totally her. XD Ok, well, thanks for the advice! Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: Yup! That's just normal with Julia and me around the characters of DC! Kaito will be Kaito when he's not Kid! Yup, totally Holmes fans... Glad ya liked it! Thanks for the continuous reviews! ENJOY!**

**cheerysmile: Thanks for reading! Glad ya liked it! Enjoy!**

**TEAM AYUMI: You sure like a lot of anime and manga! One of my faves is Inuyasha! Oh, it's ok. Thanks for the reviews, even though there are quite a few! Hm... I'm not sure if she LIKES the Jonas Brothers... I don't! Maybe you could make a new e-mail account? Oh. When's your birthday? Mine's in spring too! I've seen that fic, but I haven't read it... I should! Oh, don't worry about it! I was adopted when I was 6 months old, so... I wonder sometimes... Yeah. My parents are AWESOME. So, I'm happy. ^-^ I wish we could too! It would be kinda funny if we were actually near each other! I doubt it though... I hope this chapter was okay! Enjoy! Oh, and yeah. I've had many fantasies about what would happen if Julia saw the BO... And it might just happen!**

**Silentlane491: Glad ya liked it! Who doesn't like death hugs? ...Conan? XD Enjoy!**

**Emily0512: Well, she might not go down without a fight! She definitely likes Kaito... XD Enjoy! PS: Glad ya liked it!**

**Tomyo Torou: I'm sorry you almost got in trouble! I'm so glad you like it! It's fun to write! I hope you like this chapter too! Enjoy!**

**nooneofimportance: Yeah... I need to edit that. Sorry. The beginning was a little rough... I'll try to fix it soon! I hope you like the rest of the story! Keep reading and thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy!**

**YouthfulLily: I'm really glad you like it! I've read a few other fics like this, and they're ok to good or awesome or whatever. I'm really glad though! Well, nice to meet you Julia! Geez, lots of people have certain people who they like! O.o Enjoy!  
**

"Mi-Miyano…" Agasa stuttered.

"Shiho?" Conan finished, mouth open.

Everyone else looked shocked. Jodie apparently also knew what Ai's real name was. Even Julia realized what was going on and stared at Saguru. Ai was just standing there, her expression unreadable.  
I sighed. Of course this was coming.

"What? Did I say something?" Saguru looked around the room. He didn't seem to realize that Shiho was right in front of him.

"Well, it's just that Miyano Shiho happens to be here." I said casually.

"S-she is?" He scanned the room, until his gaze fell on Ai. "Impossible! You…"

Ai took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she coolly met his stare. "That's right. I'm her."

"So you were also shrunken by that poison?"

"I'm the one who _created_ it. I believe we explained this already."

"F-forgive me…" Saguru faltered. "It's just… I can't believe that you were her! I mean, you looked similar, but…"

"It's alright." Ai gave the blonde a sad smile. "I'm glad to see you again. I never quite caught your name."

Everyone else in the room was silently watching this conversation. Julia was standing next to me, utterly quiet for the first time since being here.

"I thought I had told you… But we were children at the time…"

"Well, I would've remembered, considering how my childhood life was." Ai gestured to her tiny body. "But-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted in mid-sentence as Saguru bent down and hugged her. Ai's eyes widened (Again, no pun intended) and she stood still.

"I've missed you…" He whispered. "The tiny girl who acted like an adult and a love for science…"

"That's still me." And for the first time in years, Ai hugged another person.

Heiji and Kaito both looked shocked, with priceless expressions. They were probably thinking that someone like Saguru would never act like this. Agasa looked like he was about to cry, yet smiling. Jodie and Conan were also smiling, both happy and tragic at the same time. Julia was grinning, as was I. It was a heart-warming scene. Ai closed her eyes, blushing, and savored the moment, while Saguru was gripping tightly to her. He really did love her…

((((((((((((((((((((

The Boss leaned back in his chair. Was this really Sherry? It must be. She did admit she created the poison… He shook his head. The ice-cold queen was gone, just like that. Melted, and in love. Who knew that woman was capable of such emotions? His trademark smirk played upon his lips. All the more fun to break her.

)))))))))))))))))))))

After Ai and Saguru had finished embracing each other, I yawned. "Geez, what time is it?"

Saguru immediately took out his prized and infamous golden pocket watch. "It's precisely 2 hours, 35 minutes, 41 seconds and 36 nanoseconds."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Look, it's a transportable Big Ben!"

Julia and I giggled. "I hadn't seen his watch yet, but now I have!" Then, I frowned. "It's already that late?"

I turned to Conan. "We have school tomorrow. We're going to be so tired!"

"You might, but I've gone through plenty worse than this!" He protested. Despite his comment, he began to yawn.

Heiji snickered. "Kudo, ya're in a child's body now. Ya get tired easier."

"Shut up."

"Besides," Julia said, pouting, "Why does Hakuba get a hug?"

Ai glared at her. She shut her mouth.

"Well," I said, looking at her, "First, before bed, we owe an explanation." Everyone nodded.

"So, this is my friend Julia. She gets really hyper and crazy, I'm sorry about that." There was a "Hey!" in the background, but I ignored it. "She's one of my best friends, and 12 years old."

"Alright. How much does she know about our world?" Conan ventured.

"She-" I began, but I was interrupted by a certain hyper blonde.

"I know some stuff, but Chelsea is the one who knows the most!" She broke in, slapping my back. I groaned.

"So, you don't know as much? Okay, we'll have to keep that in mind…" Jodie muttered, thinking.

"Oh yeah!" I turned to Julia. "Where and what were you doing when you were transported here?"

Julia made a face. "Well, I was behind you."

"Wait! You were? I didn't see you!"

"I was running behind you, trying to catch up, and I was about to call your name. But suddenly, there was a beam of light and I covered my eyes to protect them. When I looked back again, you were  
gone."

"Hm…" Everyone thought.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"I dashed over to the spot where you were. There was no trace that you were ever there. Your bag had vanished too, I had wondered what happened to it. The next thing I knew, there was a bright flash of light and then I woke up here."

I stared at her. "My bag… Wasn't there?"

"Nope. Why? Should it have been?"

"Well, it wasn't here with me when I came here!"

"Maybe..."Conan broke in, "Every time you're transported, some item is lost in exchange to come here?"

"That's probably it. Julia doesn't have her bag either… Also, I had already been here for 9 days before Julia showed up here…"

"So, wha' ya're sayin' is tha' time is messed up between our worlds?" Heiji put in.

"Well," Kaito mused, "It seems that about 9 days here is only a few seconds in your world."

"Strange…" Saguru murmured.

"Nothing's making much sense." Ai shrugged.

I yawned again, and so did Julia. Everyone stared and laughed at us.

"What?" Julia demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Agasa smiled.

Conan glanced at his watch. "We really should be going. We do have school tomorrow, and if we're too tired, Ran will know something's up."

Julia's face lit up. "RAN! I WANNA SEE! PLEASE! I WANNA!" And continued screaming in everyone's ears.

"JULIA!" After she calmed down, I finished speaking. "I think it would be best if Julia stayed here. I honestly doubt Ojiisan will allow another 'freeloader'" Conan and I rolled our eyes, "to stay."

"But I wanna-"

"Julia." I said firmly. "No. This will be the safest way. I don't want you to get hurt. At the moment, you don't understand how serious the situation is."

She looked like she was about to protest, but then decided against it. "Fine…"

Kaito looked amazed. "Wow, Chelsea has a serious side!"

I glared. He flinched.

"Why's everyone being so mean to me today…!" He drawled dramatically.

Saguru rolled his eyes. "Kuroba-kun, I have no idea." He said sarcastically.

At Kaito's pretended hurt face, everyone laughed again. I sighed.

"Well, we really should go." The shrunken detective nodded. I looked back at Julia. "I'll be back after school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, if nothing happens…" Julia muttered under her breath. Apparently, no one heard it except me.

"Bye! Watch out for anything! Be careful!" Everyone chorused. We quickly nodded, and left the room. We ran out of the house and began the not so long trip to the Mouri Detective Agency.

**Well, that took a while. I've been multi-tasking and my brain is officially broken. Sigh... So much, yet so little and all that other stuff. I hope it was okay, and I hope you enjoyed. I think I'm going to stop this at Chapter 50 and start the next one. Part two, or something. What do you guys think of that idea? Oh, and since I have 342 reviews, another prize! Yay! Same old, same old... You get a cookie and spoiler question (If you want it) when you get review number 350! I'm surprised how many reviews I have... THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Please review, and I'll try to update faster! I'm sorry about being so late! ARIGATO~**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: **IF I OWNED DETECTIVE CONAN, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS. BUT THAT WOULD BE SAD, WOULDN'T IT? SO I'M GLAD I DON'T OWN IT IN A WAY.**

**Hey guys! I'm really really really(Multiply this by a million) SORRY! I've been updating so slow! One chapter a week... Well, it's a day earlier, so... Anyway, this chapter is slightly longer than usual. I hope you ENJOY!**

**Ally Marton: Sorry, that he's OOC, but I want some romance between them... :D Yeah, I like the pairing! I also love the pairing HakubaXAkako! 3 I bet Julia will meet her soon! Yep. There will be 50 chapters in this one, and then I'll be making the next part! Multi-tasking is so much FUN! XD Yet, tiring... Sigh.  
**

**SophieG0122: Hahaha! Same with you! I LOVE YOUR STORY! It's AMAZING! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ai deserves love... :D I don't wanna hurt Kaito either! DX WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! UPDATE YOURS TOO!**

**syahir: It will be explained later in the chapters if you read it... That's kinda complicated in my brain... O.o But I hope you enjoy!**

**Mysteryfan17: I definitely don't wanna rush this! Too much fun! Yeah, I need to get some good cliffhangers... Ok! Thanks for telling me! Enjoy!**

**Miyu Hinamori: She is fun! :D KAITO! WOOHOO! Glad ya liked it! ENJOY!**

**MiHaRu96:I'm glad you enjoy it! Yes, I made up the Kid notice. I'm very bad at them though... :P I don't find them annoying! I enjoy them very much! Well, this is my dream, and it's a fanfic right? XD So...Here's your update! Congrats for reading all of it! By the way, you've won the 350th review prize! Choose a cookie and a spoiler question(if you want one)!  
**

**Julia: You really should log in... GLAD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE LIKE IT! SPELL HIS NAME RIGHT! Otherwise, Kaito doesn't meet your 'good' side. ENJOY! Too bad you missed the review prize...  
**

**Aeyra: It is rushed... You're right. Sorry! They do get closer, don't worry! No, you're right again. It's been more than that. Thanks for pointing that out, I changed it now. :D Here's the update! Enjoy!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: Your reviews are so long..! Wow, so many people want to kill the Boss... O.o Well, that means I did a good job developing him! YAY! You want a cookie? Here! Take one! Here's your update! ENJOY IT~**

**Emika-Kun: Yes... I've always been amused by the watch. I wished he had been in the recent manga chapter with the clock people that were obsessed... Oh well. Yep. That's totally Julia. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**YouthfulLily: I would laugh so hard at his reaction! I should do that! Thanks for the idea! I wish I had the transport machine... Maybe I do. (Shoot. Did I just give something away?) Here's your update! Enjoy!**

**cheerysmile: Glad. You. Enjoy. It!**

**TEAM AYUMI: Hm... I wonder what's up with it. She broke it? O.o Wow... I hope you get a new one soon! Oh. I was born in May. Yep. Definitely. They're the best! My pleasure! I enjoy meeting everyone, and it's FUN! I used to have pets, but they all died... D: I miss them. That would be funny now that I think about it... It could actually happen with what I have planned, but... I dunno. You do have a crazy imagination. XD I like it. ENJOY!  
**

**Klette290595: Glad you liked it! Totally... It's kinda creepy... There will be a new part after chapter 50. Enjoy your update!**

**ZXCVBNMEM: GLAD YOU LIKE IT! Nice to meet you! Really? I never really liked them too much, but now I do! :P By the way, LOVE your username! XD**

**Tomyo Torou: Lucky! I can't have the wi-fi password! We just love to torture Kaito! And there's more coming... Ooh! FORE-SHADOWING! (Insert dramatic music here) XD Enjoy!**

**shiho14: Really? Oh well. Kaito will be getting his soon... You'll see. GLAD YA LIKED IT! I am going to stop at chapter 50 and make the next part. Sorry, but you weren't the 350th reviewer. D: Do you want a cookie? :3**

**Shadowgin: Oh! I've heard that one before! XD UPDATE YOUR STORY! I GOTTA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! Julia is hyper ALL THE TIME. Bet they'd like it... XD Hope your dinner was yummy! :3 Really? Warm? Still cold here...UPDATE!**

**Silentlane491: Really? I always think of that pairing, besides Hakuba and Akako. XD Here's your update! Enjoy!**

The mysterious figure watched the girl and little boy with glasses(What were their names? Arthur and Kelsey? Something like that) quickly leave the house and began to steadily run into the blackness of the night.

They smirked. This was gonna be fun. Then they stalked away with the cover of the darkness.

(((((((((((((

Two more figures cloaked in darkness next to the house watched the other one leave. Then, they turned their gaze to the two retreating figures. They looked at each other and grinned.

)))))))))))))

I panted. My body was _not _made to run all the time. Geez! Conan was running so fast! He's so fit, even when he's a kid! I groaned.

The said detective stopped and turned around to face me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't have as much stamina as you. I guess you pick it up whenever you hear a scream and you have to dash to the murder scene, huh?"

He scowled. "Shut up."

I grinned for a moment. Then I sighed. "Let's just get back. It's almost three in the morning, and we have school today!"

"Don't remind me. Those kids will be bugging me and I'll have to deal with the evil-eyed girl and all her sarcasm."

((((((((((((((

Back in the Agasa residence, the "evil-eyed girl" sat straight up and glared. Everyone around her noticed it and started shivering. Saguru decided to be brave.

"What's wrong, Haibara-san?"

She slowly turned to face the blonde detective. Then she smirked evilly. "A certain shrunken detective is gonna be sorry." Then she added, "You can call me Ai."

Everyone looked surprised. The cold-hearted scientist from the Black Organization is being _friendly_?

Then Saguru smiled. "Thank you… Ai."

)))))))))))))

When we finally reached the Mouri Detective Agency, I was exhausted. I just wanted to crawl in my bed and _sleep._ Conan tried not to show it, but I could tell he was tired too.

We climbed the seemingly endless stairs and reached the second floor. I looked at the faux child.

"Night."

"Technically, it's morning."

"Whatever. See you in, I dunno, a few hours." I heard his mumbled reply and we went our separate ways. I saw my bed and just collapsed on it. And slept.

((((((((((((((

What seemed like a minute later, I was awakened by light shining on me and a voice.

"Miyuki-chan! Wake up! Time for breakfast!"

I groaned and I grumbled. No! C'mon, I haven't slept decently in _forever_! ARGH! I had already been wearing my clothes from the previous night, so I just crawled out of bed.

I managed to stumble into the dining room and sit down. I wearily stared down at my food. I picked up my chopsticks and started eating slowly.

"Good morning."

I looked up at the equally tired boy across from me. "Morning." I replied. He yawned. I yawned. Well, yawn's are contagious aren't they?

Ran came in and sat down between us. She began eating happily. Then she noticed the silence.

"What's wrong? Conan-kun? Miyuki-chan?"

"Just tired." I answered, trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh. Well, are you guys ready for school?"

I groaned. Conan sighed. Then we just continued eating.

"Where's Ojiisan?" Conan asked.

"Still sleeping."

"Not fair." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

))))))))))))))))))

When we finished breakfast, we left for school. The whole way I was yawning. The walk to school seemed to go forever.

Eventually, we reached Conan's school. We waved him off. As we continued our way, I saw the Detective Boys rushing over to Conan as Ai strolled leisurely behind. I smirked.

As we continued our way, Ran started a conversation.

"So, Miyuki-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering… It's about Shinichi." She blushed furiously.

I froze. "What about him?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you know anything about where he is? Or the case he's on?"

I thought carefully. What to say? Hm… "Well, I know a little. It's very important, and a very difficult case."

"But even though it may be difficult, Shinichi always manages to solve them in the end."

"Yep. That's Shinichi-niichan for you!"

"Why is it taking so long though?"

I considered my words. "Well, let's say, this case takes time caution."

"Why?"

"The criminals are extremely dangerous, and they're still out there." I silently added, _That includes me _and_ Shinichi…_

Ran smiled sadly and stared up towards the sky. "He'll catch them. No matter what, Shinichi always comes through in the end. And I'll keep waiting for him."

"R-Ran-neechan…" I admired her. I need to talk to Conan later…

Ran suddenly stopped. I wondered why, but then I saw.

We had reached my school. "Well, bye, I guess."

"Bye, Miyuki-chan. We'll try to meet up later, okay?"

I smiled. "Sure." Then I took off running into the school.

((((((((((((((((((

I made it to my seat just as the bell rang. I panted heavily. When I had recovered my breath, I turned to scan the room. "Aimi" was sitting coolly in her seat. A bunch of other people were milling around  
and talking to each other. They started staring at me when they saw my new hair color. A bunch of them came over to talk to me and ask about the kidnapping, but I turned them away. I told them I would tell the story later. I turned to face where Hitomi should be. I saw her, and I smiled. But then I remembered what had happened.

"Hey."

Hitomi slowly looked to face me. "Hi…"

I couldn't help but gasp. Hitomi's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she was in a horrible state. She in turn gasped at my hair.

"Miyuki-chan, what happened to your hair?"

"Hitomi-chan… Never mind that, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine…" She turned away.

"No you're not! I-"

She whipped back to face me. "Don't say you're sorry! I'm _sick_ of people saying that! They don't understand!" Then she started sobbing. People started to look at us.

"I wasn't going to say sorry." She looked up at me. "I _was_ gonna say I understand what you're going through, in a way."

"W-What?"

I smiled warmly at her. "Well, I was adopted."

"Y-You were?"

"Yep. And even now, I wonder about my biological parents. I'm also curious about what happened to them… Or why they gave me up."

Hitomi gasped and started hugging me. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. I just want you to know you're not alone. I mean, even now, I miss my family…"

"You have your brother right now though… That's good."

"Yeah… But what about you? Your relatives?"

"Well, my father left us when I was young…"

"Oh…Siblings? Anyone else?"

"No siblings either. Other relatives? Not really. But I have a very good family friend. I'm staying with her."

"Oh? Do you guys get along well?"

"Definitely. She's like the older sister I never had."

I smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah. Maybe you can meet her later. She's coming to pick me up after school. You know, since all this stuff has happened…" Then she paused and remembered something. "Wait! You haven't been  
back in over a week! Weren't you kidnapped or something? Are you alright?"

I was startled. "Um, yeah… But I'm fine now. Really."

"I'm glad."

I looked around again. Aimi was staring intently at us. I gave her a small smile. She looked taken aback. Then I turned back to Hitomi.

"Shouldn't of class started now? The bell rang a while ago…"

Hitomi frowned. "You're right. I wonder what's going on?"

As soon as Hitomi said that, the door opened. Everyone stared at it. Kondo-sensei entered and briskly walked towards her desk and then turned to face us.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay, students! I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a few things to take care of. And for more exciting news, we have a new student." Everyone started murmuring.  
Another one? Already?

Kondo-sensei beckoned to the door. "Come in, please."

Everyone in the class except for Aimi, Hitomi and me gasped. A very handsome and cute Asian boy with an interesting color combination of red and almost violet hair walked in. His hair bounced as he walked along, and girls sighed dreamily. I saw him wink at them. Boys stared in jealously. I groaned. He's a player. Oh boy.

He stopped next to the desk. He scanned the room. His eyes stopped on me. I looked around lazily and tried not to look at him. Why should I give him the pleasure of getting me with all the other girls to swoon over him? I rolled my eyes thinking about it.

He turned his gaze back to the whole room. Then, he bowed. "Hello. My name is Kai Takeshi. Pleased to meet you."

All of the girls (except for Aimi, Hitomi and I) eagerly returned the greeting. Some of the guys said hey, but most of them just stared.

"Okay, then!" Kondo-sensei interrupted. "Kai-san, let's find you a seat."

All of the girls with empty seats next to them raised their hands, screaming for attention. The other girls gave their neighbors dirty glares. I started snickering at the silliness of the girls. Hopeless.

Suddenly, I heard the scrape of the chair next to me. I turned to see Takeshi looking down at me. He smirked. Then, he proceeded to sit down.

"Sitting next to Edogawa-san? Good. Moving on…" Kondo-sensei began to talk about something I wasn't too sure about.

"So…" I turned to face Takeshi.

"What?"

"I'm Kai Takeshi. And you…?"

"I'm Edogawa Miyuki."

He cocked his left eyebrow. "Edogawa… As in, Edogawa Conan?"

I managed to smile. "Yeah, my little brother."

Takeshi smirked again. My blood chilled. Too many people smirk…

"Hi. I'm Ito Hitomi." Hitomi quietly introduced herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ito-chan, Edogawa-chan. I'm also sorry for your loss…"

Hitomi's face darkened again. I winced and thought, _Don't bring that up… And what's up with 'chan'? Who does he think he is?_ "Thanks…"

"Your hair is a very interesting... color."

"I could say the same thing to you."

Suddenly, I froze. There was a cold gaze penetrating me… Is this how Ai feels with her Black Org sense? I instantly whirled to see Aimi staring at us, smiling knowingly. She looked just like her older sister Vermouth… She winked at me.

Now what was that about? Hm…

"Edogawa-san, Ito-san, Kai-san."

All of our heads snapped up to see Kondo-sensei glaring at us.

"Yes?" We answered in unison.

"I know that you girls haven't been here in a while, and that Kai-san is new, but please keep the noise down. Unless you would like a detention?"

"No, sensei…" We said meekly, except for Takeshi who said it without a care in the world. Out of corner of my eye, I saw something flicker in Takeshi's eyes. I shivered. I can't help but wonder… How will all of this turn out?

**Well, this chapter was definitely longer! I hoped you liked it! Okay, now onto a few important matters. I have some questions:**

**First, does anyone here like Pokemon? I'm going to be writing a story soon with it, similar to this one. I'll be traveling with Ash, Brock and Dawn. It will be close to the Sinnoh arc of the anime series, going on a journey and stuff. We'll take down the evil Team Galactic and maybe some stuff with Team Rocket. It will take place after all of the Detective Conan stuff, and... Well, you'll see. I might start writing it before this story is done. Comments? (There will also be some mention of this story and what happened to it. Being transported and that kinda thing. Never mind. You'll see.)  
**

**Second, this story will end at 50 chapters. One more to go. I'll be making the next part when it's done. I have quite a few of interesting ideas. It might be a while before the whole thing ends.**

**Third, I'll be going on vacation for a week, so hopefully more updates! YAY! But I really want to start the Pokemon one, so I think I will. If you like Pokemon, I hope you'll read it! And, even if you don't, maybe you could check it out? When I post it.**

**Well, that's it! I really need the answers to these questions, so please answer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember feedback and review please! ARIGATO~  
**


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: **STILL DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING, EXCEPT THIS STORY. YAY. I DO OWN SOMETHING, BESIDES MYSELF. ACTUALLY, I OWN ITO HITOMI, KAI TAKESHI, AIMI/DAIQUIRI, AND KONDO-SENSEI. OH, AND JULIA OWNS HERSELF.**

**WOOHOO! HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! I've always updated on holidays, but I broke my streak... D: Last chapter before the next part! Man, this is definitely the longest one! I hope you enjoy it! Keep watching for the second part of this! For some reason, people though this was the last chapter... Technically it is, but I'm making another part. It's like a series! :D IMPORTANT: Also, I changed something in the last chapter. Kai Takeshi has purple/maroon hair and amber eyes! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!  
**

**Bellerophone: Aw, thanks! You didn't have to! I really love your stories! They're awesome! You'll see! Mitsuhiko... Hm. Again, YOU'LL SEE! :D Enjoy!**

**NekoHatake: No, it's okay! I started the Pokemon story. I hope you enjoy it and this! It's funny, 'cause Takeshi is Brock's Japanese name! XD**

**ZXCVBNMEM: I love Pokemon too! I posted it! Did you read? Sorry, I haven't really checked the reviews... Enjoy!**

**YouthfulLily: Thrill Shock Suspense? Yeah, that song is good... I have so many of the Detective Conan openings and endings on my iPod. In fact, I'm listening to them right now! I love his phobia! XD It's funny! I always wonder though, why doesn't Hakuba say dress like fish and check for a reaction? I mean, I know Kaito has Poker Face and stuff, but STILL! :P Did you read it? I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Aeyra: Yep! I'm making another part to it! It will be like a series! I hope you did good! CAPTAIN? Wow. I'm not good at math... Despite being in AP. Hm... Wonder how that happened? XD Oh, and Julia really didn't mind. Thanks for the criticism though!**

**HaibaraDaiFan: I just love cookies... You're welcome! Maybe. I have an idea for her revenge. It's kinda childish though... :P Yeah, you should! Maybe you should just read it anyway... I would appreciate it! This review wasn't long... YAY! Enjoy!**

**Ginga no Yousei: Yeah, he scares me too... O.o Enjoy!**

**Silentlane491: Glad ya liked it! Please enjoy!**

**TEAM AYUMI: XD That would be so funny! They do have manga in that world, but still... I can just imagine that... Aw, that sucks... Everyone has a Black Org. sense, huh? That's okay... I have to make characters people hate... I can just imagine... Maybe. That would be kinda weird though... Did you read it? WHOA! I didn't think I would get to 400! CONGRATS! SPOILER AND COOKIE! HERE YA GO! Enjoy!**

**Shadowgin: Don't worry, there will be another part! WHY? I LOVE YOUR STORY! I hope you read it! Good luck! ENJOY!**

**cheerysmile: Hitomi? She was mentioned in the beginning of the story... Glad ya like it! Here's your update! ENJOY!**

**Mysteryfan17: I hope the Pokemon one will turn out okay... He's definitely cocky and creepy... You'll see. Well, this chapter is definitely long... ENJOY!**

**SophieG0122: POST THEM! POST THEM! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! POSTTTTTTTT! Glad ya liked it! You'll see... I'll try! Please do! Here's your update! ENJOY!**

**Mizuki99: You slipped and hurt your back? O.o I hope you're all right! ENJOY!**

**loo shuenpi: Well, I'm glad this isn't 'crappy'! Thanks! That's okay! I just hope you like it! I felt very evil when writing that... I can't wait for the movie! They've all been good! But I gott await for subs... DX I've read MSK! It's very good! Enjoy!**

**tonsostuff: I'm glad you like it! Well, I'll try... I've been wondering when you were gonna update your story! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! Enjoy!**

**Klette290595: Maybe... You'll see. Yes, I'm really adopted. I hope you like the Pokemon story! Enjoy!**

**Ally Marton: Really? I feel selfish when I focus it on myself... I'm glad SOMEONE likes it! :D Sorry, for reviewing on known stuff! Yeah... Lots of stuff happening! Hitomi is one of my favorite characters... Here's your update! ENJOY!**

**Tomyo Torou: Yep... I'm EVIL! OHOHOHO! Nope. Not Kaito. You'll see with Takeshi... Here's your update! Enjoy!**

**Emika-Kun: No. Something better. SHE'S NINJA! She can dodge a soccerball without looking! XD I loved that episode! I stayed up till 4:30 in the morning on time watching anime 'cause it was so good one time... Then I was late for school. XD Oh, I don't know about that... But I hope you like it! About being psychic, I just might! I slept over at Julia's house and I was trying to guess her four numerical digit password. AND I DID! TWICE! I was so surprised! XD ENJOY!**

**Julia: HERE'S THE 50TH CHAPTER! Maybe... ENJOY OR ELSE! XD**

**AngelOfTheHealingLight: That would be funny if I was suddenly there... XD I love moments with Ai! Usually she's teasing Conan about loving him when it's cute though... Yep. Gotta make part 2. Yay. With the 'sexy hot dude scenario', you'll see. I will, when you post it! Tell me when you do! ENJOY!**

**MiHaRu96: It won't end! There will be PART TWO! Uh, with your spoiler, PM me. I hope you read it! Enjoy!**

**Tsukiko95: No! It won't end! There will be a PART TWO so keep your eyes peeled! 80 chapters? WOW! Here ya go! Enjoy!**

**haibaraai4869: Interesting username you got there... I can imagine. :D Enjoy!  
**

"WHY?" Julia complained. "I don't wanna just sit here… What am I supposed to do? I mean, Chelsea is out there and actually doing STUFF."

Heiji grumbled something unintelligible. Saguru was sitting pleasantly while sipping tea. Agasa was in the kitchen _trying_ to make something edible for Julia. Jodie was standing around, but suddenly, there was a BOOM from the kitchen. She sighed and went to help Agasa.

Julia looked around. "Where's Kaito?"

"Probably hiding somewhere…" Saguru muttered.

Just as he said that, there was a bright poof of pink. Everyone sighed except for Julia who squealed in delight.

When the smoke cleared, there was the magician. His wild hair was messier than before. He yawned.

"KAITO!" Julia caught the magician/phantom thief in a hug.

Kaito made a squeak. "HELP ME!"

Everyone smirked. Kaito sighed, and there was another poof. When everything was visible again, Kaito was standing next to Julia.

He held up his hands in defense. "Look, I don't really wanna go through this again…"

Julia pouted. "Aw…"

Everyone laughed.

((((((((((((((((

Conan sighed. He was in the middle of class and was very bored. After he was intensely questioned by the other Detective Boys and had said he was fine numerous times, he was tired. He just wanted to fall asleep. Maybe he would.

The mini detective put his head on the desk and slowly let his eyes close.

Ai smiled at the peacefully sleeping detective. Then, she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. Ai smirked, and started to plot her revenge.

)))))))))))))))))

I squirmed uncomfortably inside. I was _not _going to show any weakness. Takeshi kept staring at me. What was his problem?

I tried my best to just pay attention to Kondo-sensei, but I couldn't with so many distractions. I felt most people staring at me, probably because of the "kidnapping" case. Aimi was also gazing at me with her icy blue eyes. Hitomi was concerned, I could tell that much. But it was Takeshi that was ticking me off. His unmoving stare was getting on my nerves. I yawned. To top it all off, I was exhausted. I just wanted to go to sleep. I sighed. _Kami-sama, please get me out of this mess!_

What seemed like an eternity, it was finally lunch time. I was very relieved. Unfortunately, that gave everyone else the opportunity to bombard me with various questions.

"Miyuki-chan, what happened?"

"Edogawa-chan!"

"Edogawa-san, are you alright?"

"Were you really kidnapped?"

I just gazed wearily around the room. Then, I buried my head in to my arms and ignored everyone.

"Everyone, I think Miyuki-chan is worn out and tired. She can tell you another time what happened." Thanks Kami-sama for Hitomi!

I heard muttering and grumbling. I had to smile to myself. It's kinda nice that lots of people were wondering, yet also annoying…

"So?" I stiffened at Takeshi's cold yet… It was an interesting sounding voice. "So what?"

"What really happened?"

"And why do I have to explain myself to you?" I literally snarled. Then, I felt shock sweep over my body. I would never treat anyone like this, unless they were part of the Organization…! I narrowed my eyes.

"Miyuki-chan!" Hitomi gasped. It was obvious she was surprised too. "I'm sorry, Kai-kun, she doesn't usually act like this…"

There was a glint in Takeshi's chilling amber-colored eyes. "It's fine." Then he added, "I should probably get lunch. I'll see you later." As he left the room, a crowd of girls started following him, squealing "KAI-SAMA!"

I frowned. Creepy… Now, who did that remind me of? Hm…

I turned to face Aimi and see how she was doing. She was being uncharacteristically quiet. She had been staring off into space the whole day. I wondered what was wrong.

"What was with you?" Hitomi asked, bringing my attention back to her.

"Huh? What?"

"The way you were acting with Kai-kun! You were being very cold and mean to him. He's just a new student, just like you a few weeks ago!"

"I dunno…" I muttered darkly. "I honestly don't. But whatever the reason, it's not good."

Hitomi stared at me strangely. Then she sighed. "I don't know either. Miyuki-chan, you're always so nice and full of life! But then, when Kai is around or starts talking to you, it's like you shut down and become a totally different person!"

"I know… It's kinda complicated."

Her gaze softened. "Did… Did something happen with that case?"

I stiffened, but soon relaxed. "Hitomi-chan, I really appreciate your concern right now, but I just don't want to talk about it…"

"I understand." Then we ate our lunch in silence.

)))))))))))))))))))

After the attempted breakfast, Agasa wasn't being allowed to cook for Julia.

"Ew!" She had complained. "Oh, I forgot to tell you… I'm a very picky eater."

Everyone had sweat-dropped and sighed.

"So?" Julia asked, when it was lunchtime. "Who's making lunch? I'm hungry!"

"Since da ol' man is outta da question, I guess it's me, Hakuba, or Kuroba." Heiji groaned. Jodie had been on watch duty the night before and was currently sleeping. They didn't want to disturb the FBI agent just to make a meal.

"I can cook." Saguru announced.

"But, the question is, is it edible?" Kaito teased him. Saguru glared and Julia giggled.

"And are you saying you can cook, Kuroba-kun?" He asked irritably.

Kaito grinned. "Of course I can! I can do anything!"

"Besides da fact ya're scared o' fish." Heiji rolled his eyes.

"He also can't ice-skate." Saguru added.

Heiji and Julia burst out laughing while Kaito glared playfully at the blonde detective.

"Da infamous Kaitou Kid can't ice-skate!" Heiji snickered.

"Shut up!"

"I want Kaito to cook!" Julia squealed.

"Coming right up, miss!"

And, indeed, was Kaito's cooking good. It was delicious, even Saguru had to admit it.

"Amazing!" Julia exclaimed. "You should cook more often!"

Kaito grinned. "I do my best to please."

"Wow…" Heiji was pretty much speechless, and that took a LOT to get the Osakan detective for a loss of words.

"Impressive." Saguru commented while wiping his mouth.

Kaito bowed. "Thank you, lady and gentlemen!"

"Speaking of that, can you do some magic tricks?" Julia asked excitedly. Heiji and Saguru moaned. Anything but that!

"Of course!" Kaito was grinning like a maniac. "Please enjoy…"

)))))))))))))))))

I was in heaven when classes were dismissed. It had been such a long day! I fell asleep quite a few times, but Hitomi had woke me up before Kondo-sensei had seen me. Still, through the whole day, Aimi was in the same state. What was the most annoying besides all the questions about my hair color and the case, was Takeshi.

Sure, he was new, smart, kinda cute and all, but what on earth made all of the girls act like he was the hottest guy on the planet and he was a king that was worshipped.

Every single girl except for Aimi, Hitomi and me were always swooning over him. Takeshi had just taken it all in, and acted like he ruled over them. It was very creepy and scary, because anything he asked, the girls would do. By the end of the day, all of the boys were huddled into groups and constantly staring jealously at Takeshi.

I walked through the schoolyard with Hitomi, talking about many of the classes and how the day had gone. Soon, I heard my name being called.

"Miyuki-chan! Over here! Miyuki-chan!"

I followed the sound of the voice and I saw Ran waving to me. Hitomi and I quickly ran over to her. Sonoko was standing next to her, looking bored.

"Hi, Ran-neechan! Sonoko-neechan!" I said happily. "How are you doing?"

"We're fine. How was your school day?" Ran asked curiously.

"It was okay. Just tired from all of the recent events and stuff…"

"Hello, Ran-san, Sonoko-san." Hitomi greeted in her timid voice.

"Hey kids." Sonoko said, still looking bored. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Good afternoon, Hitomi-chan. Are you alright? You know… with everything happening?"

Nice, Ran. A good way to state the question without going into too much drama.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"That's a relief. Who are you staying with now?" Ran cautiously questioned.

Before Hitomi could answer, I heard my name being called along with the others.

"Ran-neechan! Miyuki-neechan!"

It was Conan and the Detective Boys. They all ran up, somewhat breathless.

"Hi guys!" I greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Conan shrugged. "But they wanted to see you again." Conan said, gesturing to the other kids. Ai just coolly stood there, listening.

I smiled happily. "Aw, that was sweet of you guys! Thanks!"

They grinned back. "You're welcome!"

"Hey Ai! How are you doing?" I asked the shrunken scientist.

"Fine." She looked up at me, with that special look of hers. I grinned.

Suddenly, Ai froze. She looked like she had been stabbed or something. She quickly grabbed Conan's arm and tried to hide behind him. Ai was staring towards the school. Bunches of people were milling around and heading home. But then, I saw a certain pair. A mix of blonde and maroon colored hair. Conan looked up and saw them and glared. I grimaced. I took a deep breath.

"Miyuki-chan, Hitomi-chan!" Aimi greeted, smiling somewhat coldly.

"Hi, Aimi-chan." Hitomi said quietly.

"Hi." I muttered.

Then Takeshi spoke up. "Who are all these people?"

No. That was the last thing I wanted to do… Introduce all of them. I clenched my fists. I sighed and tried to calm down. What was making me act this way?

"Well, this is Kuroki Aimi-chan, and Kai Takeshi-kun. Kai-kun is a new student today. This is my brother, Conan-kun, and his friends, Yoshida Ayumi-chan, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun, Kojima Genta-kun, and Haibara Ai-chan." I pointed to all of them as I said their names. Conan narrowed his eyes at Aimi. She smirked. Ai tried to move farther behind Conan while clutching his shirt. Takeshi's swept his icy gaze over them.

"Interesting."

"We're the Detective Boys!" Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi said in unison. "We solve crimes and catch criminals!"

Takeshi bent down and looked each of them in the eye. "Really now? Well, you should be careful. One day, you could be killed because you were reckless. Detectives are cocky. And criminals are sneaky and clever. Out of that situation, who do you think would win?"

The Detective Boys were now shivering. Conan and I glared at him.

"Don't scare them like that!" I shouted. "There's no reason why they shouldn't be detectives if they want to! So just shut up!"

Everyone stared at me, especially Conan, shocked. They couldn't understand why I, Miyuki who's always cheerful and easy-going, could be so cold and cruel.

"Miyuki-chan!" Ran was about to scold me.

"…I'm sorry." I muttered. "Anyway, this is Mouri Ran-neechan who's the daughter of Sleeping Kogoro. This is her friend, Suzuki Sonoko-neechan of the Suzuki Corporation."

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies." Takeshi kissed each of their hands.

Ran blushed. "It's nice to meet you as well, Kai-san."

Conan gave an impressive death glare.

Sonoko was acting like she always did around boys. "For a brat, you're pretty cute!"

"Sonoko!" Ran reprimanded her best friend. Then she turned to apologize to Takeshi. "I'm sorry!"

He smirked. "No, it's quite all right."

Aimi was also smirking for some reason, but it looked like she was also in deep thought. But why? I wanted to know.

Right when I was about to speak, someone called "Hitomi-chan!" and everyone turned.

A familiar red sports car drove up and parked next to our group. I gasped. No way! The one who was taking care of Hitomi was…!

"Miwako-neechan!" Hitomi called back.

"Sato-keiji!" Ran happily said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Ran-chan!" Sato greeted. "I'm here to pick up Hitomi-chan! She's staying with me now."

"H-Hitomi-chan!" I stuttered. "The one who took you in is… Sato-keiji?"

"Yep!" She answered. "Did I forget to say she was a police officer?"

"Yes, you did!"

Then, Sato noticed the rest of us. "Conan-kun! The Detective Boys! Sonoko-chan! Miyuki-chan! What are all of you doing here? And what happened to your hair?"

I groaned. "Long story."

After Ran explained the other question, the police officer nodded. "I see…" Then she looked at Hitomi. "But for you to be friends with Miyuki-chan, wow! I'm surprised!"

Hitomi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! We're best friends! I guess I forgot to mention that with all the commotion going on…"

I giggled. "Hitomi-chan, you forget to tell us a lot of things!"

Everyone laughed. Then, I noticed Ai stop hiding behind Conan. She looked more relaxed. I scanned the group. Hm… Takeshi and Aimi were nowhere to be seen. I just sighed and turned my attention back to everyone chatting.

Sato was checking her watch. "Oh, it's that time already? Sorry, I have to go. We're still working on it." Her face hardened. "I'll catch those criminals, no matter _what_!"

I winced, and so did Conan. Oh boy… this was getting so complicated.

"So, did Hakuba-san ever come?"Sato asked.

"Oh, yeah. He did." I answered, rolling my eyes a bit. "Did we never contact you?"

"No, I don't think you did."

"I'm sorry! A lot of things have been going on!"

Sato smiled. "I bet. Well, we do have to go. Call me later, and we can get all of the detectives together to work on this case and solve it in no time!" I wish it was that easy…

"Bye!" Hitomi was now in the passenger seat.

"See ya later, Hitomi-chan!" I answered back.

Everyone else waved bye. Then, Sato shot off, tires screeching.

I smirked. Hitomi must have fun with that…

"Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun! There's a new Kamen Yaiba episode on today!" Ayumi said excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" They answered back.

Ayumi turned to Conan and Ai. "Do you wanna come Conan-kun, Ai-chan?"

"Sorry, I think I'll pass…" Ai replied.

"Yeah, me too…" Conan sweat dropped.

"Alright…" Ayumi pouted. "Well, bye!" Then she and the two other Detective Boys left running.

"Ran!" Sonoko caught our attention. "Come on! Let's go shopping!"

"Again?" Ran tried to smile.

"Yep! Oh, do you wanna come chibis?" She asked us.

We all shook our heads no. "Sorry. Not today. We gotta go do something. Bye!" I quickly said.

Before we could take off, Ran yelled, "Be careful! Call me if anything happens!"

We nodded. Then we took off running to Agasa's. Hm, never knew Ai could run so fast… Is everyone this fast, or am I slow?

))))))))))))))))))))

Soon, we made it to Agasa's. We rang the doorbell and then just let ourselves in.

"Hey." I called.

Before I could take another step, I was tackled by Julia. "CHELSEA! Yes! You're home! THANK KAMI-SAMA! I'VE BEEN SO BORED!"

"You were that bored?" I laughed, pushing her off me. "I thought you would be plenty entertained with one hot-blooded detective, a British Holmes freak detective and a magician/class prankster/phantom thief!"

"Who're ya callin' hot-blooded?" Heiji asked right in front of us, looking ticked off.

"And a Holmes freak?" Saguru added, standing next to him.

"It's true!" I said, defensively. I looked around. "Where's Kaito?"

"Probably takin' a nap." Heiji snickered. "Julia bothered 'im all day."

"Magic tricks, lunch, flirting, etc., etc…" Saguru listed off.

Conan and Ai were just standing there, watching, amused.

"Flirting?" I looked at Julia, who looked sheepish. "You were _flirting_ with Kaito?"

"Ah, no, that's-!" Julia said putting her hands up.

I sighed. "So, how exactly were you bored if Kaito was entertaining you?"

"I don't know. I JUST AM!"

"Have you been eating candy? You're more hyper than usual."

"Kuroba gave 'er some chocolate." Heiji supplied.

"You're kidding me. I had to go through _hell_ at school and you got _chocolate_? NOT FAIR!" I started advancing on Julia. When she tried to run away, I tackled her. Everyone was just watching, entertained and amused.

"By any chance, are you a chocolate addict?" Conan asked me.

"SHE'S OBSESSED WITH IT!" Julia yelled underneath me.

"I'm not OBSESED! It's just GOOD!" I screamed back. We were wrestling on the floor. Soon, Agasa and Jodie came to see what was going on.

((((((((((((((((((((

When the others explained, we were still play-fighting. Finally, we got up.

"I'm hungry." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Who are you, Genta?" Conan snickered.

"Shut up. I didn't eat much lunch today."

"Why?" Julia asked.

"I was sleeping and was worrying."

Ai smirked. "It's a wonder Kobayashi-sensei didn't see Kudo-kun."

"Kudo slept too?" Heiji sniggered.

"What?" Conan asked defensively. "I was tired!"

Soon, everyone was bickering playfully or chatting about random stuff. I smiled. It was nice when everyone wasn't always worrying about the Organization. I just stood there and watched.

))))))))))))))))))))

"That Bakaito!" Nakamori Aoko fumed. "I know he's not with Kuroba-san! He's been fussing over that last Kid heist from a week ago! He probably came back for something! And Hakuba-kun went somewhere to solve a case too!" She was walking/stomping along with a backpack holding all of her clothes and personal items. Then she stopped and tried to calm down. "Okay. If I was Kaito, what would I do? Hm… H's been interested in Conan-kun, him being Kid's rival and all… Hakuba-kun is also obsessed with catching Kid… Conan-kun's staying at the Mouri Detective Agency! I'll go there!" Proud of herself, Aoko continued her way, until she saw a girl around her age with a brown ponytail tied with a ribbon, also carrying a backpack.

(((((((((((((((((((((

"Tha' idiot Heiji…" Toyama Kazuha muttered. "He says he's goin' on a case in Beika. Probably went ta da Mouri Detective Agency… But, he _is_ best friends with Kudo-kun… Maybe I should check 'is house…" She was walking on the road where Kudo Shinichi lived. "Aha! There it is!" She started running a bit. Then, she saw a girl with long brown hair.

"Ran-chan!" She called. She ran up to the girl. "Is tha' ya?"

)))))))))))))))))))))

Suddenly, the girl yelled, "Ran-chan!" in an Osakan accent.

Aoko was startled. "Oh, no. Sorry. I'm Nakamori Aoko."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought ya were someone else…" The girl started apologizing.

"No, it's okay! So, who are you?"

"I'm Toyama Kazuha! Pleased ta meet ya!"

"Pleased to meet you as well. You mentioned 'Ran'? Is that Mouri Ran-chan?"

"Oh, ya know 'er?"

"I met her at a Kid heist. She's very nice."

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends!" Kazuha beamed. "Ya look so much alike!"

"I know. It's kinda weird. By the way, are you going to the Mouri Detective Agency? I'm from Ekoda, and I don't know the area too well…"

"Oh, I was goin' ta, but then I decided ta go ta Kudo-kun's house. I know wha' ya mean. I'm from Osaka, but I've come here often enough." Kazuha explained.

"'Kudo'? You mean Kudo Shinichi, the famous high school detective?" Aoko exclaimed.

"Yep. Heiji and 'im are best friends."

"'Heiji'? As in Hattori Heiji? The other famous high school detective?"

Kazuha snorted. "That's 'im all right."

"You sure know a lot of famous detectives…"

"Yeah, well, he ditched school fer some case fer quite a while. I'm here in Beika lookin' for 'im."

Aoko grinned. "Same here."

"Really? Is he ya childhood friend?"

"How'd you know?"

Kazuha laughed. "Same situation!"

"Wow! What a coincidence!"

"So, who ya lookin' fer?"

"Kuroba Kaito. He's a magician. And, another friend, Hakuba Saguru-kun."

"Well, it seems ya know a few detectives as well!"

"Yeah. Except, they're both obsessed with Kaitou Kid, including my father." Aoko snorted.

"Yare father?"

"Yep. He's a police inspector, in charge of catching Kid. Nakamori Ginzo."

Kazuha looked shocked. "Wow! My dad's an officer too!"

Aoko laughed. "This is so weird!"

"Totally!" Kazuha agreed. "Anyway, do ya want ta come with me? Kuroba-san an' Hakuba-san might've met up with Kudo-kun!"

"Sure! Where is it?"

"Actually, we're standin' in front of 'is house." Kazuha pointed.

"Oh! I never noticed!"

"Well, let's go!"

The two girls, now best friends, ran up to the Kudo residence and rang the doorbell. They waited, but no one answered.

"Hm…" Kazuha muttered. "Well, Kudo-kun's been out of town and back…"

"I thought he had been missing."

"Sometimes he comes back…" Kazuha explained. She started to think aloud. "Well, Heiji always hangs out with Conan-kun, so…"

"Ah, you know Conan-kun too?"

"Yeah, he's really cute! But whenever he an' Heiji are together, bodies seem ta fall from the sky." Kazuha complained.

Aoko frowned. "Must be hard."

"Sure is."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Hm…" Then, Kazuha remembered. "I know! There's a professor who's usually with Conan-kun! There's a chance they might be at 'is house!"

"And where's that?" Aoko worried. "I hope not far…"

"Right there!" Kazuha pointed again.

"He lives right next door?"

"Yup. I think 'is name is Agasa-hakase."

"Alright! Let's go!" Again, the two girls ran together to the next door over.

They went up to the door and rang the bell.

)))))))))))))))))))

Everyone froze as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Julia whispered.

"I dunno." I whispered back.

"Hakase! Answer the door!" Conan hissed.

Agasa nodded. Everyone got into a fighting stance, just in case. He approached the door. Then, he slowly opened it. Everyone gasped when they saw who it was.

(((((((((((((((((((

When Kazuha and Aoko saw the people inside, they both screamed.

"HEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"HAKUBAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

**Well, I honestly hope this was alright! This is the last chapter in this part! I guess I'll put the completed sign thing on it... AND START THE NEXT PART! YAY! I hope you guys have read the Pokemon one! Gotta work on it next! Also, have you guys read Julia's story? It's called Into my Dream World of Detective Conan. It's the story from her point of view with CHANGES. I guess you call it a companion to this story. If you haven't, you should check it out! ENJOY! Please review and tell me your thoughts! AND WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT PART! ARIGATO!**


End file.
